Los Gatos Negros
by Chocobollo
Summary: Estoy enamorado de un tio de cabello oscuro.El pobre Pip está siendo acosado por un moreno diabólico.Mi vida ha dado un giro de 180º desde que me crucé con cierto chico de pelo azabache.Deberia tener miedo de cruzarme con un gato negro?Cryle,Dip,Steek
1. Chapter 1

_South Park no me pertenece! _

_(sí, soy tan corta que hasta que no le leído un montón de fics no me he dado cuenta de que yo no estaba poniendo esto u/u )_

_Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez dando la coña XD _

_Espero que os guste :3_

…_._

"_No eres supersticioso, Kyle?"_

No sabía por qué recordó la pregunta que Pip le acababa de hacer hacía apenas unos minutos. No tenia que aceptar pasar bajo una escalera. No tenia que dejar que barriesen sobre sus pies. No tenia que romper ningún espejo…

Solo tenia que aceptar la seductora oferta de Craig Tucker para aquellas navidades.

Entonces… Por qué sentía que no iba a salir bien parado aquello situación?

Por qué no aceptar entonces pasar con él todas las fiestas?

La oferta había sido muy buena: Navidades/Hannukah juntos = a estudio intensivo = a examen de acceso a la universidad aprobado.

"Bueno… Quieres o no?" insistió el moreno alzando una ceja. Kyle se removió en el asiento del coche. Necesitaba la ayuda con Historia y Dios… El maldito Craig a pesar de ser el gamberro del instituto era un crack en la asignatura.

Sheila Broflovski apareció en su mente, diciéndole una vez más: no te juntes con las malas compañías. Aquello le cabreó. Era evidente que ya se juntaba con malas compañías. Solo había que mirar a Kenny o a Cartman. Estaba harto de dejarse llevar siempre por los demás.

Él decidiría.

El buscaría su propia suerte…

**Capítulo 1 - Presentación**

'_Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski y tengo diecisiete años. Estoy encerrado en casa un miércoles por la tarde, intentando estudiar para el examen de Historia que es justo después de las fiestas…. Y como me muero del aburrimiento he decidido escribir mis memorias… _

_Tengo un amigo gordo y nazi que me acosa por ser judío. Tengo otro amigo con cara angelical pero extremadamente pervertido que se dedica a acosarme de otra manera muy distinta. Y también está él…'_

El pelirrojo alzó la miraba. Su mejor amigo Stan Marsh, sentado en su cama, le miró también y sonrió. Kyle se ruborizó un poco y bajó la cabeza para seguir con sus anotaciones y dibujitos.

"Odio, ODIO la Historia. Si no consigo que se me quede grabada la materia de este trimestre como lo haré en la prueba de acceso a la universidad, que es este mismo año?" dijo en voz alta.

"No lo entiendo, Kyle. Sacas matrícula en las demás asignaturas y se te da mal la única que solo tienes memorizar…" comentó Stanley mirando a su amigo con sorna. "Normalmente esa es la que gusta más a todos los empollones."

"No soy un empollón!" murmuró el otro sonrojado. El moreno alzó una ceja divertido.

"A mí no puedes mentirme, Broflovski. Te conozco demasiado bien."

Kyle sonrió, encantado ante aquellas palabras. El moreno miró la hora en el reloj y luego se puso de pie, empezando a recoger sus cosas.

"Por cierto" siguió."Mi madre dice que puedes venir a pasar las navidades con nosotros."

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Ya sabes que yo no celebro la misma fiesta." Indicó el pelirrojo ruborizándose de nuevo. Stan se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno… No te vas a quedar aquí solo. Ya te obligaré." Sonrió antes de irse.

Kyle bailó el danza de la felicidad mentalmente y luego volvió a su estudió con un suspiro de enamorado, intentando concentrarse, pero solo podía imaginarse al moreno entrando de nuevo en la habitación y tirándolo sobre la cama para besarlo.

Tocaron a la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Qué?" exclamó molesto.

" Kyle! Tienes que ir a recoger a Ike de su entrenamiento de hockey!" dijo su madre desde el otro lado.

"Qué? Por qué yo?" se quejó el pelirrojo. "Estoy intentando estudiar!"

"Porque sabes que tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados con el viaje! No me contestes y vete antes de que alguien lo secuestre! Bastante tengo ya porque tú te tienes que quedar aquí por culpa de los exámenes!"

"Mierda!" masculló él poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su abrigo.

…..

Cuando salió de casa ya era de noche. Se apretó con fuerza la bufanda en el cuello y se frotó las manos mientras se hacía paso entre la nieve de porche.

'_Me llamo Kyle y soy un jodido pringado._' Empezó en sus pensamientos para entretenerse por el camino. _'Mis padres se llevan a mi hermano adoptivo a Canadá a visitar a su familia biológica y yo tengo que quedarme aquí por culpa de ese puto examen de Historia. Así que ahora me toca escuchar a esa mujer a cada momento. No le abras la puerta a extraños… No salgas de casa por la noche… No te juntes con… '_

Giró una esquina.

Una persona cayó a sus pies de repente, tras recibir un fuerte puñetazo.

'…_las malas compañías_…' terminó el pelirrojo, parando en seco y mirando directamente los ojos del agresor.

Craig Tucker se frotó la mano con la que había golpeado.

"Ah, hola, Broflovski…" dijo tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, sacándole de quicio por ello.

"Pero qué carajo…?" empezó el pelirrojo escandalizado.

"Mal-maldito cabrón!" exclamó el chico herido, saliendo corriendo. "Esto no quedará así!"

"Vete a tomar por culo, hijo de puta!" contestó el moreno alzándole el dedo mientras el otro le miraba aun alucinado. Y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió su coche. "Dónde vas? Quieres que te lleve?"

"Craig! Por qué has pegado a ese tío?" quiso saber Kyle molesto. El otro alzó una ceja.

"Importa eso ahora? Tengo prisa, sabes? Vienes o qué?"

Broflovski abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar. No había que ser muy listo para saber que el gamberro de su clase se consideraba una mala compañía. Por otro…1: hacia un frio de cojones, 2: Sheila Broflvoski no estaba allí para verlo y 3: Solo era Craig. No le tenia miedo.

"Tengo que ir al estadio de patinaje a recoger a mi hermano. Está en el equipo de Hockey." Dijo por fin. Tucker alzó las cejas.

"Vaya… Qué casualidad… Vamos al mismo sitio." Contestó con su voz indiferente de siempre. Kyle miró el coche con cierto recelo.

"Pero… tienes carnet?" quiso saber.

"No me jodas, Broflovski. Si no tuviese no lo llevaría." Masculló el otro algo indignado mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. El pelirrojo subió por fin y se abrochó el cinturón. El moreno le siguió. Hizo lo mismo y luego arrancó. "Sobre lo de tener el carnet…" empezó con tranquilidad mientras metía la primera marcha.

Kyle le miró asustado. Tucker se giró y le sonrió con travesura.

"Mentía" sentenció. Y pisando a fondo el acelerador salió disparado mientras Broflovski gritaba.

…..

"Ya estoy en casa!" informó Stan mientras se quitaba el gorro y el abrigo.

"Calla, gilipollas! Que estoy viendo 'Como Conocí Vuestra Madre'!" le gritó su hermana desde el sofá.

El moreno le hizo una mueca y subió a su cuarto mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo. Sacó de él un número de teléfono y lo miró unos instantes. Lo había cogido de la cafetería de los Tweaks, de un cartel donde ponía que se necesitaba un profesor particular de Filosofía. A él se le daba bien esa asignatura y sinceramente necesitaba el dinero. Además, el número le sonaba… A lo mejor era alguien de su propia clase.

No se lo pensó mucho más y algo ruborizado llamó.

Hubo dos tonos de llamada antes de que alguien descolgase. Se escuchase un fuerte golpe del móvil contra el suelo y luego le gritasen:

"Gah!"

Stanley parpadeó sorprendido.

"Tweek?"

"Qui-quien es?"

"Tio! Soy Stan! Eres tú el que necesita ayuda en Filosofia?"

"Gah! S-sí! Es todo muy com…plicado! Mucha presión para mi!"

Marsh no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello. Tweek siempre tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

"Entonces… ¿Me cogerías como profesor?" preguntó travieso.

…..

Tras las palabras de Stan, Kyle Broflovski debería haber sentido un ligero escalofrío como ocurre en el resto de las historias de amor, pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que el corazón no se le saliese de la boca mientras Tucker frenaba de golpe.

Ruby Tucker corrió hacia su hermano y soltó las bolsas en el asiento de atrás.

"Quien es este?" preguntó curiosa mirando a Kyle, quien seguía en estado de shock.

"Un tío de mi clase." Contestó Craig con indiferencia. El pelirrojo reaccionó por fin.

"Como que un tío de tu clase? Que presentación es esa?"

"La reina de baile, entonces." Bufó el moreno enfureciéndole. Su hermana rió.

"Soy el hermano de Ike." Masculló. "Puedes buscarlo?"

Ella volvió a salir del coche y el pelirrojo miró a Craig. El moreno se estaba encendiendo un cigarro.

"No sabía que tu hermana jugaba también al Hockey." Intentó sacar conversación.

"No me lo has preguntado nunca." Dijo Tucker con tranquilidad.

"Eso es algo evidente." Sonrió con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

…..

Gerald y Sheila Broflovski estaban atareados con las maletas cuando el coche frenó en seco delante de su puerta. La mujer se asomó a la ventana escandalizada. Vio que su hijo mayor casi saltaba del coche y sacaba a toda prisa a su hermano.

"Gracias, Craig." Dijo Kyle con amabilidad aunque aun temblaba del susto por el viajecito.

El moreno le sacó el dedo como despedida y arrancó de nuevo.

"Kyle… no me…." Empezó su hermano aterrado.

"Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. Nunca volveremos a subir al coche de ese lunático." Le cortó el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Pensaba que su mala suerte había terminado por ese día, pero nada más entraron por la puerta su madre empezó a gritarle y a reñirle histérica.

Su mala suerte no había hecho más que empezar…

….

"Este año también empezarás con tus gilipolleces de Hannukah, judío?" picó Eric Cartman al día siguiente mientras entraban en clase.

"No son gilipolleces, culo gordo." Murmuró Kyle. A su lado Kenny McCormick le agarró de la cintura y le puso una ramita sobre su cabeza. "Y no voy a dar besos bajo un puto hierbajo." Informó mirándolo con recelo.

"Se llama muérdago, Kahl…" le susurró el rubio divertido al oído.

"Quita, coño!" exclamó Stan alargando el brazo para quitárselo. Kenny lo esquivó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de nuevo y Broflovski no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella ayuda.

Todos se sentaron y sacaron los libros.

"Gah! Bu-Buenos días, Craig!" saludó Tweek desde su sitio, tirando todos sus apuntes al suelo por los nervios. Kyle no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza. Vio como el moreno suspiraba y se agachaba a ayudarle.

"Ten más cuidado, tío." Le dijo sin alzar la voz. Y antes de sentarse se volvió hacia el pelirrojo."Qué tal la noche, Broflovski?" dijo para sorpresa de todos.

"Qué?" se preguntó Cartman alucinado.

"Por tu culpa me cayó una buena bronca. Nunca debí dejarme llevar." Se picó él.

" Qué?" exclamó Stan algo sonrojado.

"Yo no me hago responsable de tus decisiones. Si lo hiciste fue porque querías." sonrió el moreno antes de tomar asiento.

"Qué?" gritó Kenny hiperventilando.

Stanley observó al pelirrojo, quien bufó y no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Él había estado con Kyle la tarde anterior. ¿Cuándo se habían visto aquellos dos y por qué?

"Gah!" exclamó Tweek al mismo tiempo.

El profesor de Historia entró y todos se tranquilizaron por fin.

Veinte minutos después todo el mundo había caído en un fuerte sopor. Clyde se metía el lápiz en la boca y miraba empanado a la nada. Kenny estaba totalmente absorto en el vuelo de una mosca. Bebe miraba por la ventana la nieve del patio…

"…con el Tratado de París. El imperio francés perdió sus colonias y… Damien… Quiere hacer el favor de no dormir en clase?"

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente y luego los rodó.

"No me jodas… Sé perfectamente cómo termina la historia de este país. Todos van al infierno." El hombre le lanzó la tiza, pegándole de pleno en la frente.

"Eso no entra en el examen, listillo! Y ahora presta atención!"

"Maldito bastardo! Sufrirás la ira de mi padre!"

"Bien, dile que venga! Así podrá firmar tu suspenso!"

'_Lo que más me gusta de South Park son sus habitantes_.' Seguía escribiendo Kyle entretenido. '_Sí, compartimos aula con el mismísimo Anticristo y esta vez no hablo de Craig Tucker. Las reuniones de padres son la puta hostia cuando Satán llega con un bizcocho casero. ¿Puede haber algo más surrealista? Stan... Stanley…. (dibujos de corazones_)….'

"Y ahora, por favor… Alguien que estuviese prestando atención. ¿En qué año se firmó el Tratado de París?" Una mano se levantó veloz. "Sí, Pip?

"1783." Dijo el rubio algo cortado.

"No, ese es de Versalles." Contestó Tucker antes que el profesor. Kyle alzó la vista de nuevo y le miró. Toda la clase lo hacía. "Te has confundido porque también se le llama Tratado de París, pero el profesor estaba hablando del primero, en 1763 porque ha mencionado las colonias de Francia. En Tratado de Versalles es el final de la guerra, cuando Estados Unidos se queda con el territorio."

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en toda el aula. Algunos, entre ellos Kyle, miraban a Craig con la boca abierta, el cual estaba casi tirado en su silla con cara de aburrimiento, como si no acabase de soltar aquella retahíla de datos históricos.

"Vaya… tienes razón." dijo Pip con su vocecilla tímida, que había estado mirando el libro mientras los demás permanecían alucinados.

"Sí. Tiene razón." Afirmó el profesor sacando un pañuelo y secándose el sudor de la frente.

"Muérete, Tucker…" dijo Damien. "Has hecho que Philip se sienta inseguro."Craig le alzó el dedo.

"No pasa nada, Da…" empezó el otro con una sonrisa angelical.

"Cállate! No te estaba defendiendo!"

"Vale." Murmuró el rubio con obediencia.

"Podemos tener una clase en paz de una vez?" se desesperó el profesor.

…

Esa tarde la biblioteca estaba llena. Kyle no era el único que temía a los exámenes de acceso a la universidad que harían cerca del verano. Todos estudiaban la materia que iban dando al día a pesar de estar en diciembre aun.

"Tengo sueño…" murmuró Kenny abrazándose del pelirrojo, el cual estaba tan acostumbrado que lo apartó sin darle más importancia.

"Que mierda. Que grandísima mierda…" decía Cartman mientras repasaba sus apuntes. "Ahora podría estar en casa jugando a la X-Box.

"Eh, tios!" llamó Damien desde la mesa de atrás de la de los cuatro amigos. "Tenéis un diccionario de francés?"

"Estás en una puta biblioteca, capullo." Contestó Eric.

"Yo tengo uno…" empezó Butters desde su sitio. Nadie le hizo caso, como siempre.

"Pensaba que era un supermercado. No me jodas, gordo! Si te lo pido es porque ya no quedan!"

"Esto… Toma…yo tengo…"volvió a intentar el rubio amablemente.

"Ssssh" les chistó la bibliotecaria desde el fondo.

"Tomad, tíos, pero bajad la voz!" sentenció Stan pasándole el libro al otro.

"Gracias por nada, gordo! Tu culo arderá en el infierno!"

"Que te den, hijo puta!"

"Eric Cartman!" advirtió con enfado la bibliotecaria.

Damien y Craig rieron entre dientes y volvieron a su estudio con Clyde, Token y Tweek.

"Mierda! Esos dos capullos…!" se quejó el castaño mientras recogía furioso sus cosas."Yo me largo a mi casa! Que os den!" Kenny y Stan no se lo pensaron dos veces y le siguieron.

"Te vas?" preguntó Broflovski al moreno con cierta tristeza. Stan le miró y sin saber porqué miró hacia la otra mesa un momento, donde estaba Tucker. Por un momento dudó si quedarse, pero el cansancio le pudo.

Craig alzó la cabeza cuando vio que los otros dejaban solo al pelirrojo.

"Míralo… Que inocente y…jodidamente angelical…" murmuró Damien a su lado. El moreno le miró sin entender y vio que el otro miraba a Pip, quien leía tranquilamente en aquellos momentos."Me pone cachondisimo…"

"Tio! Estás en una biblioteca!" se escandalizó Token mientras Craig ponía cara de póker ante aquel comentario.

"Eh! También tenías un diccionario!" exclamó Clyde pasando de ellos, ofendido mirando hacia la mesa de Butters."Por qué no nos lo has dejado?" El rubio simplemente sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

….

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, solo roto por el sonido de las páginas al pasarse o el de los bolígrafos. Poco a poco la biblioteca se fue vaciando. Y las fechas y los nombres importantes se le atascaron en la mente a Kyle.

'_Día dos… Aquí estoy escribiendo gilipolleces… Cartman, Kenny y Stan se han ido ya a casa, pero yo he decidido quedarme en un triste intento de intentar concentrarme. Stanley, ojalá fueses un experto en Historia y quisieses darme clases… (otra vez corazones).'_

"A-Adios! Kyle!" se despidió Tweek cuando pasó a su lado. Él le miró y le pareció ver cierta culpabilidad en los ojos del rubio.

"Ha pasado algo, Tweek?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Gah!" gritó el otro haciendo que la bibliotecaria le mirase con odio. "No! Yo… Dios!"

Broflovski alzó una ceja alucinado mientras el rubio corría hacia la puerta. Se giró a ver quien quedaba y solo vio a Pip en un principio.

"Como lo llevas?" preguntó con amabilidad. El rubio se volvió a mirarle sorprendido.

"Bien. Más o menos. Y tú?" contestó regalándole una sonrisa angelical. Broflovski hizo una mueca y él rió. "Será un examen difícil, ya lo verás."

"Por qué?" Se sorprendió el otro echándose un poco hacia adelante.

"Porque cae justo un martes 13…" explicó el rubio alegremente con su voz soñadora. Ante la cara de póker de Broflovski, parpadeó confuso. "No eres supersticioso, Kyle?"

"Debería?" sonrió un poco el otro. De pronto una sombra se cernió sobre él.

"La superstición solo es una explicación que se ha inventado el ser humano para echarle la culpa a algo ajeno de sus propias desgracias." suspiró de pronto Damien, dejando el diccionario sobre la mesa de Kyle. Él cerró la libreta de golpe, sonrojado. "En otras palabras: Es una creencia más."

"Pu-pues a mí me gusta creérmela, entonces." Siguió el rubio algo nervioso. Damien se acercó a su mesa lentamente y le cogió de la barbilla.

"Entonces crees también en mi poder?" le susurró seductor. Broflovski abrió la boca alucinado y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

"Si-si no creyese, no estaría tan asustado ahora mismo." Murmuró el rubio ruborizado. Damien no pudo evitar sonreír travieso.

"Tienes otros motivos para estarlo…" le susurró al oído. Luego se incorporó y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo. "Nos vemos mañana, Broflovski. Y no hace falta que escondas esa libreta. He visto los corazoncitos."

Pip se quedó unos segundos petrificado intentando recuperarse y luego carraspeó mientras recogía sus cosas con nerviosismo.

"Hasta mañana, Kyle." Se despidió.

El pelirrojo también empezó a recoger sus cosas. Supersticiones… Pensaba mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y salía los pasillos oscuros del instituto. Él no necesitaba cruzarse con gatos negros para tener mala suerte…

"Hola, Broflovski."

"Kiaaa!" se asustó el chico volviéndose de golpe. "Apoyado en la puerta estaba Craig, fumándose un cigarro. "Qué…qué haces todavía por aquí?"

"Te estaba esperando." Sonrió el otro.

"Pensaba que te habías ido mucho antes…" murmuró el pelirrojo con nerviosismo.

"Mis cosas aun están dentro. Pero vi salir a Damien y a Pip y sabía que te habías quedado solo. Quieres que te lleve a casa?" dijo Craig sacando las llaves.

"En tu coche? No, gracias." Sonrió Kyle con sarcasmo.

"Por qué? Mami volverá a enfadarse?" se burló el moreno. El otro le miró con odio.

"Vale… Pero tienes que dejarme en la esquina." Masculló. Tucker sonrió y entró a por sus libros mientras Kyle se preguntaba por qué se dejaba llevar otra vez por él.

…..

"Está nevando otra vez…" bufó Craig mientras conducía. Kyle no dijo nada y él siguió."Tu casa es por la izquierda, verdad?"

"Craig… Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó entonces el pelirrojo mirándole con recelo. "No podemos fingir que somos dos amigos que por casualidad se han quedado los últimos y se van a casa juntitos." Vio como el otro sonreía un poco.

"Está bien, Broflovski. Quería proponerte algo…" Frenó de golpe haciendo que el pelirrojo se fuese hacia delante. Estaban ya cerca de la casa. "Necesito tu ayuda para sacar los exámenes de acceso." Dijo mirándole más serio. Kyle se removió en el asiento, alucinando.

"Por qué yo?" preguntó.

"Porque eres el más inteligente de la clase. Y por qué sé que tienes un problema con una asignatura en particular." Sonrió el moreno. Broflovski no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquello. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?

"Entonces…yo te ayudo a ti, a cambio de tu ayuda con Historia…" murmuró. Tucker asintió mientras sacaba un cigarro.

"Mis padres se llevan a mi hermana a Disneylandia estas navidades y yo no voy por culpa de los malditos exámenes." Explicó mientras se lo encendía. . "Tengo entendido que tú también estarás solo…"

"Co-como lo sabes?" se sorprendió todavía más el pelirrojo, enrojeciendo ligeramente. El otro le miró sonriente.

"Ando con Damien, Broflovski… él siempre se entera de todo."

"De todas maneras no sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando." Masculló Kyle cada vez más mosqueado. Craig se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos, haciéndole temblar.

"Pasemos las fiestas juntos en mi casa. Te prometo que será un estudio intensivo. Si me ayudas a estudiar, tú empezarás el nuevo año sabiendo Historia."

El pelirrojo le miró, cada vez más alucinado. Y de pronto, sin venir a cuento, se le pasó por la cabeza la pregunta de Pip.

"_No eres supersticioso, Kyle?"_

" Bueno… quieres o no?" se impacientó Craig.

Kyle asintió despacio.

Él decidiría. Él buscaría su propia suerte.

"Está bien. Hagámoslo." sentenció.

Tucker sonrió y le tendió la mano. El pelirrojo se la estrechó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

'_No te juntes con las malas compañías' _

"Tenemos un trato, Broflovski."

….

'_Hola, me llamo Kyle…_

…_Estoy enamorado de un chico de cabello oscuro; _

_Al parecer el pobre Pip Pirrup está siendo acosado por un moreno diabólico;_

_Y ahora mi vida acaba de dar un giro de 360 grados desde que ayer me crucé con cierto chico de pelo azabache … _

_Debería empezar a tener miedo de encontrarme con más gatos negros?'_

…_.._

_NA_

_Mucho Cryle, pero poco a poco irán teniendo más acción los demás.^^U_

_Gracias por la lectura! Sí, cada día hago capítulos más largos, lo siento u_u Me emociono demasiado con esta pareja…_


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Los primeros síntomas**

'_Estoy en la cafetería, a punto de decirles a mis amigos la gran noticia. Como escribir mis pensamientos en la libreta de apuntes se ha vuelto peligroso por culpa del puto Damien, ahora tengo un diario personal como las tías. Diario de Bridget Broflovski….sí... hasta aquí ha llegado mi locura personal…'_

"Tengo…que contaros una cosa." Empezó Kyle cerrando la pequeña libreta y soltando el bolígrafo.

"Vas comerte tu trozo de tarta?" preguntó Cartman quitándole el plato sin dejar de masticar.

"Tio, escucha! Es importante!" se quejó el pelirrojo.

"No hace falta que digas nada… Ya sé que te excitas pensando en mi." Le sonrió Kenny pasándole una mano por debajo de la camiseta. "A mí me pasa lo mismo…"

"Ya basta, tío!" advirtió Stan molesto.

"Cuantos días faltan para las vacaciones?" bufó Eric.

"Queréis escucharme de una puta vez?" exclamó Broflovski apartando a McCormick de un manotazo.

…..

"Gah! Te-tengo que contaros una co-cosa!" anunció Tweek unas mesas más hacia el fondo. Sus amigos le miraron con interés.

"Ya sabíamos que le dabas a las drogas, no te preocupes." Dijo Damien haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"No es eso!"

"Te ha vuelto a acosar tu profesor particular?" preguntó Craig. "Porque ya le partí la cara el otro día, pero puedo hacerlo otra vez."

"Qué? Aquel tío te metió mano?" se asombró Clyde.

"No! Ese ya no Gah! Volvió!" siguió el rubio algo sonrojado."Un momento! Qué le hiciste qué?" Tucker hizo un ademán despreocupado con la mano.

"Como se te va la cabeza, tío…" bufó Damien decepcionado. "Con lo bien que sienta una venganza más retorcida y calculada fríamente… Tú te dedicas a meter palizas." El otro se llevó el tenedor a la boca mientras le hacia un gesto grosero con el dedo. Damien sonrió y le cogió de la barbilla. "Lo digo en serio, _princesa_… Eres un cabrón, pero necesitas ser un cabrón con elegancia."

Solo alguien como Tucker se atrevería a clavar su tenedor en la pierna del Anticristo. Y por eso lo hizo…

"Hijo puta!"

"Gah! No-no me escuchan!" afirmó Tweek mientras se tomaba su tercer café matutino.

…

Nadie sabía por qué el instituto se decoraba con motivos navideños, ya que nadie quería estar allí en las navidades para verlo. Pero aun así los alumnos del consejo escolar y delegados de las clases se molestaban en intentarlo.

"Creo que esa estrella allí arriba queda bastante bien." Sonrió Pip con su voz soñadora.

"Yo creo que más abajo mejor." pensó Wendy llevándose un bolígrafo a los labios. "Y más muérdago. Debería haber un poco sobre cada puerta."

"U-oh! Pe-pero eso daría problemas…" se preocupó Butters frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con él." Dijo el británico.

De repente pasó Kyle a toda prisa por su lado con cara de enfado.

"Craig Tucker, Broflovski…¡Craig Tucker!" advertía Eric caminando tras él, poniendo énfasis en el nombre. "No el idiota de Clyde, ni el bonachón de Jimmy, ni la empollona de Wendy… Estamos hablando del grandísimo capullo hijo puta toca pelotas más grande de todos los tiempos…"

"Después de ti, claro!" Atacó la chica molesta.

"El gordo tiene razón! Qué será lo siguiente, chupársela a Damien?" se indignó McCormick siguiéndoles. "Maldita sea, quiero que me la chupes a mí, Kyle!"

"No querías venir a mi casa! Yo también te podía ayudar!" Masculló furioso Stan, quien cerraba la cola.

"No es lo mismo, Stan! Tú no sacas mala nota, pero él es un crack!" Dijo Kyle girándose de golpe y haciendo que Cartman chocase con él.

"Ah, ahora resulta que el jodido Craig es un crack!" exclamó el moreno furioso. Pip, Butters y Wendy les miraron aturdidos. Los alumnos que pasaban por allí también se paraban a cotillear. "Pues tío, haz lo que te salga de los huevos. Son tus notas al fin y al cabo y si quieres perder el tiempo con él, hazlo!"

Marsh se marchó pisando fuerte y Kyle sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Kenny volvió a deslizar sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo.

"Los celos son temibles, verdad?" sonrió travieso mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Kyle ni se movió. Todavía miraba la puerta por donde se había largado Stan y empezó a enrojecer. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? Solo era Craig…

"Vamos a clase, maricas…" murmuró Cartman con un suspiro.

Los dos rubios y Testaburger volvieron a quedarse solos.

"Bien… como os iba diciendo..." empezó ella intentando no pensar más en la escenita. "El muérdago es…"

"Quieres cerrar tu puta boca?" gritó de pronto Craig pasando por allí y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"No puede ser que no te importe que el capullo de Stanley Marsh vaya a pasar su preciado tiempo con tu mejor amigo, capullo!" exclamaba Damien por detrás de él.

"Qué más da? Mejor ese pringado que otro pervertido, no? Tweek necesita a alguien así!"

"Gah! Déjale, Damien! Oh, Dios! Esto es demasiada presión!" dijo el rubio tras ellos con apuro.

"Pero él tiene razón, tío. Pensábamos que Stan te caía mal." Intentó Token, quien les seguía junto con Clyde. Tucker rodó los ojos mientras se volvía hacia ellos.

"Pues sí, no me cae especialmente bien, pero a fin de cuentas yo voy a pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo que él con el mío."

Hubo un jadeo de sorpresa colectiva general y después algunos empezaron a murmurar mientras Damien permanecía con la boca abierta y Tweek frenaba en seco, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Sí. He hecho un trato con Broflovski. Y ahora… dejemos el tema…" siguió Craig con tranquilidad mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a la clase.

Token y Clyde le siguieron sin más y Tweek a paso lento. Wendy y Butters se miraron más aturdidos que nunca y Pip intentó esconderse tras la escalera plegable, pero no le sirvió de nada.

"Hola, Phillip." Sonrió Damien asomándose por el otro lado, mientras arrancaba la estrella que tanto le había costado al rubio colgar. "Creo que no deberías dedicarte a ayudar con estas tonterías. En el infierno no hay Navidad, ni Hannukah ni mierdas de esas…."

"Por eso rezo todas las noches. Seguro que en el cielo sí que hay." Consiguió decir el otro sonrojado.

"No dejaré que subas hasta allí." Murmuró juguetón el moreno, haciendo que más de una chica que pasaba por allí (Menos Wendy) suspirase enamorada.

Pip estaba petrificado como siempre que aquel tio se acercaba a él. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano al bolsillo, asustado, y agarrar con fuerza el rosario que siempre llevaba con él.

'_Esto te ayudará en las noches frías cuando vayas a América. No te acerques a la oscuridad, pequeño…'_ le había dicho la dueña del orfanato cuando recibió la noticia de que iría de intercambio a Colorado para estudiar.

'_Querida señora… creo que esto no funciona demasiado…' _pensó el rubio en aquel momento.

"Damien, por favor… Estamos ocupados…" bufó Wendy cruzándose de brazos. "Todavia tenemos que organizar el baile de navidad. No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ir con tu panda de capullos, quizás?"

"Un baile?" preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja. Pip aprovechó para apartarse sutilmente.

"Claro! El último día de clase!" exclamó sonriente Stotch. El británico empezó a hacerle gestos frenéticos con las manos por detrás del otro para que se callase. "Será en el gimnasio y…Ups… Nada…" terminó cuando pilló las indirectas del otro.

"Un baile, Wen?" repitió Damien divertido mientras se sacaba un cigarro y se lo llevaba a los labios. La chica miró apurada a Pip y se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir. "Y al parecer alguien no quería que yo me enterase…" siguió.

"Esto… Eh! Bebe! Qué tal?" exclamó Wendy corriendo a saludar a la rubia que pasaba por allí para quitarse al moreno de encima.

"Ahí se escapa de sus responsabilidades nuestra presidenta de alumnos…" comentó Butters parpadeando.

Damien se volvió de nuevo hacia Pip con el cigarro en los labios, quien se sobresaltó al momento.

"Buen intento de escaparte, Phillip… Pero recuerda…" murmuró. Se llevó un dedo al pitillo, del cual salió una llamita que lo encendió. "Aunque en los dibujos animados sea de una manera distinta, en la vida real el gato SIEMPRE acaba a atrapando al ratón."

Y dicho esto se fue dejando al rubio temblando y a Butters socorriéndole.

…..

Stan fue el primero en recoger y salir por la puerta cuando las clases terminaron. No sabía por qué, pero no se había atrevido a mirar a la cara a Tucker durante todo el rato. Sabía que Kyle se quedaría un rato en la biblioteca como siempre, pero seguía molesto con él.

Se dirigió al baño con paso rápido sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y abrió de golpe.

"Aaaah" se escuchó justo después de un fuerte 'Tock'. El moreno parpadeó y se asomó con cuidado. En el suelo del baño se encontraba Tweek agarrándose la frente y con los ojos llorosos.

"Tío!" exclamó Stan agachándose a por él con apuro. "Lo siento, de verdad!"

"Gah! No pasa nada!" contestó el otro con voz temblorosa. Marsh le miró y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquellas lágrimas no habían sido por el golpe.

"Estás bien, Tweek?" preguntó con tacto. El otro asintió frenético y se puso en pie.

"Te-tengo que irme! El sábado vendrás a mi casa por las clases, no? Nos vemos!" dijo mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y salía corriendo.

Por un momento Stan le miró aturdido y luego se dedicó a odiar un poco más a Craig.

…..

Tucker estornudo de camino a su casa.

'_Dicen que cuando estornudas solo una vez es porque alguien está pensando en ti…Quien será?_' pensó sin que le importase lo más mínimo.

…

Kyle buscó algunos libros por las estrechas estanterías de la biblioteca sin dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo. Kenny se acercó sigiloso hacia él mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"Ni lo intentes…" murmuró Broflovski sin mirarle siquiera. El rubio bajó los hombros y le miró con decepción. "Por qué dijiste eso de Stan?"

"El qué? Que es un creído?"parpadeó Kenny.

"No, lo otro."

"Que debería ponerse pantalones más ajustados?"

"No, joder! Lo otro!"

"Que debería hacerse un tatuaje que pusiese 'Todo por mi mejor amigo'?"El pelirrojo se volvió hacia él escandalizado y McCormick le regaló una sonrisa inocente."Ya lo sé, Kahl… Lo de los celos…"

"Eso mismo." Contestó el otro sonrojándose ligeramente. El rubio suspiró divertido.

"Eres increíble… Cómo se nota que no tienes ni idea del impacto que causas sobre los demás…" siguió Kenny desabrochándole los pantalones.

"Que yo qué?" preguntó el otro demasiado absorto en la conversación como para darse cuenta.

"Stanley tiene miedo de perderte, Kahl… Porque es tu mejor amigo y parece que otro tío va a pisar su terreno." Siguió Kenny sonriendo.

"Pero eso es una gilipollez… Nadie será tan íntimo mío como lo es Stan." Se quejó Kyle alucinando. Kenny se abrazó a él tiernamente.

"Tú y Craig… Solos en una misma casa toooda la navidad." Le susurró con sorna. "Yo creo que eso tiene bastante de 'íntimo', no? Los dos juntitos abriendo regalos, comiendo chocolate, cantando villancicos…"

"Te recuerdo que en Hannukah no se lleva lo mis…." Empezó el otro con un suspiro. De pronto notó la mano de Kenny en su entrepierna. "Pero qué carajo te crees que haces?" gritó escandalizado y sonrojado pegándole con un libro en la cara.

Evidentemente la bibliotecaria acabó echándolos a la calle.

…..

'_Oh, mierda… Lo peor es que Kenny tiene razón. Ahora me he sentado aquí en mi habitación a pensar sobre ello y… Vamos a estar solos ese cínico y yo…_' Kyle miró por la ventana de su habitación sin poder evitar enrojecer. Volvía a nevar con fuerza.

Se levantó y se tumbó en la cama con el libro de Historia. Habían hecho el trato, pero no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde entonces. Solo un mísero 'Buenos Días' esa mañana. Si iban a estar juntos en aquello, deberían hablar más, no?

Empezó a sentirse solo sin saber porqué. Le apetecía hablar con Stanley, pero no sabía si seguiría molesto. Finalmente se envalentonó y cogió su móvil para llamarle.

"Hola." Contestó Marsh cuando descolgó. Kyle notó que su voz sonaba apagada.

"Stan… no quiero que te enfades conmigo por culpa de ese tío Serán solo unos días…"

Hubo un silencio donde pareció que el otro se lo estaba pensando.

"Es una fecha muy importante…" murmuró el moreno.

"Solo lo es si uno quiere que lo sea. Él y yo vamos a estudiar, nada más."

"No sé, Kyle… Simplemente no me fio demasiado de él. Lo conocemos bastante bien como para saber que no es alguien legal."

"Si pasase algo malo, me volvería a mi casa sin problema y todo terminaría." Otra vez no se oyó nada y el pelirrojo suspiró. "Me gustaría que mañana por la tarde hiciésemos algo tú y yo juntos. Quieres?"

"Yo…mañana no puedo, lo siento." Habló Stan. Y parecía sincero, pero aun así Kyle se decepcionó un poco.

"Ok, sin problema. Ya quedaremos en otro momento." Sonrió sin ganas."Nos vemos, tío."

Colgó y tiró el teléfono a un lado. Hablar con su amigo no le había quitado sus nervios para nada…

….

"Whohooo! When I feel heavy metal! Whohooo! And I´m pins and I´m needles!" cantaba Damian, mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa con el ipod a todo volumen.

Desde fuera parecía una casa normal, pero una vez dentro el muchacho apareció en el mismísimo infierno.

"Hola, hijo!" Saludó Chris abriéndole sus brazos. El moreno pasó de largo. "Damian, por qué no puedes verme como tu otro padre? Me haces daño!" siguió dolido.

"It´s not my problem! Whohooo!" siguió cantando el muchacho, entrando en su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Se quitó la música y soltó su mochila sobre la cama.

"Hijo mío! Qué le has hecho ahora a mi novio?" rugió su padre entrando sin llamar.

"No me jodas, viejo marica! Saddam era un hijo puta, pero este tío es gilipollas!" exclamó el muchacho.

"Lo dices porque Saddam te compró el Camaro!" se indignó Satanás.

"Sí, para luego follar contigo en él a escondidas porque os daba morbo, pedazo de cabrones!" gritó el moreno.

"Así que es eso! Te avergüenzas de mi!" exclamó su padre dolido. Él alzó una ceja."Por eso no quieres traer nunca a nadie a casa!"

"Cómo coño voy a traer a mis amigos a casa si vivo en el puto infierno?" se quejó Damien.

"Pues a los adolescentes les debería encantar esto!"

"Cuando todo era sexo, drogas y rock! No ahora que es sexo, cócteles y Britney Spears!

"Pues cuando eras pequeño solo te dormías escuchando 'Hit me baby one more time.' Aseguró el rey de las tinieblas. Su hijo se tapó las orejas poniéndose rojo.

"Aaah, cállate!" su padre suspiró y se fue. Damien rodó los ojos y encendió su ordenador. La conexión a internet tardó casi diez minutos en llegarle. Era una de las cosas malas del infierno, que internet era lentísimo. Cuando consiguió conectarse le abrió una conversación a Craig.

'Tío… Tú sabías que habrá puto un baile antes de las vacaciones de Navidad?' escribió.

'Qué pasa? Me quieres invitar?' contestó Craig añadiendo un emoticono de una mano sacando el dedo del medio.

'Gilipollas. Deberíamos organizar algo para putear a la gente.'

'No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. Tengo que estudiar.'

'Cuando te volviste una puta rata de biblioteca, Tucker?'

'Exámenes finales de acceso a la universidad? No me jodas, Damien! Tú tienes un reino, pero yo tengo que aprobarlos o mi padre me meterá los libros por el culo.'

Damien se mordió el labio cabreado y le mandó un emoticono de un letrero que ponía 'Fuck you'.

'Solo quieres destacar para tu inglesito' añadió Craig con un iconito de un corazón.

'Vete a tomar por culo!' y después de esto se desconectó y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, bufando.

Él no sentía nada especial por aquel rubio, solo le ponía caliente. Pero nada, nada, nada, pero nada de nada más!

Un gato blanco con algunas manchas color vainilla saltó de repente a su regazo y ronroneó feliz.

"Quieto, Pip… "se quejó mientras lo acariciaba.

…

El sábado fue un día tranquilo. Por la mañana Kyle intentó estudiar Historia. No consiguió demasiado. Por la tarde intentó estudiar Historia. Se quedó dormido sobre los apuntes.

Cuando despertó tenía el bolígrafo pegado a la cara y dolor de cabeza.

"Kahl, llévame al centro comercial! Han sacado un juego nuevo para la nintendo DS y papá me ha dado dinero!"

"Qué?" preguntó el chico todavía aturdido por el sueño a contratiempo.

"Centro comercial. Ahora." Sentenció el niño cerrando la puerta y corriendo a por su abrigo. El pelirrojo bostezó.

…..

Stan llamó a la puerta de los Tweaks y al momento abrió la madre del rubio.

"Ah, hola, tú debes ser Stanley. Tweek está en su habitación." Dijo amable invitándole a pasar. "Te apetece un café?"

"No, gracias. Ya vengo un poco nervioso." Bromeó el moreno. Ella le sonrió.

"Pues el café es lo mejor para los nervios! Te prepararé uno." Y dejando a Stan aturdido se fue hacia la cocina.

El chico se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras. Cuando abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación del rubio lo vio absorto en una lectura. Se quedó alucinado al verle tan tranquilo.

"Hola?" saludó.

"Gah!" exclamó Tweek tirando el libro al suelo y saltando del susto."Oh, Jesus, Stan!" Marsh rió y se acercó a él. Cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado.

"Bueno… qué quieres que te explique? Platón? Descartes?" preguntó mientras recogía el libro del suelo y se lo devolvía.

"Gracias! Creo…creo que deberíamos empezar por Platón!" dijo el rubio alterado.

"Muy bien." Sonrió el moreno.

…..

Kyle no podía entender por qué dormir un poco le había sentado tan mal. Iba medio atontado hasta el punto de chocarse con los lados de las puertas por no calcular bien la dirección. El centro comercial estaba lleno de gente que hacía sus compras de navideñas. A su alrededor todo eran parejas o grupos de amigos y él se sintió algo idiota al ser el único que iba de la mano de un crio de diez años.

'_Tendría que haber llamado a Kenny o a Cartman…'_ pensó amargado. Luego se imaginó las respuestas de ambos:

_Kenny: 'Quéeee? Tú y yo? Al centro? Quieres meterme mano en los probadores? Que chico malo, Kahl!'_

_Cartman: 'Qué? No me jodas, judío, que estaba viendo la tele!'_

"Allí está la tienda de juguetes!" anunció Ike arrastrándole. '_Nosotros éramos así de infantiles cuando teníamos su edad?'_ se preguntó.

Entraron en la tienda y el pelirrojo tuvo que quitarse el gorro y la bufanda del calor que hacía, no solo por la calefacción, sino además por la gente. Los niños gritaban a su alrededor, estirando de sus madres. Ike se perdió entre el grupo que acechaba los videojuegos y empezó a dar golpes como buen jugador de Hockey. Kyle se quedó parado frente a las muñecas, mirando a la nada con cara de dormido.

"Estás de coña, verdad? Para qué quiero yo el coche de Barbie?" dijo una voz conocida a su lado. El chico se giró y vio a Ruby Tucker, discutiendo con su hermano.

"Pensaba que esto gustaba a todas las niñas." Comentaba Craig con su monótona voz mientras miraba la caja del juguete. Una extraña sensación de ternura se apoderó de Kyle al ver la escena sin saber por qué. Bueno, sí lo sabía… Porque él estaba acostumbrado a ver a Craig envuelto en peleas o haciendo el capullo, no como aquel hermano mayor en una situación tan bonita y dulce…

"Si me compras esa mierda cogeré a Stripe y lo meteré dentro y lo lanzaré por la barandilla de las escaleras!" Contestó entonces la niña haciendo que Broflovski se escandalizase.

"Si tocas a Stripe partiré tus bonitas piernas, niñata de mierda!"

"Qué?" se escandalizó Broflovski. Los hermanos se giraron al momento.

"Ah, la reina del baile…" murmuró Ruby.

"Qué haces aquí, Broflovski?" preguntó el moreno parpadeando. Después abrió más los ojos. "No me digas… que te van las muñecas…" murmuró impactado ante la idea.

"He venido con Ike, joder!" se defendió él sonrojándose un poco. Ike salió de la nada con el juego sonriendo feliz y su hermano le cogió del hombro y lo arrastró hacia él. "Ike, saluda a esta gente!"

"Hey, Ruby." Sonrió. La niña le levantó el dedo como respuesta.

….

Kyle partió su bollo de nata y lo mojó en el chocolate caliente.

'_Vale… El otro día mi madre me echó una buena bronca por juntarme con el hijo de los Tuckers. Ayer, sin embargo, yo pedía su compañía...Y hoy estoy aquí, una vez más montado en su coche. Esto es raro… Porque otra vez sentado a su lado siento esa extraña rebeldía hacia mi mundo que me hizo aceptar su oferta! Es como si la compañía de Craig empezase a gustarme solo porque me hace sentir más independiente… Qué-absoluta-gilipollez'_

"En qué piensas?" preguntó Craig con cierta sorna. Sus hermanos se entretenían en el asiento de atrás con el videojuego nuevo de Ike.

"No me encuentro bien…" Contestó el pelirrojo. El moreno quitó una mano del volante y sin apartar la vista de la carretera se la puso en la frente, sorprendiéndole.

"Puede que sea porque tienes fiebre." Dijo con tranquilidad. "Estás ardiendo."

…..

Wendy y Bebe volvían a sus casas después de un divertido sábado de compras y merienda, comentando las novedades de lo que pasaba últimamente en el instituto. Cuando de pronto encontraron la escena frente a ellas. Frente a la casa de los Broflovski había un coche parado. La ventanilla estaba un poco bajada, de manera que se oía lo que pasaba dentro.

"No, en serio, Craig! No hagas nada! Mis padres me matarán si me ven contigo!"

"Pero estás muy caliente, Broflovski. Será mejor que te lleve a la cama."

"Te estás pasando, idiota! Estoy bien!"

"Ah, sí? Entonces por qué no me dejas que te toque otra vez para comprobarlo?"

"Oh…Dios…Mío…" murmuró Bebe sonrojándose al momento. "Esto va a ser una bomba el lunes!"

…

_LOL… Creo que es la primera historia que hago donde hay tantos personajes descontrolados a la vez =_= U Este capítulo es demasiado ruidoso _

_Pero bueno… espero que os vaya gustando el ritmo que lleva esto.^^ La buena amistad entre Damien y Craig ya estaba planeada, pero me ha hecho gracia poner un coqueteo de broma por parte de Damien después de leerme el último capítulo de 'Gregory para srita South Park 2010', donde hicieron que se me cruzase la pareja por la mente XDD _

_Evidentemente Matt y Trey tienen el copyright sobre estos chicos y el grupo Blur sobre la canción "Song2" que canta Damien. _

_Nos leemos! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

'_No podía reaccionar y ahora tampoco… Todavía siento la textura de sus labios sobre los míos… Noto sus manos apretándome los hombros para que no pudiese escaparme de él…_

_Su olor… Su pelo negro y suave…_

_No puedo creerme lo que ha pasado esta noche en ese baile…_

_Y sin embargo….'_

**3- Noche de música y muérdago**

Kyle pasó todo el domingo en cama, con 39º de fiebre. Pero el lunes cuando despertó se encontraba mucho mejor.

"Estás seguro de que quieres ir a clase, cielo? No será mejor que descanses más?" preguntó su madre cuando el chico salía por la puerta de casa. "Bueno, pues hoy no te quedes a estudiar. Nada más terminen las clases te quiero de vuelta en casa. Mañana nos vamos y al menos quiero disfrutar un poco de ti." Gruñó la mujer. Él rodó los ojos y se fue.

El martes se iban… Cada vez estaba más cerca su pequeña convivencia con Craig Tucker. Y cada vez le apetecía menos… Tenia una sensación extraña cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Sentía como si, como si…

Como si todo fuese a salir mal?

Llegó al instituto y de repente aquella sensación volvió a él. Todo el mundo le miraba y cuchicheaba. Al momento notó sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

….

"Has follado con Broflovski?" preguntó Damien a Craig, haciendo que al moreno se le fuese la calada del cigarro por las vías respiratorias.

"Qué?" consiguió decir mientras tosía sin parar.

"Eso están diciendo las tías." Explicó Clyde asintiendo.

"Pues están equivocadas." Sentenció Tucker volviendo a llevarse el pitillo a los labios. Al ver que sus amigos no parecían muy convencidos rodó los ojos. "Qué?"

"Como que Qué? Es que no te importa lo que digan?" inquirió Damien.

"Pues no. La verdad es que me da igual." Bufó. "Que la gente piense lo que quiera."

"Maldito cabrón…" sonrió el anticristo. Craig se encogió de hombros, pero Token y Clyde intercambiaron una mirada.

"Tío… No puede no importarte simplemente. Esto afecta a más personas." Dejó caer Black. Craig le miró con indiferencia. "Tweek está muy afectado."

El moreno dio una larga calada al cigarro, pensativo.

"Soy muy consciente de que esto puede hacerle daño. Él es mi mejor amigo y me importa. Pero sinceramente, Tweek necesita independizarse de mi un poco."

"Es que no tienes corazón?" se escandalizó Donovan. Craig rodó los ojos.

….

"Y allí estaba yo, a solo veinte puntos de conseguir la máxima puntuación, cuando…" explicaba Cartman a un grupo de chicas delante del aula. De repente Kyle llegó hasta él y le empujó. "Eh! Qué coño pasa?"

"Dímelo tú! Por qué me miran todos? Qué cojones has dicho de mí esta vez?" gritó el pelirrojo sonrojado y enfadado. Eric parpadeó y se giró hacia las chicas, que soltaban risitas divertidas ante la situación.

"Perdonadle… Es que es judío y se le va la cabeza a veces…" explicó con paciencia.

"No estoy para bromas, culo gordo!" se quejó el otro.

"Kyle?" el pelirrojo se giró y se encontró con Stan y Kenny. Ambos le miraban con ojos como platos. "Es cierto?" preguntó el moreno.

"El qué?" gruñó Broflovski, cada vez más confuso y molesto. McCormick le cogió de los hombros y lo zarandeó, haciendo que se marease.

"¡¿No estabas contento con irte a su casa en navidad? ¡¿Has tenido que acostarte con él?" exclamó escandalizado. La mandíbula de Cartman casi tocó el suelo y Kyle se quedó petrificado. Kenny se llevó las manos a la boca, cada vez más sonrojado. "Ya lo entiendo! Seguro que te forzó! Te esperó en la salida de la biblioteca y te siguió hasta tu casa y antes de llegar te cogió y se obligó a subir a su coche, donde te chantajeó con las clases de Historia a cambio de sexo! Tú te negaste porque querías que tu virginidad fuese para mí, pero él insistió, empezando a seducirte con faltas promesas de aprobados en los exámenes finales y entonces no tuviste otra opción que dejarte llevar, llorando desesperadamente, y con el único consuelo de tu imaginación, intentando creer que era yo quien estaba abusando de ti!"

Se hizo un largo silencio solo roto por las risas de las chicas y las miradas ajenas alucinadas. Kyle cerró los ojos, imaginando mil maneras de matar a Kenny. Stan seguía mirando a su amigo con cierto asombro.

"Sí, eso fue justo lo que pasó." Dijo una voz monótona tras ellos. Marsh y McCormick se giraron al momento. Craig les sacó el dedo y entró en la clase justo cuando sonaba la campana.

"En serio?" gritaba Kenny histérico. Kyle seguía sin entender. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero fue arrastrado hacia la clase por el resto de gente mientras reanudaban los cuchicheos.

Stan se quedó un momento parado, mirando a la nada. Cartman le empujó para que entrase, alzando una ceja y él suspiró confuso y pasó.

…..

"Qué? Craig y yo? En serio creen eso?" se escandalizó el pelirrojo cuando por fin consiguió enterarse de lo que pasaba en la última clase, después de pasarse todo el día esquivando rumores absurdos. Sus amigos asintieron.

"Es… es mentira, no?" preguntó temeroso Stan.

"Evidentemente!" afirmó Broflovski. Soltó una risita, aunque algo sonrojado. "A ver… Craig pillado por mi? Podría haber otra pareja más diferente que nosotros?"

"Sí." Le susurró Damien al oído de repente. Kyle dio un salto del susto y el otro rió entre dientes mientras se alejaba.

"Entonces… de donde han sacado algo así?" siguió Stan, malhumorado. Kenny rodó los ojos y miró a Cartman, quien miraba al moreno pensativo. Kyle se mordió el labio, cada vez más rojo por la idea de que todo el mundo creyese que estaba con Tucker. Aquello no le gustó a su amigo.

"No lo se. A lo mejor nos vieron juntos el sábado… Fui al centro comercial con mi hermano y lo encontré allí. Luego me acompañó a casa en su coche…"

Marsh abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello le gustó mucho menos.

…..

"Más muérdago!" gritaba Wendy a Butters lejos de él, en el gimnasio, decorándolo para el baile. Se la veía más encendida y alegre que nunca. "No veis que hay muchas parejas que necesitan liberar sus pasiones?"

Los dos rubios se miraron sin entender, pero al parecer muchas chicas estaban alteradas esa mañana. De pronto alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás al británico.

"Quien soy?" susurró Damien a su oído, asustándolo. Él se soltó como pudo y se apartó al momento, escandalizado.

"Damien! Deja de hacer eso!" exclamó sonrojado. El otro sonrió ligeramente. Con descaro le repaso con la mirada de arriba abajo.

"Por qué nunca te alegras de verme?" quiso saber, haciendo una pequeña parada en la entrepierna del rubio. Pip se tapó horrorizado ante aquello.

"Eres un pervertido!" se quejó. El moreno hizo un ademán con la mano y luego le cogió de la cintura ante el asombro de los demás. Wendy soltó un grito histérico de alegría, esperando más cotilleos.

"Al grano, cariño… Vendrás conmigo al baile de esta noche?"

El rubio intentó soltarse mientras notaba como las mejillas le ardían. Por eso no quería que Damien se enterase del maldito baile, porque sabía que le soltaría algo así!

"Co-como vamos a ir juntos? Somos dos chicos…" intentó con nerviosismo. El anticristo le cogió la barbilla, apretándolo más contra él para que no se le escapase.

"Pequeño… Si yo quiero ir con un tío a esa fiesta, lo haré, sin dar explicaciones a nadie."

"Por supuesto!" dijo Bebe desde lejos, que se había reunido con Wendy y algunas más para adorar la escenita. Pip creyó morirse de la vergüenza.

"No…no creo que sea una buena idea…" murmuró. Damien hizo una mueca y lo dejó ir. El otro se separó al momento y se alisó la ropa, sonrojado. "Mejor no."

"Podría obligarte…" sonrió el moreno travieso. Se escuchó un grito general de emoción por parte de las chicas, que cada vez eran más. Pip le miró con enfado. "Sería una lástima que mañana el baile sufriese un…pequeño accidente, no?"

"No te atreverás!" masculló el rubio cada vez más nervioso. El otro alzó una ceja y señaló uno de los muérdagos que colgaban del techo, el cual empezó a arder al momento.

Los que estaban con la decoración volvieron a gritar, pero esta vez escandalizados.

"Ups…" murmuró Damien, esbozando una sonrisita maliciosa.

Pip tembló con horror.

…..

Y por fin llegó el momento….

El gimnasio estaba decorado con luces brillantes y guirnaldas navideñas. La música sonaba desde un gran altavoz sobre una tarima donde había dos alumnos pinchando discos. Y muérdago. Por alguna razón inexplicable había muuuucho muérdago. Tanto que todo el mundo caminaba mirando hacia arriba con cierta vergüenza para evitar tener que besar a cualquiera.

"Qué grandísima horterada…" comentó Craig mirándolo todo con asco. Iba con una camisa gris con corbata y vaqueros negros. "Por qué nos hacen asistir a estas mierdas justo antes de irnos de vacaciones?"

Clyde le dio un beso en la mejilla y él le miró escandalizado. El chico sonrió y señaló hacia arriba. Estaban bajo una ramita de muérdago, evidentemente. Token rió, pero Tweek seguía algo incómodo.

"Donde está Damien?" preguntó el moreno mientras se limpiaba la cara con cierto asco, haciendo que Donovan se indignase como una chica.

"Tenia una cita. O eso dijo él." Se encogió de hombros Token. Tucker sacó su paquete de cigarros y miró hacia la puerta.

Kyle acababa de llegar vestido con una camisa verde botella que resaltaba sus rizos rojizos. Kenny le acompañaba, cogiéndole del brazo como si temiese que se le fuese a escapar. El moreno no dudó en acercarse hacia ellos, sin añadir nada más y Tweek sintió aquel acto como una puñalada.

"Tío… Deberías hablar con él de una vez sobre lo que sientes." Suspiró Token pasándole un brazo por el hombro para reconfortarle.

"¡N-No puedo!" confesó a sus amigos. "Es demasiada presión!" Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

"Hey, Broflovski." Saludó Tucker. El chico le miró y no pudo evitar enrojecer. Era la primera vez que le veía tan elegante. "Podemos hablar?"

El pelirrojo parpadeó. Notaba las miradas ajenas clavándose en él.

"Esta noche no violarás a nadie, Tucker!" exclamó McCormick poniéndose delante de Kyle.

"Es sobre el rumor?" preguntó Kyle haciendo caso omiso del rubio. El otro dio una calada a su cigarro.

"Kenny, Podrías dejarnos solos?" pidió sin contestar al pelirrojo. El rubio le miró con recelo, pero luego se alejó.

Wendy sacó a Clyde a bailar y Bebe a Token, de manera que Tweek se quedó solo en un rincón sin apartar la mirada de Craig.

"Esta está dedicada a los más románticos!" exclamó el dj por el micrófono. Empezó a sonar una lenta y las parejas se agarraron después de reír un poco.

Damien entró en aquel momento, llevando un elegante traje de chaqueta todo negro excepto por la corbata granate. Llevaba a Pip del hombro y los demás se giraron a mirar, ávidos de cotilleos.

"Te sienta muy bien ese estilo." comentó el moreno con sorna haciendo que el otro se sonrojase. El británico iba con un traje marrón al más puro estilo Dandi, con sus tirantes incluidos. Parecía un muñeco a tamaño natural y aquello complacía demasiado a Damien. "Estaría mejor si sonrieses un poco también…"

"Si no me hubieses secuestrado podría sonreír." Masculló el otro sonrojado y nervioso. A Damien le gustaba verlo así, sacando un poco de carácter. Le prefería cuando sonreía y hablaba con su voz angelical, pero debía reconocer que de aquella manera también le adoraba.

"No seas tan quisquilloso, Phillip." Se burló estirando de él hacia la pista de baile. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y le cogió la otra para seguir el ritmo suave de la música. "Dame un par de bailes al menos. Después prometo dejarte en paz."

Le sonrió de tal manera que el rubio no pudo evitar que le temblasen las piernas. Soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

"Nunca cumples tus promesas y lo sabes." Murmuró.

"Puedo intentarlo…" dejó caer el otro con travesura. Pip le miró con recelo.

Stan entró en ese momento arreglándose la camisa azul y lo primero que vio fue a Tucker hablando con su mejor amigo, más apartado que los demás y por supuesto dándoles mucho más que hablar. Sitió la rabia correrle por las venas y apartó la cabeza con enfado. Entonces se fijó en Tweek, a solas en aquel rincón. El rubio tampoco apartaba la mirada de aquellos dos y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No pudo evitar acercarse e él.

"Vamos, tío… Solo es un rumor…" empezó una vez a su lado. No sabía muy bien cómo consolarle. Nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie de aquella manera y realmente se estaba consolando a sí mismo también.

"Gah!" le saludó el otro, haciéndole sonreír. "Ya-ya lo sé! Pero…!" Tweek se puso más nervioso sonrojado si cabía. "E-eso no es… lo que me molesta…!" Stan esperó mientras le pasaba una mano por detrás. Allí, tan cerca del rubio, se dio cuenta de lo delgado y pequeño que parecía a pesar de tener su edad. "Craig… Gah! Siempre va a su ritmo… Le da igual lo que digan…" el chico se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, cubriéndose por la vergüenza porque las lágrimas intentaban salir. "…no ha corrido a decirme que es un rumor falso! No… no le ha importado mi opinión!"

Stan sintió como la rabia le revolvía el estómago y odió a Craig por ello. No solo porque aquello fuese verdad, sino también porque había ido a buscar a Kyle. Antes que por Tweek, se había preocupado por Kyle… Aquello empezó a cabrearle de verdad.

"Y… y luego…. Gah! Luego está el tema de las fiestas!" siguió Tweak sollozando.

"Solo van a estudiar." Se auto convenció él, sintiéndose idiota por ello. El rubio negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

"No, Stanley… Le-le conozco muy bien… Gah!" Stan esperó, empezando a ponerse nervioso él también. "A-aunque parezca indiferente… es cu-cuestión de tiempo que Cr-Craig empiece a ver a Ky-Kyle como lo hacen todos…"

Aquellas palabras horrorizaron a Marsh.

"Qué está pasando? Se han enterado de que pasaré las fiestas en tu casa?" empezó Kyle con impaciencia.

"No tengo ni idea. Pero eso no es lo que importa." dijo Tucker dando una calada y soltando el humo con tranquilidad. "A mi estas cosas no me afectan, pero quiero saber si tú serás capaz de llevarlo."Broflovski parpadeó confuso.

"Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Porque evidentemente si a ti te molesta tendré que desmentirlo." Explicó el moreno alzando una ceja. Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. "Entonces, te molesta el rumor?"

"Me molesta que cada vez que te acercas a mí el mundo parece ponerse en mi contra…" murmuró el pelirrojo.

"Me estás culpando a mí de tus desgracias?" sonrió Craig sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Era curioso… Nunca se había fijado en lo verdes que eran. Realmente entendía porque el semita gustaba tanto a los demás.

"Por mí todo está bien. Solo me ha sorprendido un poco" siguió Kyle divertido. "Aunque creo que Stan se ha molestado…" añadió con cierta pena. Craig se llevó el cigarro a los labios, volviendo a adoptar su indiferencia habitual.

"Ese ya no es mi problema…" comentó con frialdad. Kyle le miró con asombro.

"Este era mi primer baile de verdad…" comentó Pip cuando se apartaron de la pista.

"¿Era?" aventuró Damien. "Te aseguro que puedo ser una pareja de baile más que satisfactoria."

"Sí, seguro…" suspiró el rubio. El moreno lo cogió de la cintura y lo apretó más contra él, escandalizándolo.

"Habrías preferido venir con una tía?" le susurró, tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban. "O quizás pensabas en otro tío?"

Pip no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se removió nervioso, notando la amenaza en la voz del moreno. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

"Simplemente no puedo confiar en ti…" murmuró sin poder apartar sus ojos de los del Anticristo. Damien sonrió un poco y ladeó la cabeza.

"Sabes? Mientras bailamos hemos pasado por debajo de cuatro ramas de muérdago. Ahora mismo tenemos una sobre nuestras cabezas." comentó divertido. "Y sin embargo, aun no te he besado. No me merezco un poco de confianza?"

Pip miró hacia arriba al momento y vio que estaba en lo cierto. Volvió a mirar a su pareja de baile con los ojos como platos. Damien alzó una ceja y él se relajó un poco.

"Te daré de momento el beneficio de la duda…" murmuró. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, travieso.

"Creo… que me voy a casa!" decidió Tweek intentando no mirar más a Tucker. Stan asintió y el rubio se despidió de él con una sonrisa nerviosa y apagada.

Cuando Tweek se fue, Marsh decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la pista de baile, lanzando miradas fugaces a Kyle. Su amigo parecía molesto con el moreno, pero aun así se sonrojaba con frecuencia y Craig reía.

Las palabras de Tweek se le revolvieron en la cabeza.

Tucker podía fijarse en Kyle…. Iban a estar solos en una casa y evidentemente podría pasar algo entre ellos. Algo que le dejaría a él al margen de la vida de Broflovski. No iba a permitirlo. Nadie le quitaría a su mejor amigo…

"Sí es tu problema. Y el mío." Se enfadó Kyle cruzándose de brazos. "Si Stan piensa lo que no es, yo…"

Calló al momento, mordiéndose la lengua por bocazas. Había estado a punto de soltar lo que sentía por Stanley! Craig sonrió suspicaz ante aquello y ladeó la cabeza.

"Solo tú eres responsable de tus propias decisiones, Broflovski." Susurró juguetón. "Qué más da lo que piense él? Mañana dormirás en mi casa, no? Si él no confía en ti por un estúpido rumor, no creo que lo haga después de las navidades."

El pelirrojo enrojeció hasta las orejas, recordando al momento su trato. Se mordió el labio y asintió.

"Tienes razón…" dijo. Tucker alzó la barbilla con orgullo y entonces se fijó en lo que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

Miró a Kyle, quien no se había dado ni cuenta.

"Broflovski…" empezó.

"Kyle…" dijo de repente Stan a su lado.

Y cogiendo a su amigo de los hombros le besó con fuerza.

Fue como si el baile se detuviese para el pelirrojo. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en aquellos tres. Las chicas soltaron gritos histéricos. Los chicos mantenían la boca abierta como tontos. Y Craig miraba a la pareja con cierto asombro.

"S-Stan…" murmuró Kyle más rojo que nunca cuando el otro rompió el contacto. Marsh se relamió el labio inferior y a su amigo el temblaron las piernas.

"Ya sabes. Muérdago…" sonrió el moreno de manera encantadora. Pero Broflovski seguía sin poder decir media palabra. Se llevó las manos a la boca y tras echar una mirada de terror hacia Kenny y Cartman se fue corriendo.

Stan lanzó una mirada desafiante a Tucker quien alzó una ceja a modo de respuesta.

"Suave…" sonreía Kenny desde la otra punta del gimnasio. Se volvió hacia Cartman. "Parece que por fin Stan se ha dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo es el más deseado por todos, no?"

Eric dio un trago a su bebida y luego bufó, mirando al moreno con cierto recelo.

"Yo creo que más bien se ha dado cuenta de que si quiere seguir teniendo a su perrito fiel atado en su jardín, de vez en cuando debe darle alguna golosina…"

McCormick sonrió y miró hacia los muérdagos.

"Me jode admitir esto, pero nuestro moreno también es un capullo integral."

"Ya le explotará en la cara…" comentó el castaño, mirando a los demás. Dejó su vaso y salió a la pista en busca de compañía.

…..

A la una de la madrugada el baile llegó a su fin. El gimnasio empezó a vaciarse mientras algunos se quedaban a recoger.

Craig no ayudó, pero sí se quedó un rato fuera mientras se fumaba un cigarro y pensaba en lo ocurrido. Ver a Kyle besando a Stan Marsh. O mejor dicho… Ver a Stan besando a Kyle…

Había sido…¿extraño?

…..

Tweek no podía dormir. Nunca podía de por sí y ahora le costaba más que nunca. Su móvil sonó de repente, asustándolo.

'Espero que estés mejor. No me gusta verte así. Iré a tu casa mañana. Stanley.'

El chico se removió, notando como enrojecía un poco.

…

"Por qué me obligas a hacer esto?" se quejó Damien, escoba en mano.

"Porque formo parte de la delegación de alumnos y es mi deber ayudar." Explicó Pip algo cortado mientras quitaba la decoración de la fiesta. "Tú puedes irte."

El otro bufó y rodó los ojos.

"Nadie me espera en casa, no hay problema." Bromeó. El rubio rió mientras se subía a una escalera para retirar los muérdagos. "Oye, ten cuidado…" murmuró Damien.

Al momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle. ¡Parecía un puto enamorado! ¡¿Cómo le soltaba eso? Pip le miró de reojo simplemente y siguió a lo suyo con nerviosismo.

"No pasa nada. Solo hay que…Uaaaah!" resbaló.

"Philip!" gritó Damien cogiéndole al vuelo. Los demás se giraron a mirar, asustados.

"Estáis bien?" preguntó Wendy desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Perfectamente." Masculló el moreno soltando al otro, quien le miraba sonrojado. "¡¿No te he dicho que tengas cuidado? ¡No puedes subirte ahí sin mirar, idiota! ¡Es de subnormales no ver que…"

Pip no le escuchaba. Por su mente solo se cruzaba una palabra. 'Philip.'

Hasta ese momento nunca se había dado cuenta de algo. Algo que pasó hacia muchos años atrás, la primera vez que habló con Damien…

"_Hola, qué tal? Me llamo Philip, pero me llaman Pip, porque me odian."_

"_Pues te llamaré Pip"_

Damien era el único que le llamaba Philip ahora.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, porque sabía que aquello era como abrir una caja de Pandora, se abrazó a su cuello y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, dejándolo de piedra.

"Eh… Feliz Navidad….Damien." murmuró cortado. Recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo mientras el otro miraba a la nada, frotándose los labios.

"Me acaba de besar?" preguntó a la nada en general, algo sonrojado.

"Eh… Eso creo…" dijo Butters.

"Y me ha dicho Feliz Navidad… Por qué me lo ha dicho?" siguió el otro mirando a la nada.

"Porque hoy era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones, supongo. No te volverá a ver hasta Enero." Explicó Wendy.

"Eso cree? De verdad?" murmuró el moreno. Y la sonrisa que esbozó no predecía nada bueno.

Al menos para Pip.

…

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, pero Kyle no podía dejar de escribir, frenético.

…_.Noto sus manos apretándome los hombros para que no pudiese escaparme de él…_

_Su olor… Su pelo negro y suave…_

_No puedo creerme lo que ha pasado esta noche en ese baile…_

_Y sin embargo….'_

El chico alzó la cabeza y miró su pared, notando como las mejillas le ardían y la confusión se apoderaba de él. Siguió:

'_Y sin embargo no tengo ni idea de por qué pensaba en el maldito Craig.' _

…_._

Me ha costado la vida meter todo lo que tenia que meter en el maldito baile, pero lo conseguí . Aunque creo que ha quedado demasiado serio todo… :/ Llegamos a las navidades por fin, XDD

South Park no me pertenece! (Más quisiera yo…)

Gracias por leer y por la espera! Esta vez tardé un poco más xC


	4. Chapter 4

4- **Bienvenido a mi vida**

La casa se veía extraña sin los gritos de Sheila Broflovski, pero la mujer se había ido aquella mañana con su marido y su hijo menor hacia Canadá.

Él había decidido su propia suerte…. Y ahora tenía la certeza de que se había equivocado con su decisión…

'_Bien, Kyle… Tú sí que sabes complicar las cosas' _pensaba mientras se frotaba las manos en el hall de su casa_.' La noche antes de mudarte unos días con Tucker, ponte a pensar en él mientras el tío que supuestamente te gusta te está comiendo la boca…' _

Y ese era el problema… Que Stan le había besado. Cielos… ¡¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Nunca había presentado signos de sentir algo por él antes! ¡¿Por qué ahora?

Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sonrojado. A lo mejor estaba borracho… No, el beso no sabía a alcohol… Dios, estaba pensando en el sabor del beso? Ese no era el tema!

El timbre de su casa sonó y dio un respingo.

'_Mierda, es Craig! Con qué cara le miro yo ahora? No…tranquilo, Kyle… sabes que sigues enamorado de Stanley… Nada más abras esa puerta todo volverá a la normalidad entre tú y Tucker.' _

Llamaron de nuevo y el chico abrió de golpe, todavía envuelto en los nervios. Craig estaba apoyado en el umbral, fumando un cigarro.

"Estás preparado?" preguntó con tranquilidad. Kyle le cerró la puerta en la cara, sonrojado hasta las orejas."Eh… Broflovski?" siguió el moreno.

'_Oh, mierda!_' pensó el pelirrojo alarmado, volviendo a abrir.

"Lo siento! Ahora… Yo… Podemos irnos!"

El moreno alzó una ceja mientras él cogía su maleta y supo que estaba así por culpa de Marsh.

…

El joven Pip despertó algo sudado debido a todas las mantas en las que estaba cubierto y a la alta calefacción de su casa. Se levantó dando un bostezo y se puso la bata encima del pijama de franela granate.

Aquel era el primer día de vacaciones y debía aprovecharlo bien para estudiar, divertirse con sus amigos y sobretodo, SOBRETODO, recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

"Oh, Jesucristo!" exclamó recordándolo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Besé a Damien! Besé a Damien!"

Realmente era algo preocupante, porque bueno… besar al anticristo no debía ser muy bueno para la salud mental de uno…

Sacudió la cabeza notándose enrojecer y salió hacia el pasillo, intentando controlarse. Vale… Tenía todas las navidades para prepararse antes de volver a verle. Cuando pasasen, ya estaría preparado. Ya seria distinto…

"Hola Phillip." Sonrió Damien, sentado en la mesa de su cocina.

El corazón casi se le salió por la boca al pobre rubio.

"Qu-que-qué haces tú aquí?" quiso saber. Su madre adoptiva se apartó de los fogones y le tendió un plato de beicon y patatas fritas al moreno.

"Buenos días, cariño. Tu amigo ha venido a verte. No te alegras?"

"Claro…pero…" murmuró Pip todavía alucinando.

"Creo que su hijo no me esperaba 'tan temprano'" sonrió el anticristo dándole doble significado a las últimas palabras.

"Ha sido una sorpresa, sí. Pip no recibe visitas a menudo… Te quedarás a comer, Damien?" preguntó la mujer amablemente mientras servía el desayuno al rubio."Vamos, Pip, siéntate."

"Sí, Phillip. Siéntate, que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar." Siguió el moreno, sin dejar de mirarle de arriba abajo.

Pip deseó que un agujero se abriese bajo él y se lo tragase.

….

La habitación de Craig Tucker no se parecía en nada a la idea que llevaba Kyle encima. Era única… El chico la tenia hecha un completo desastre. La cama medio deshecha, la ropa por las sillas… Y la estantería, sin embargo, parecía de museo. Todos los libros estaban perfectamente ordenados y los pocos adornos en su sitio.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la jaula de la cobaya y metió un dedo entre las rejas para tocarla mientras sonreía un poco.

"No tenía una mancha negra en el lomo?" preguntó con curiosidad. Craig se puso a su lado, poniéndole nervioso y miró a su mascota.

"No…No es el mismo. Este es Stripe II. El primero murió hace tiempo." explicó con tranquilidad. Kyle hizo un mohín a modo de pésame.

"Da mala suerte poner el mismo nombre a un segundo animal." Dijo mientras miraba al moreno.

"También da mala suerte estar con alguien debajo del muérdago y que te bese un recién llegado." Sonrió el otro. Kyle apartó la mirada al momento, sonrojado ante aquel golpe tan bajo.

"Me…me pilló por sorpresa." Intentó explicarse. "Seguro que tú tampoco te habías dado cuenta de que aquella maldita rama estaba allí arriba."

Craig sonrió un poco, sin dejar de mirarle.

"No, no lo vi…" mintió. "Pero Stanley ya se encargó de enseñarme la lección."

Kyle le lanzó una mirada significativa. Lo que más le inquietaba del moreno eran sus limitadas emociones. Daba igual lo que dijese, nunca sabrías en qué estaba pensando.

"Estáis juntos?" murmuró Tucker de repente.

'_Buena pregunta…Espero que esa no entre en el examen porque suspendo seguro.'_ pensó Kyle, enrojeciendo.

"No…no lo sé. Creo… que de momento no."contestó.

"De momento?" sonrió Craig divertido ladeando la cabeza.

Kyle suspiró intentado tranquilizarse. Se sentía Tweek bajo toda aquella presión. En aquel momento su cabeza bailaba loca.

"Ya está bien! A estudiar!" ordenó el pelirrojo. Mientras antes cortasen aquella tensión mucho mejor.

"Claro." Asintió el otro. Parpadeó algo confuso. Por un momento había olvidado que el pelirrojo estaba allí para estudiar, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

…

"Así que hijo de un rey?" se sorprendió el padre adoptivo de Pip mientras todos comían juntos.

"Es increíble…" sonrió la madre. Eran una pareja joven y bastante inocentona que no podían tener hijos propios y por eso decidieron quedarse con el rubio cuando supieron que después de la primaria debía volver al orfanato de Inglaterra.

"Sí, señor… Mi padre es un hombre que tiene mucha influencia social." Afirmó el moreno llevándose el tenedor a la boca. "Aunque su reino queda muy lejos de South Park…"

"Es muy interesante, sí…" murmuró Pip con la mirada perdida, sin poder creer lo surrealista que era todo aquello.

"Irás a casa mañana para celebrar la Nochebuena?" preguntó la mujer de nuevo. Una sonrisa fugaz atravesó la cara de Damien antes de volverse seria y aquello hizo que el rubio temblase.

"No, señora… En casa…no celebramos la navidad. Supongo que me quedaré por aquí, en casa de alguien…" dejó caer fingiendo un suspiro.

Pip abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Quédate aquí, serás bienvenido!"

"Pero… madre…" dijo Pirrup horrorizado ante la idea. Todos le miraron. "Eh… bueno… Damien querrá ver a sus padres…"

"No, la verdad es que no." sonrió el moreno.

"Pero igual no le dejan quedarse aquí…" masculló el rubio mirándole con odio.

"Seguro que tengo su consentimiento." Siguió el otro ladeando la cabeza divertido.

"Perfecto!" aplaudió el padre de Pip. "Pues mañana seremos cuatro! Brindemos por ello!"

El anticristo alzó su copa y bebió, sin dejar de mirar a Pip con una maliciosa sonrisita.

El rubio tembló de arriba abajo. Iba a ser una Nochebuena que de buena no tuviese nada…

…..

El timbre de los Tweaks sonó aquella tarde y el rubio dio un salto en su silla.

"Gah! Mamá? Estás abajo?" preguntó con nerviosismo. El timbre volvió a sonar y él se estiró de los mechones de pelo rubios. "Ay, Dios!"

Bajó trotando las escaleras y cuando distinguió un cabello negro creyó ver a Craig delante de su puerta. Pero no era él.

"Ay! Stanley!" exclamó al verle la cara larga que traía el chico. "E-Estas bien?"

Stan le miró y sonrió un poco.

"No pasa nada, Tweek… Venga, vamos a estudiar…."

El rubio asintió confuso. Había pasado algo que él se había perdido, pero no era capaz de preguntarle y por la experiencia que tenia con Craig, supo que entonces se quedaría sin saberlo…

…..

La nieve estuvo cayendo durante todo el día y la gente que no había terminado sus compras navideñas corría de un lado a otro.

"No me puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…" murmuraba Pip, arrebujado en su abrigo rojo delante de un escaparate.

"Me conoces muy poco si de verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando hasta Enero después de lo que hiciste." Sonrió el otro llevándose el cigarro a los labios.

"No podemos pasar la Navidad con el anticristo!" se quejó el rubio. "Es… es inmoral!"

"Yo no sé lo que es la moralidad…" bromeó el moreno pasándole la mano libre por encima de los hombros. "Por cierto… Te gustó el beso?"

"Sabía a quemado." Murmuró el británico sonrojado."Y no me preguntes que sabor es ese. Simplemente sabía a quemado."

"Sé perfectamente a qué sabe el fuego, Phillip." Siguió sonriendo el anticristo. Se acercó a su oreja."Y si quisieras pasar una noche conmigo, tú también lo experimentarías…"

El rubio se apartó de él escandalizado y sonrojado y se colocó bien su gorrita negra.

"Mañana pasaremos la noche juntos." Murmuró. Después carraspeó e hizo todo lo posible para no mirarle. "Y ahora deberías irte… Tengo que… Bueno… Quiero comprar tu regalo."

"Un regalo, para qué?" se extrañó el otro. Pip parpadeó y le miró como si le estuviese preguntando una tontería.

"Es navidad, Damien." Dijo simplemente antes de irse.

El moreno le miró y poco a poco abrió más los ojos. Claro, era navidad… Regalos… Él nunca había comprado un regalo a nadie.

"Oh, mierda!" exclamó mientras se metía en la primera tienda que vio.

…

"Le besé…" murmuró Stan de repente. Tweek le miró sorprendido. "Y aun así hoy se ha ido con él… Lo siento."

"Po-por qué te disculpas?" preguntó el otro.

"No lo sé… Supongo que creo que es mi responsabilidad que lo estés pasando tan mal…" le sonrió vagamente.

Aunque Tweek seguía temblando por sus nervios, por dentro estaba petrificado. No podía creerse que Stanley le creyese tan importante como para contarle sus problemas con Broflovski. Y no solo eso… Le importaba también sus sentimientos. Notó un dolor en el estómago al recordar que Craig nunca hacia aquello. Se molestaba en dar palizas a quienes se metían con él y siempre le estaba cuidando a su manera, pero nunca se preocupaba en mostrarse interesado por sus sentimientos.

"Gah! No te preocupes!" dijo el rubio bajando la mirada a su libro de Filosofía. "Además… Yo ta-tampoco estoy siendo bueno con Kyle! Te tengo aquí casi todos los-los días!"

"Bueno…, él no lo sabe aun…" reconoció el moreno sintiéndose más culpable todavía por eso. Tweek le miró sin entender y el sonrió un poco. "No me atreví. Seguro que él también se pone celoso porque estoy contigo. Eres más adorable de lo que crees." Bromeó.

El rubio no pudo evitar enrojecer. Sonrió nerviosamente, haciendo que Stan se sonrojase también ante aquella sonrisa.

" Gra-gracias." Dijo Tweak, removiéndose en su asiento. Marsh le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por la espalda. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez le gustaba más hacer aquello. Le gustaba mucho sentir a Tweek temblando bajo su mano y saber que era capaz de protegerle.

"Qué le pasó a tu antiguo profesor particular?" preguntó para cambiar de tema. Notó como el otro se asustaba.

"Gah! No era de fi-fiar!" exclamó.

"Por qué?" insistió el moreno lleno de curiosidad. Tweek enrojeció y se tiró de un mechón rubio.

"Era un jugador del equipo de Fu-futbol! Y so-solo quería molestarme!"

"Que hijo de puta…" murmuró Marsh alucinando ante la noticia. "No te preocupes, Tweek, yo no me aprovecharé de ti, te lo prometo."

El moreno apartó la mano de su espalda y el sonrió de nuevo. El otro le devolvió la sonrisa, llena de nerviosismo como siempre.

….

Tucker dejó el bote de Coca-cola Zero en la caja del supermercado 24h y sacó su cartera de dinero.

"Pagará con tarjeta, señor?" preguntó una voz familiar. El moreno alzó la vista y vio a McCormick con el uniforme del establecimiento, pasando su compra.

"Eh, tio." Saludó. "No sabía que trabajabas aquí."

"Me llaman siempre por las vacaciones. Ya sabes, un dinerito extra." Dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo. "En el segundo pasillo tienes Coca-cola normal."

"Esta es para Broflovski." Explicó el otro. Tuvo que apartar la mirada para seguir hablando porque Kenny le sonrió de una manera muy rara."He ido a por pizza y una película para esta noche, pero en la pizzería no tenían la Zero y es la que él me ha pedido."

"Que servicial. No me extraña que todos piensen que estáis juntos." Jugueteó el rubio mientras le tendía la mano para que le pagase."No seas tan amable con él o terminaras cayendo en lo que todos conocemos como el 'hechizo rojo'".

Craig sonrió sarcástico mientras le daba el billete.

"A mí no me interesa la brujería, McCormick." Dijo. "Eso lo dejo para ti o para el idiota de Stanley."

Estiró la mano para recoger el cambio, pero Kenny le cogió de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí.

"Para no interesarte, ya hablas de nuestro Stan con cierto rencor." Le susurró al oído con sorna. "Hasta me sorprende que aun no le hayas partido la cara por lo que pasó en el baile. Reconoce que querías besarle tú…"

"No me toques las narices, McCormick, o acabaré partiéndotela a ti." dijo el otro rodando los ojos. "El hechizo rojo, eh? Te puedo asegurar que soy capaz de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Broflovski sin pensar con la polla."

"Ya me pasaré por allí para verlo!" exclamó el otro divertido mientras él se iba farfullando.

…

"Sí, todo bien, mamá. El día ha sido un poco aburrido, pero nada más. No… No ha venido nadie. He estado solo todo el tiempo." Craig entró en la casa, cargado con la pizza, las coca-colas y la película. Kyle se llevó un dedo a los labios para advertirle y él sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba a la mesa a dejar las cosas."Como está Ike? Eso es genial. Vale, hasta mañana!"

"Me gusta como mientes. Suenas muy natural." Bromeó. Broflovki hizo un ademán con la mano y fue a ayudarle. "He visto a Kenny. Está en el supermercado de 24h."

"Ah, sí. Siempre va por estas fechas. ¿Qué te ha dicho?"

El moreno le miró de reojo y sonrió un poco.

"Tonterías."

Kyle rió mientras sacaba la película que Tucker había traído. La cara le cambió al momento.

"The Ring?" murmuró.

"Ya la has visto?" preguntó Craig.

"No…" murmuró Broflovski. '_Ni pensaba verla. NUNCA_.' Añadió para sus adentros.

"No tendrás miedo, verdad?" se burló Tucker. "O acaso está en la lista de las pelis prohibidas en tu casa?"

"Siempre crees que hago todo lo que mi madre me dice?" dijo Kyle algo molesto. "Si fuese así, no estaría aquí."

"Claro que estarías." Sonrió el moreno. Le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la barbilla. "Pero en contra de tu voluntad." Bromeó.

Se fue a poner la mesa y Kyle no tardó en enrojecer ante aquel pensamiento. No tenia sentido. No podían gustarle tanto los juegos de Tucker ahora que tenia una oportunidad de estar Stanley! Bueno… Si Stan quería algo con él… claro, que aun estaba por verse…

El moreno puso el dvd para desgracia de Broflovski quien se deslizó hacia el sofá y cogió un cojín para taparse los ojos cuando fuese necesario. Craig se sentó a su lado despreocupadamente y le dio al play.

Los primeros créditos ya le revolvieron el estómago y tuvo que dar un trago de su bebida mientras Tucker comía pizza, inmune al miedo que causaba la película.

Cuando ya llevaban veinte minutos hasta Craig tuvo que reconocer que era bastante acojonante. Los dos muchachos estaban echados hacia atrás, poniendo caras de horror ante lo que veían.

"Por qué me torturas de esta manera?" murmuró el pelirrojo, abrazando con fuerza el cojín.

"No seas cobarde, Broflovski." Masculló el otro mirando con atención lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

"No me jodas! Tú también estás asustado!" Craig le miró con recelo al escuchar aquello, pero volvió a la película. Kyle soltó aire lentamente para tranquilizarse e intentó pensar en otra cosa."Es la primera película que vemos juntos…" murmuró.

"Hemos visto muchas pelis juntos, capullo." Contestó Tucker.

"Quería decir los dos solos!" se quejó el otro.

"Seguro que con Stan has visto cientos." Masculló el moreno. ¿Por qué soltaba aquello? No quería saber qué cosas hacían aquellos dos juntos.

"Sí, he visto bastantes." Afirmó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño ante aquello tan obvio. Craig rodó los ojos y entonces hubo un momento de tensión para la protagonista. "Ah, mierda! Avísame cuando pase el miedo!" siguió Kyle tapándose la cara.

"Ya puedes mirar." Sonrió Tucker.

Kyle se asomó el tiempo suficiente para ver la peor escena de toda la película.

"Aaaaah, hijo de putaaaaa!" gritó enganchándose a su cintura y hundiendo la cara en su pecho con tanto impulso que ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Tio!" se quejó Craig enfadado.

Calló de golpe al ver a Kyle encima de él, sin soltarle todavía.

"Ha sido tu culpa!" exclamó molesto el pelirrojo alzando la mirada. Al momento notó como se le aceleraba el corazón. Tenia a Tucker MUY cerca. Y él no dejaba de mirarle con sus intensos ojos negros. "Me has…me has mentido." Murmuró.

Craig notaba la tensión. Notaba el peso del pelirrojo encima de él. De ese pelirrojo que todos querían… No pudo evitar sentir cierto gusto ante aquel pensamiento.

"Regla número uno para tu estancia aquí: Nunca te fíes de mi por las noches…"sonrió.

Kyle sintió la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. No después de besar a Stan… Pero aun así no fue capaz de levantarse, recordando en quien estaba pensando durante aquel beso.

"Entonces… tendré que cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con llave?" dijo suavemente.

Tucker abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella respuesta y sintió como se sonrojaba.

Pero en aquel momento sonó su teléfono móvil, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Kyle se levantó al momento, notando como la tensión se desvanecía de su cuerpo y cada vez más rojo por lo que acababa de hacer. Craig miró quien llamaba y maldiciendo entre dientes por la interrupción descolgó.

"Hola, Damien."

"Hola, capullo." Dijo el otro. "Tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda."

"Creo que yo también tengo un gran problema…" murmuró Tucker mientras miraba la espalda de Kyle, que estaba recogiendo los restos de la cena.

"Tengo que comprar un regalo de navidad. Y no sé dónde, ni cómo, ni qué." Siguió el otro ignorándole.

"Para quien es?" quiso saber el moreno.

"Importa eso?"

"Claro."

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

"Para Phillip." Reconoció el anticristo entre dientes. Craig se quedó unos segundos parado, procesando aquella información. Entonces colgó.

"Quien era?" quiso saber Kyle fingiendo normalidad, pero sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

"Nadie importante." Dijo el otro. El teléfono volvió a sonar y descolgó mientras rodaba los ojos."Qué?"

"Hijo de puta!" exclamó Damien antes de colgarle él esta vez.

….

'_Mierda, mierda, mierda! Pero qué coño me pasa? He estado a punto de querer que Craig me haga de todo! He tonteado con él como un puto desesperado! Aaargh! Todo por culpa de ese pensamiento el día del baile! Con lo bien que iba el día, que hasta he sido capaz de explicar algunos acontecimientos históricos sin meter la pata… Y por qué coño ha tenido que traer esa maldita película? Ahora no solo sé que la convivencia va a ser todavía más tensa, sino que estoy cagado de miedo!' _

El viento golpeó la ventana de la habitación de Ruby, donde Kyle se alojaba. El chico levantó la mirada de su libreta y miró al exterior. La imagen de la protagonista de la película cruzó su mente por un momento y los ojos se le salieron de las orbitas.

…

Craig repasaba sus apuntes antes de apagar la luz. No entendía qué le había pasado. Estaba seguro de que aquel trato con Broflovski era una buena idea, pero ahora todo se había complicado un poco… ¿Acaso él era un pervertido como McCormick o como todos aquellos a los que había pegado? No podía ser eso… Él nunca había querido ponerle una mano encima a Tweek, sabiendo lo vulnerable que era… Ni a ninguna chica de su clase ni nada…

Pero Kyle… tenerle encima mirándole con aquellos ojos verdes… No había dudado en provocarle y estaba seguro de que él le había provocado también.

Tucker mordisqueó el bolígrafo, dejando la mirada perdida. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Aquello seria el puto hechizo rojo del que hablaba McCormick?

Porque estaba muy seguro de que si no hubiese llamado Damien, ahora mismo estarían juntos en su cama. Se removió incómodo e intentó concentrarse de nuevo. Para McCormick o Marsh o algunos más podía ser algo maravilloso, pero para él la sola idea de tener a Broflovski en su cama le parecía surrealista en aquellos momentos…

No…no debía volver a pasar algo así….

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, asustándolo.

"Quiero dormir en tu cama!" Anunció el pelirrojo con decisión. Craig le miró con ojos como platos.

"Genial" murmuró como respuesta.

…

_Hola a todos de nuevo! XD Se me hace super raro estar escribiendo sobre las navidades cuando aquí hace un calor que abrasa =_=U _

_No sé si pensáis que esa película es un truño o lo que sea, pero yo la he elegido porque es la película que más miedo me ha dado en la historia del cine O_O Y eso que yo vi la versión americana, no la japonesa! _

_Espero que no despotriquéis demasiado contra el pobre Stan^^U No tiene sus ideas claras todavía XD_

_Gracias a todos por seguirme :*****_

**N/A: South Park no me pertenece**

…


	5. Chapter 5

**5- Durante el día del 24 de Diciembre**

Kyle asintió y se acercó a la cama. Cuando se sentó, Tucker se removió incómodo.

"Eh… Entonces me voy?" preguntó sintiéndose idiota por ello. El pelirrojo le miró como si hubiese dicho una locura.

"Claro que no! Quiero dormir contigo, Craig!" Mientras el moreno asimilaba esas palabras Broflovski se metió en la cama y se arrebujó todo lo que podía. "Si-sigue estudiando si quieres. No me molesta la luz."

"De qué va esto, Broflovski.?" Quiso saber Craig empezando a ponerse nervioso y por lo tanto a cabrearse. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Él, que le gustaba tener todo bajo control, estaba nervioso e incómodo en su propia casa… ¡en su propia cama!

Un búho ululó cerca de la ventana de la habitación y el pelirrojo se incorporó de golpe, agarrándose a la camiseta del pijama del moreno. Craig abrió los ojos sobremanera, empezando a entender.

"No me digas…que la película te ha dejado así de tocado…" comentó.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en esa niña!" exclamó él cogiéndole con más fuerza. "No me dejes solo, Craig!"

El moreno rodó los ojos y se tumbó boca arriba, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"No te acostumbres a esto, Broflovski." Bufó mientras apagaba la luz. El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado y se tumbó de lado, de cara a él.

El silencio reinó en la estancia oscura, solo iluminada por las luces de colores navideñas que decoraban las otras casas.

'_Ah… que bien estoy ahora… Como cambian las cosas cuando tienes compañía. Ya no tengo tanto miedo…' _pensaba Kyle sonriendo ligeramente, abrazándose a su trozo de almohada. Al momento abrió los ojos de golpe_. 'Mierda! Estoy en la cama de Tucker! Con Tucker! Pero cómo se me ha podido ocurrir esa idea?'_

El chico intentó calmarse. Solo iba a dormir, se dijo. No estaba haciendo nada malo. No iba a engañar a Stanley de ninguna de las maneras. Pero era imposible… El olor de Craig estaba por todas partes. En la almohada, en las sábanas… Y el ambiente tenía un ligero aroma a tabaco. Estaba seguro de que había estado fumando antes de acostarse.

"Kyle?" preguntó de golpe el otro. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, sonrojado. ¡¿Por qué narices le llamaba siempre por el apellido y en un momento así le llamaba por el nombre? "Lo de ayer fue… tu primer beso?"

Si Kyle hubiese tenido una lista de los momentos más embarazosos de toda su vida, aquel se llevaría el premio gordo.

"Claro que no! El primero se lo di a Bebe!" se quejó. Aunque no le veía mucho, notó que el moreno le miraba.

"A Bebe? Tú? Cuando?" inquirió incrédulo. Kyle bufó, dándose por vencido.

"A los ocho años…" murmuró. Le molestó que el otro se riese. "Qué?"

"Eso no es un beso de verdad, capullo." Siguió el otro divertido.

"Entonces supongo que lo de Stan sí fue mi primer beso." dijo el pelirrojo con enfado ante su risa.

"Y no estás enfadado con él?" preguntó el moreno. Kyle notó como se ponía de lado también para estar cara a cara, y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, quedándose más elevado que él. "Tu amigo te ha robado tu primer beso."

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio. ¿Es que Tucker esperaba que le dijese la verdad? ¿O solo quería saber si le había gustado que fuese Stanley?

"Me molesta un poco que fuese sin avisar, porque no sentí demasiado." Murmuró sonrojado."Pero quería que fuese él de todas maneras."

Notaba la mirada penetrante de Tucker estudiándole a fondo, pero no vaciló en su respuesta. El moreno sonrió con cierta ironía y se volvió a mover, dándole la espalda esta vez.

"Buenas noches, Broflovski."

"Buenas noches."

…

"Oh, Demonio! Qué le ha pasado a tu perfecta cara, hijo mio?" exclamó Satanás llevándose las manos a la boca cuando su hijo fue a desayunar esa mañana con unas ojeras enormes y los ojos hinchados.

"Cuando anocheció en South Park y cerraron las tiendas tuve que irme a Europa para seguir buscando, pero todavía no tengo nada…" murmuró Damien horrorizado tomando asiento en la mesa. Pip saltó a su regazo y ronroneó.

"Qué estabas buscando, cielo?"

"NO ME LLAMES ASI!"

"Que niño más maleducado! No contestes a tu padre y cómete las patatas!" añadió el novio de Satán. El moreno le sacó el dedo y empezó a comer mientras acariciaba a su gato.

"Mierda…. Por qué cojones se regala en las putas navidades?"

"Como que por qué se regala?" gruñó Satán. "Regalar en Navidad es la mayor prueba del consumismo humano! De cómo las personas han corrompido fiestas que empezaron siendo santas y ahora son meros festivales paganos disfrazados con la imagen del niño Jesus en el Belén! Es….es…. es Arte, hijo."

Damien no le había hecho ni caso, y seguía masticando con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba. ¿Qué demonios le regalaba a Pip? Solo quedaban unas horas para Nochebuena!

"Si le regalo un paquete de condones de sabor a fruta seguro que se enfada…" murmuró.

"QUÉEEEE?" gritaron su padre y el novio al mismo tiempo.

….

Craig abrió los ojos adormilado y miró hacia su izquierda. Una cabellera roja llenó su campo de visión. Kyle estaba pegado a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazado a su cintura. Él le estaba pasando un brazo por la espalda. El moreno cerró los ojos e intentó dormir de nuevo.

Broflovski despertó en ese momento y vio el estampado de rayas del pijama de franela que estaba agarrando dulcemente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aquel pijama olía bien. Lavanda? No, era algo más fresco…

Los dos muchachos despertaron de pronto y se miraron con ojos como platos.

"Qué estás haciendo?" gritaron los dos a la vez separándose todo lo que podían. Kyle se cayó de la cama y el moreno se levantó de un salto, escandalizado y sonrojado.

"Kenny tenia razón! Eres un violador!" exclamó el pelirrojo asomándose por encima del colchón, más rojo que su propio pelo.

"Qué? Quien fue el que vino anoche a mi dormitorio?"

"No-no tiene nada que ver…." Contestó Kyle con apuro.

"Ah, no? "

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron.

"Eh… Esperábamos alguien?" preguntó el moreno sin entender. Kyle negó mientras se ponía su bata encima del pijama. El timbrazo le había hecho pensar… Tenia la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo…

Ambos bajaron a la primera planta y el anfitrión abrió.

La cara de asombro de Stanley rivalizó con la de Broflovski mientras ambos se miraban. A Marsh no le gustó lo que veía. Ambos en pijama, como una parejita feliz a punto de desayunar. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente la absurda idea de si habrían dormido en la misma habitación. Kyle, simplemente, no podía estar más sonrojado.

"Stan! Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Quería desearte feliz Hannukah" bromeó el moreno sin muchas ganas.

"Quieres pasar?" invitó Craig alzando una ceja al ver que Marsh ni siquiera le había mirado. Stan por fin se fijó en él y volvió a sonreir, aunque con cierto sarcasmo.

"Gracias, Tucker." Dijo mientras entraba.

…..

"Quieres que te ayude, guapo?" preguntó la joven dependienta de la juguetería. Damien dejó de mirar el muñeco de peluche que tenia en las manos para volverse hacia ella.

"Eh… Estoy buscando un regalo…"

"Para tu novia? Tenemos estos ositos de oferta." Siguió ella señalando unos muñecos blancos con gorritos navideños y un corazón rojo en las manos.

"No! Eso no!" exclamó él escandalizado y sonrojado. La chica le miró algo cortada ante aquella reacción y el moreno se notó enrojecer. "Mmm… Quiero algo que no sea tan… directo. No sé si me entiende."

"Ah…Creo que si…" dijo la dependienta mirándolo con suspicacia. "Algo que indique rollo pero no compromiso, verdad? Todos los hombres sois iguales!" y como a la pobre le acababa de dejar su novio, se fue llorando.

"Pero qué coño…?" empezó Damien aturdido.

"Gah!"

"Ah! Tweek!" se sobresaltó. "Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Ho-hola, Damien! Te vi desde fuera!" indicó el rubio con nerviosismo.

"Y donde ibas?"

El rubio bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Y él se dio cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño regalo en las manos.

…..

Craig bebió su café en la cocina, intentando no prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando en el comedor, donde Kyle y Stan hablaban en voz baja; pero era una hazaña difícil.

"Sobre lo del beso…" empezó el moreno, algo cortado. Kyle se sonrojó al momento y tuvo que dejar de mirarle.

"No-no importa. Lo entiendo. Estábamos debajo del muérdago y…"

"Sí que importa, Kyle. Yo…quise hacerlo." Afirmó Marsh mirándole con intensidad.

"Po-por qué?" preguntó Broflovski cada vez más nervioso.

El moreno no contestó al momento. Qué le decía? Porque quería evitar que lo hiciese Tucker? Porque queria un poco de atención de su mejor amigo? Las dos cosas eran ciertas.

Miró por encima del pelirrojo y vio a Craig, mirándoles de reojo desde la cocina. Se fijó en que al lado de la taza de café de Tucker había otra. Para Kyle, sin duda.

"Porque quiero que seas para mí." Sentenció.

Broflovski abrió los ojos sobremanera y notó como se le revolvía el estómago. En aquel momento la puerta sonó de nuevo y mientras Craig iba a abrir, él se quedó mirando a la nada.

"Hola, Tweek." saludó Tucker, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. "Damien?"

"Ey, princesa." Saludó el anticristo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Veníamos a desearos feliz navidad por adelantado, ya que mañana no nos veremos."

"Mo-molestamos?" inquirió el rubio, agarrando su paquete con fuerza.

"Claro que no." sonrió con cariño el moreno, invitándoles a pasar.

"Ah, Broflovski… No me acordaba que estabas por aquí." Dijo con sorna Damien, sentándose con los otros dos. Kyle se alegró de que la conversación se interrumpiese de aquella manera. Al menos ahora tenia escusas para no mirar a Stanley a la cara. Tweek también se sorprendió de ver al otro moreno allí.

"Hola, Tweek." Saludó Stan regalándole una sonrisa de las suyas. "Estudiaste anoche?"

"S-sí!" dijo el otro removiéndose con nerviosismo. "Pero Descartes aun me cuesta! Es demasiada presión! Oh, Dios, necesito un café!"

Kyle no entendió aquella conversación y Craig lo notó. Era evidente que no sabía que Stanley le daba clases al rubio. El timbre volvió a sonar.

"Oh, esto una jodida broma o qué?" se exasperó Tucker abriendo la puerta.

"Merry Christmas, honey!" gritó de repente Kenny saltándole encima y abrazándole.

"Que te follen, McCormick!" se quejó él apartándolo.

"Que encantador!" bufó Cartman pasando sin ser invitado.

Kyle miró a Craig y él le devolvió una mirada significativa. Estaba claro que ese día no iban a estudiar demasiado…

…..

"En mi bella, bella, bella cocina yo preparo mi rico asadooooo!" canturreaba la madre de Pip.

"Madre… no hace falta que prepares tanta comida para esta noche…" murmuró el rubio mirándola alucinado. En la mesa ya había una tarta de melaza, una bandeja de patatas con especias y dos pasteles.

"Tenemos un invitado, cielo… Y ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: Más vale prevenir que curar." Sonrió la mujer.

'_La mejor prevención habría sido no invitándole_…' pensó el chico.

Como ella siguió a la suyo él subió a su habitación de nuevo y miró el paquete que tenia encima de su cama. Era el regalo que le había comprado a Damien y sin querer se ruborizó un poco. ¿Le gustaría? Como si ese fuese el mayor de sus problemas para aquella noche… Damien dormiría en su habitación con él y sabía Dios lo que le haría o intentaría hacer…

Sin darse cuenta se cruzó de brazos, como protegiéndose de lo que se avecinaba. No podía creerse que le hubiese besado… No podía volver a caer ante aquella sonrisa maliciosa y aquellos ojos llameantes. O mejor dicho…no debía caer.

….

'_Realidad, ¿por qué me juegas estas malas pasadas? Tú deberías ser coherente con el mundo. Pero mi idea de coherencia no tiene nada que ver con esto…' _

"En qué piensas, Ky?" preguntó Kenny divertido a su oído ya que estaba detrás de él en la cola del McDonalds.

"En mi buena suerte." masculló el pelirrojo. El otro se limitó a sonreír.

Stan pasó con su bandeja por delante de ellos y le miró de tal manera que Broflovski estaba seguro de que aun esperaba una respuesta. Pero… ¿Él estaba preparado para liarse con su mejor amigo? Había estado mucho tiempo loco por él… ¿Por qué cojones lo dudaba ahora? Ah, sí… por sus estúpidos pensamientos sobre Tucker…

"Una Bigmac triple en menú extra grande con coca-cola y patatas normales." Pidió Cartman.

"Una CBO con coca-cola y patatas normales." Dijo Craig.

"Un Happy Meal de Nuggets con coca-cola y patatas normales." Dijo Kenny.

"Una cuarto de libra solo con queso y pepino. Sin cebolla. Coca-cola Zero sin hielo, por favor, pero fría, y patatas deluxe, pero sin sal." Dijo Kyle.

"Te ponemos una bandeja de plata también, alteza?" dijo sarcástico Tucker. Él rodó los ojos.

Pusieron la orden de Cartman y Craig y el moreno sacó su cartera.

"No, yo pago." Dijo Broflovski adelantándose. "Tú pagaste la pizza de anoche."

"Y qué?" inquirió el moreno abriendo su billetera.

"Pues que me toca a mí!" para asombro de Craig, Kyle le pegó en las manos y le dio su billete al cajero y para asombro de los demás Craig le dejó, rodando los ojos.

"Maricas…" sonrió Cartman a su lado. Kenny se limitó a alzar una ceja, expectante.

"Tú no deberías estar buscando un regalo?" preguntó Craig a Damien una vez estuvieron todos sentados. Tweek miró su paquete por instinto y se removió incómodo.

"No me lo recuerdes…" masculló él horrorizado. "Tú no sabes la de tiendas que me he pateado, para nada!"

"Eh, espera! Regalo para quien?" se interesó al momento Eric.

"Para tu puta madre!" masculló el anticristo.

"Bueno…" sonrió McCormick pensando que había llegado el momento de empezar a meter cizaña en el grupo."A qué has ido tú a casa de Craig, Stanley?"

Marsh no pudo evitar enrojecer al notar todas las miradas pendientes de él, menos la de Kyle.

"A molestar, igual que vosotros…" bufó Tucker dando un trago de su bebida. Tweek se sintió fatal por aquello y Stan se enfadó al notarlo.

"Kyle y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes." Sentenció. Craig le miró con odio.

"Ah… Y los habéis solucionado?" siguió el rubio, encantado. Stan miró al pelirrojo directamente, igual que los demás.

"Si-siguen estando pendientes…" murmuró Broflovski ruborizado. Craig sonrió sin poder evitarlo y Stan siguió con su hamburguesa, malhumorado.

"Voy al baño." Dijo Tucker levantándose al rato. Tweek le miró mientras temblaba ligeramente.

"Creo que no vas a tener mejor oportunidad que esta." Dijo Damien mirando al rubio.

"Gah! No! No puedo! Es demasiada presión!" exclamó el otro. Marsh se ofuscó todavía más ante aquella situación. ¿Cómo diablos seguía aquel rubio adorable enamorado de un capullo con Craig?

Kyle, por su parte, se fijó en el regalo y empezó a entender la situación. Notó cómo se le revolvía el estómago de la misma manera que le había pasado con la confesión de Stanley de aquella mañana.

"Tweek! Tienes que comportarte como un hombre!" Exclamó Damien dando un golpe en la mesa y haciendo que el resto de los clientes se girasen a mirarles. "Tú al menos tienes un puto regalo! Hazte un favor a ti mismo y entrégalo de una puta vez!"

El rubio se levantó a toda prisa mirándole con horror y después de asentir un par de veces corrió hacia el baño.

"En el fondo eres un ángel…" comentó Kenny con una sonrisa. El moreno le fulminó con la mirada.

"Yo…voy a por un café." Dijo Kyle deseando desaparecer de aquel lugar. Aquella reacción sorprendió a sus tres amigos, aunque Damien había vuelto a sus pensamientos.

"Si le regalo unos bóxers nuevos, seguro que se enfada…" murmuró para sí mismo.

"QUÉ?"

…..

Craig cerró el grifo del lavabo y vio a Tweek por el espejo. Bajó la mirada hacia el regalo que llevaba.

"Tweek…" murmuró suspirando ligeramente y dándose la vuelta. "No tenias que…"

El rubio le alargó el paquete y bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de temblar.

"So-solo acéptalo, por favor!" pidió. Tucker lo cogió y desenvolvió una novela de Stephen King.

"Gracias. Quería leer este libro." Sonrió con dulzura. Tweek no pudo evitar enrojecer ante aquello. "Pero yo no tengo nada para ti, lo siento…" siguió él algo apenado.

"No! Gah! No tienes que regalarme na-nada!" sonrió el otro.

"Pero si puedo hacer algo por ti…" sugirió el moreno, sintiéndose culpable como siempre le ocurría con aquel chico. Tweek le miró.

"Pu-puedo pedirte lo que qui-quiera?" preguntó en voz baja. Aquello sorprendió al otro, que asintió. "Gah! Entonces…Yo…yo…!" el rubio bajó la mirada de nuevo y se removió las manos, cada vez más nervioso. Se tiró fuertemente del pelo y cerró los ojos, sonrojado. "Bésame!" consiguió gritar. Se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía creer que lo hubiese soltado.

Tucker le miró con seriedad. En aquel momento necesitaba un cigarro con urgencia, pero sabía que aquello no le ayudaría en nada.

"No puedo…" murmuró. Tweek bajó la miraba otra vez, destrozado. "Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres muy importante para mí, Tweek. Pero… no de esa manera y lo sabes desde siempre. Si te besase ahora, solo estaría complicando las cosas y haciéndote más daño."

"Gah! No-no pasa nada…! Sabía que no había nada que hacer…"

"Lo siento…."

….

"Así que al final has decidido sobornarle…" comentó Kenny desde la mesa.

"No le estoy sobornando. Solo quiero que esté conmigo." Masculló Stan sonrojado.

"Tú no quieres eso, capullo." Dijo Cartman.

"No sé lo quiero, vale?" exclamó Marsh cabreado ante aquella inquisición. "Mi mejor amigo se está alejando de mi poco a poco! No quiero perderle!"

"Pues para no saber lo que quieres te estás precipitando." Kenny se puso serio por primera vez y aquello hizo que Damien dejase sus pensamientos de lado para cotillear. "Stan… No le hagas eso a Kyle… Sabes que no estás enamorado de él…"

"Pu-puede que sí lo esté…" dijo el otro. "Si no, no me importaría tanto que se junte con Craig."

"Son solos celos infantiles." siguió el rubio.

"Me da igual lo que digas, Ken! Voy a seguir adelante con esto!" sentenció el moreno.

"Vaya… qué valiente, Marsh." Bufó McCormick. "Entonces ahora qué? Serás capaz de acostarte con quien consideras un hermano solo para mantenerle vigilado? O será un especie de aviso para todos los que quieren tirárselo?" Stan golpeó la mesa con fuerza y le miró con odio ante aquellas palabras.

"Pero entonces… ¡¿Cuánta gente se quiere tirar a Broflovski y quien se lo está tirando actualmente?" soltó Damien lleno de intriga.

"A lo primero, no lo sé ni me importa." dijo la voz de Kyle tras él, sobresaltándolos a todos. Cuando le miraron vieron que estaba más rojo que su pelo y sostenía su café con las dos manos."Y a lo segundo, NADIE."

El pelirrojo se sentó mientras se hacia un silencio incómodo y bebió de su café con determinación, intentando controlar sus nervios.

En aquel momento Tweek y Craig salieron del baño. Todos notaron la cara larga que traía el rubio y Damien bufó, pero nadie hizo comentarios.

…..

Cuando volvían a casa estaba nevando otra vez. Damien le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Craig, que llevaba una mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y con la otra sostenía el libro.

"Espero que hayas sido suave…" murmuró para que los demás no se enterasen. "Si no, mamá Clyde y papá Token te gritarán cuando se enteren."

"Todo lo que he podido…" el anticristo se volvió a mirar al rubio, que caminaba al lado de Stan y Cartman, intentando seguirles la conversación sin demasiado ánimo.

"Viniendo de ti, supongo que es más de lo que Tweek podría pedir." Sonrió. Craig bufó.

"Qué vas a hacer, Kyle?" preguntaba Kenny al pelirrojo, caminando cogido de su brazo. El otro se sonrojó al momento y él sonrió. "Sí, Eric y yo lo sabemos."

"No…no lo sé." Murmuró él mirando de reojo a Stanley. "Mierda… Hace unos días habría dado saltos de alegría, pero ahora… ¿Por qué dudo tanto?"

"Jesucristo, Kahl… No me gustaría estar en tu lugar…" dijo el rubio soltando una pequeña risita. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Tucker le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, escandalizándolo. "Merry Christmas, my sweet redhead_."_

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reir un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo con Craig, Damien y Stan. Los tres morenos peligrosos. Genial…

Craig abrió y Damien pasó dentro de la casa, pero cuando Kyle fue a seguirle Stan le agarró del brazo.

"Kyle… Por favor…" pidió mirándole con ojos suplicantes. El pelirrojo se removió incómodo. Tucker esperaba con una ceja alzada y al final se volvió hacia él.

"Déjame la llave, Craig. Ahora voy." Los dos morenos se miraron. A Craig, Stan empezaba a cabrearle de verdad.

"No tardes, Broflovski. Tenemos que preparar la cena de Nochebuena." Soltó sin sentirse culpable en absoluto.

Cuando los dos mejores amigos se quedaron solos, Stan se cruzó de brazos, nervioso.

"Vas a celebrar la Nochebuena con él?" quiso saber.

"Vamos a cenar simplemente. Para mi esta noche es solo una más de Hannukah." Dijo el otro.

"Kyle… necesito una respuesta…"

Su amigo abrió los ojos sobremanera. ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera le daba un día para pensárselo? El moreno esperaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior y Kyle asintió lentamente. Era Stan… Su Stanley…

"Vale…" murmuró."E-estemos juntos, Stan." El otro sonrió aliviado.

"Pues… supongo que ya nos veremos, no?" aquel no era el comentario que quería oir Kyle. Habria preferido que le dijese que mañana iría a buscarle o que le llamaría esa misma noche o que le besase directamente. Stan se acercó a él y le besó. Pero en la mejilla.

"Espero que lo paséis bien" se despidió, creyendo por fin en aquellas palabras.

"Eh… Sí, vosotros también." Los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose y finalmente Stan se fue.

Kyle entró en la casa. No se lo podía creer. Estaba con Stan. Aquello era bueno, no? Siempre había querido estar con él. Hacia días había acordado que él tomaría sus propias decisiones, sin creer en tonterías de destino ni superstición. Y aquella había sido una buena decisión.

Lo había sido hasta que llegó al comedor y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada intensa de Craig.

…..

_Weeee. Pues sí, mientras España juega la final del mundial aquí estoy yo escribiendo fics ^^U_

_Espero que haya valido la pena y os guste cómo va la cosa XD Como veis, habrá un ligero, ligerísimo Style que no pude poner en el sumario porque no cabía u.u Pero no llegarán a nada gracias a Tweek y a Craig, claro x3 Y Damien…¿Conseguirá un regalo a tiempo? XDD_

**South Park no me pertenece! **


	6. Chapter 6

Como si estuviesen en una película de Disney, Unos pájaros despertaron a Kyle y a Craig la mañana del día de Navidad. Ambos sintieron aquel ruido como fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

Lo primero que se preguntaron mientras se frotaban los ojos y se situaban en el espacio-tiempo era qué hacían de nuevo en la misma cama.

Lo segundo fue mirarse vagamente para descubrir que estaban en ropa interior.

Lo tercero, abrir mucho más los ojos y la boca, mientras se señalaban y enrojecían…

**6- Durante la noche del 24 de Diciembre**

Allí estaba él, clavándole sus ojos negros. Kyle sentía una extraña necesidad de esconderle lo que había pasado fuera, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Se acercó a Damien, que estaba haciendo una lista de posibles regalos en la mesa de la cocina. Al menos, mientras el otro estuviese allí podía evitar a Tucker.

"Para quien te estás tomando tantas molestias?" empezó, intentando distraerse.

"Cosas de demonios, Broflovski." Bromeó el otro para evitar contestar. El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente para quien era el regalo, así que sonrió.

"No tienes que preocuparte tanto por un regalo. Estás pensando todo el tiempo en algo que pueda sentarle mal y no gustarle. El truco es pensar en cómo es esa persona y en las cosas que pueden emocionarle."

Damien le miró, pensativo.

"Realmente eres un tío listo, que sabe de lo que habla…" murmuró.

"Bueno… en Hannukah regalamos durante ocho días, aunque este año haya sido diferente." Dijo él algo sonrojado por el halago. Craig sonrió para sí mismo y siguió con los preparativos de la cena.

El anticristo pensó en ello. Un regalo que le hiciese ilusión… Era Phillip. Alegre, tranquilo, inteligente, soñador… Soñador…

Se puso en pie de un salto y cogió su abrigo negro.

"Tengo que irme." Anunció. Recordaba exactamente la tienda donde lo vio. Un objeto que al principio creía inútil, pero ahora que había abierto los ojos se dio cuenta de que era el objeto perfecto para el rubio. Si se daba prisa llegaría antes de que cerrasen pero si hacía falta tirar la puerta abajo, lo haría. "Gracias por todo, Broflovski. Espero que esta noche Craig te haga gemir como nunca!"

"Qué?" se escandalizó Kyle, sonrojándose al momento.

El moreno se giró hacia Tucker que estaba abriendo la nevera y le pasó un brazo por el cuello.

"Feliz Navidad, princesa." Le susurró besándole en la cabeza. "Disfruta de este regalo pelirrojo que tienes en casa."

"Lárgate de una vez." Masculló el otro rodando los ojos.

El muchacho se fue dando un fuerte portazo y a Kyle le temblaron las piernas. No solo se había quedado a solas con Craig después de hablar con Stan, sino que además las palabras de Damien habían conseguido que se imaginase cosas. Aquello no podía ser muy buena señal y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ahora estaba con Stan. La decisión había sido tomada.

"Acabo de rechazar a Tweek." Dijo de repente el moreno con su voz monótona. Kyle se sobresaltó con aquello y le miró, pero el otro estaba en la encimera, pelando unas patatas de espaldas a él. "Siempre ha sentido algo por mi y hoy…" el chico bufó. "Bueno… digamos que no van a ser unas buenas navidades para él."

"Él actuó por su cuenta, tú no tienes la culpa si no estás enamorado de él." Comentó el pelirrojo poniéndose a su lado para ayudarle. Se le hacía raro consolar a aquel chico. "Seguro que ahora al menos se siente más tranquilo."

"Eso no quita el hecho de que acabo de joderle la vida a mi mejor amigo."Craig realmente se preocupaba muchísimo por Tweek y estaba fatal por la situación. Kyle asintió, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago y no supo porqué. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo a sí mismo en un momento así, después de entregarse a Stanley.

Eran celos…

"Se le pasará. Y todo volverá a ser como antes para vosotros." Dijo sin demasiada gana.

Tucker le miró y sonrió un poco. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado ahí fuera con Marsh, y a la vez sentía que no quería saberlo. Quizás porque después de aquel beso, en el fondo se lo imaginaba. Pero una vez más se dijo a sí mismo que le daba igual. Le daba igual lo que Broflovski hiciese con su amiguito.

Con ese desgraciado, idiota y capullo amiguito suyo…

"Te gustan las patadas asadas con queso y atún?" preguntó. "Sé que no es una cena muy navideña, pero… es mi especialidad." Bromeó alzando la barbilla con cierto orgullo. Kyle no pudo evitar sonreir un poco.

"Me gustan." Afirmó mientras cogía otra patata para pelarla.

"La caída de Napoleón?" preguntó de repente Craig. El otro le miró incrédulo.

"Venga ya… es Navidad…" Craig le señaló con el cuchillo, asustándolo.

"Para ti es Navidad cuando te conviene, judío. Contesta."ordenó. Kyle abrió la boca y soltó una pequeña carcajada ante aquello, pero luego miró hacia la pared pensativo.

"En la Batalla de las Naciones en 1813." Recitó. Tucker alzó una ceja y sonrió.

"Bravo, Broflovski."y sin más cogió una uva del frutero y se la metió al otro en la boca, haciéndolo enrojecer. "Tu premio." Canturreó a su oído.

Se alejó de él para encender el horno, dejando al pelirrojo medio atontado. Estaba con Stan…pero disfrutaba de la compañía de Craig. Kyle no era un experto en relaciones amorosas, pero le daba la sensación de que aquello no debía ser muy normal…

….

"Tweek?" llamó su madre a la puerta de la habitación. El rubio, que estaba tirado en la cama boca abajo, se sobresaltó y empezó a secarse las lágrimas.

"Gah!" contestó. "Q-Qué?"

"Tienes visita, cielo. Pasa, cariño" La puerta se abrió y Stan entró con su abrigo marrón en la mano y un pequeño paquete envuelto en la otra. "Os dejo solos, pero no tardéis, que la cena está casi lista."

"No se preocupe, señora Tweak. A mí también me esperan en casa, asi que me iré enseguida." Sonrió el moreno. Ella asintió y cerró la puerta. Entonces el rostro sereno de Stanley cambió y se tornó serio. "Tweek…" suspiró, acercándose a la cama. "Qué ha pasado?"

"Cr-creo que es…evidente!" consiguió decir el otro entre sollozos y tembleques. "No quiere…estar conmigo!"

Marsh no era capaz de verle así de decaído y no dudó en sentarse a su lado y abrazarle con fuerza. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquello.

"St-Stan? Gah!"

"Es un idiota. Un completo gilipollas…" masculló el moreno, acariciándole la espalda. Tweek apretó su cara contra el hombro de Stan y siguió temblando y llorando fuertemente.

Stanley tenia la cabeza loca en aquel momento. Por un lado, pensaba en Kyle. Sonriéndole. Diciéndole que se quedaría con él. Aquello había sido muy tranquilizador, pero por el otro lado estaba Tweek. Llorando en sus brazos. Sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Marsh no tenia ni idea del porqué, pero se sentía tremendamente culpable por algo…

…

La puerta principal se abrió y Pip se sobresaltó ante la sonrisa de Damien. Y las bolsas que traia con él…

"Bienvenido, cielo." Sonrió la madre del rubio invitándole a pasar.

"Es un placer verla de nuevo, señora." Saludó él. "Y…a su hijo, claro." Añadió mirando de arriba abajo a Pip, el cual iba vestido de nuevo a lo dandy. El rubio se sonrojó.

"Os dejo solos, tengo que terminar la cena." Dijo ella feliz ante aquel cumplido. Se fue casi dando saltos de alegría y el moreno se quitó en abrigo con tranquilidad.

"Me gustan tus padres adoptivos." Dijo. '_Son tan fáciles de engañar…_' añadió en su interior. El otro evitaba mirarle, de lo nervioso que estaba.

"La cena está casi lista. Quieres dejar tus cosas en mi habitación?" preguntó con educación.

"Mmm… Me encantaría meterme ya en tu habitación, pero creo que debería dejar esto debajo del árbol." Bromeó Damien mientras entraba en la sala de estar. Phillip parpadeó confuso.

"So-son regalos…? En serio?"

"Claro." Dijo el otro abriendo una de las bolsas y dejándola con el resto de los paquetes debajo del árbol navideño. Pip se ruborizó un poco.

"Y… hay uno para mí?" preguntó, haciéndose más ilusión de la que debería. El moreno soltó una suave carcajada y luego se acercó a su oído.

"Ya que esta noche voy a abusar de ti, al menos tendré que darte algo a cambio." Le susurró, poniéndole nervioso.

"Sa-sabes que no vamos a hacer nada!" consiguió decir el rubio escandalizado y más rojo que antes. "Y si ese es el motivo de tu regalo, no lo quiero."

El moreno le miró con intensidad, haciendo que le temblasen las piernas, y le cogió de la barbilla para alzársela un poco.

"Tú acabarás queriendo todo lo que yo te dé, cariño."

"No." se reafirmó el rubio a quien le temblaba todo ya. Damien sonrió con malicia.

"Ya verás, Phillip. Cuando empiece la madrugada de Navidad, estarás deseando tener más de mi."

Y con la mayor inocencia del mundo, se fue a saludar al padre del chico, mientras Pip se quedaba petrificado y sonrojado con aquellas palabras.

Iba a ser una noche larga…. Y tentativa. Muy tentativa…. Pero no pensaba caer.

…..

Stan acariciaba el pelo de Tweek, en cual estaba apoyado sobre su regazo, ya más calmado que antes. Sabía que tendría que irse en unos minutos. Sus padres le esperaban para la cena y tampoco debía retrasar la de los Tweaks. Pero le costaba. No queria dejarle así. Queria seguir a su lado y cuidarle.

"Me-menos mal que estamos de vaca-ng- ciones." Murmuró el rubio, sacándole de aquellos pensamientos. "No sé qué cara poner cuando vuelva a ve-verle."

"Tienes que olvidarle" masculló el moreno. "Aprovecha estos días. Yo estaré contigo todo lo que pueda" añadió con más cariño.

Tweek no contestó al momento, pero cuando habló, Stan notó que estaba cambiando de tema para no seguir pensando en Tucker.

"Espero…Gah!...que tú estés me-mejor con Kyle." El otro se removió incómodo. Le sabía fatal decirle la verdad, pero no quería escondérselo.

"Eh… Sí. Ahora estamos juntos." Dijo.

"Kyle tiene mu-mucha suerte…" murmuró el rubio, haciéndole enrojecer. "Gah! Ojalá…Craig fuese como tú, Stanley."

El moreno abrió los ojos sobremanera ante aquellas palabras. Se sintió orgulloso de que Tweek le creyese mejor que Tucker. Pero también se sintió increíblemente culpable de nuevo.

"Stan! Tú madre ha llamado! Quiere que vayas a casa ya!" gritó la señora Tweak desde las escaleras.

"S-Sí! En seguida bajo!" consiguió contestar él, poniéndose en pie mientras el rubio se apartaba. Cogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Ah, se me olvidaba!" añadió dando media vuelta. Cogió el paquete que había dejado sobre la cama y el rubio lo miró confuso. "Feliz navidad." Le sonrió.

Tweek le miró asombrado y poco a poco lo abrió. Era una taza con pasteles dibujados. No pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa ante aquel detalle.

"Gra-gracias por todo, Stan." Dijo, mirándole con cariño. Marsh notó cómo se le revolvía el estómago y eso le puso tenso de nuevo.

"Nos vemos, Tweek." Se despidió, intentando sonreírle otra vez. Se marchó a toda prisa, siendo muy consciente de la alarma de peligro que acababa de sentir en su interior. Cuando salió a la calle nevada, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Kyle. Pero antes de llamar, se dio cuenta de que aquello no servía de nada. Bufó y volvió a guardárselo. Estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo, su novio, se corrigió, estaría bien y ahora no se sentía nada romántico para llamarle. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él al día siguiente.

…..

Era la primera vez que Kyle pasaba aquella noche cenando frente al televisor de manera informal. La única diferencia respecto a la cena anterior era que necesitaban copas y cubiertos para comer las patatas. Le gustaba aquella libertad. Saltarse las normas de Hannukah y Navidad y saber que después de la cena iba a quedarse allí tirado en el sofá charlando con Craig hasta las tantas de la madrugada si les apetecía. O quizás Stanley le llamaría un rato…

"Vino, Broflovski?" ofreció el moreno alzando la botella.

"No, gracias. No bebo alcohol. Mi madre me mataría." Bufó el pelirrojo. Tucker sonrió burlón.

"Pero ella no está aquí." Kyle rodó los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír.

"Aunque ella no esté, eso no significa que tenga que empezar a comportarme como un depravado a cada momento. Ya le estoy mintiendo sobre mi paradero y mis compañías. No bebo alcohol porque no me gusta." Explicó.

"Mientes." Añadió Tucker, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá y mirándole con suspicacia. "No lo haces porque le tienes miedo a ella…" y como si le estuviese desafiando, se llevó la botella a los labios y le dio un buen trago.

"No miento." Dijo el otro más picado. "Y no tengo miedo…" añadió al momento. Craig sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, tendiéndole la botella. Kyle la miró un momento como si fuese veneno y luego la cogió. Bebió un trago e hizo una mueca. "Mejor no me tientes más. El alcohol me sube enseguida…" masculló.

"Qué más da?" sonrió Tucker con malicia. "Estamos de celebración, no?"

Kyle rodó los ojos y suspiró. Aquel trago ya le estaba causando estragos en su estómago. No se iba a dejar llevar más por aquel tío otra vez o tenia la sensación de que acabaría muy mal.

…

"Oh, no tenias por qué molestarte, cariño!" exclamó la madre de Pip mientras se probaba el perfume que le había regalado Damien.

"Cielo santo! Se nota que eres hijo de un rey!" dijo el padre, mirando con asombro la botella de vino de reserva muy antigua.

"No es nada…" sonrió el moreno, encantado con aquellas reacciones. Le había gustado la cena y aquella familia en general. Ya estaba bastante encantado con la actitud de Pip cada día, peros sus padres eran increíbles y por suerte para él no se enteraban de nada. Ni de las miraditas que él echaba a su hijo ni de los roces por debajo de la mesa que hicieron que el rubio se sobresaltase a cada momento.

A él le habían regalado una bufanda, que se había puesto a pesar de que le chimenea estaba encendida. Notaba a su lado en el sofá a Pip, removiéndose nervioso. Sabía que estaba esperando su regalo aunque quisiera negarlo, así que decidió hacerle esperar un poco más.

"Voy al lavabo. Disculpadme." Dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza. El rubio alucinó y rodó los ojos. Sabía que lo hacía aposta.

"Ay, como nos gusta tu nuevo amigo, cariño!" sonrió su madre cuando el moreno salió del comedor. "Es un ángel caído del cielo."

Pip cogió un pastelito de la bandeja para mojarlo en su té.

'_Más que un ángel es un anticristo y está obsesionado conmigo, pero no os preocupéis por mí aunque vayamos a dormir juntos esta noche. Estaré bien…'_ pensó para sí mismo con amargura.

Cuando el moreno volvió, le miró de reojo y sonrió. Se acercó al árbol y cogió un regalo pequeño un alargado.

"Espero que te guste, Phillip." Dijo. Pip no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo cogía.

Lo desenvolvió a toda prisa y sacó una pluma negra muy bonita. Sonrió como un tonto, encantado ante aquel regalo y luego se reprendió a sí mismo por ello.

"Gra-gracias. Es preciosa…" aseguró. Bajó la cabeza. "Bueno… Y ahora el mio…"

Mientras el rubio se agachaba junto al árbol a por su regalo, Damien pensó que aquel momento habría sido perfecto si hubiesen estado a solas, pero decidió sonreír con amabilidad. Abrió el regalo de Pip, sintiéndose imbécil por estar emocionado y sacó algo muy curioso. Un gato blanco de peluche. Miró al chico con cierto asombro, preguntándose si sabría lo de su mascota, pero el rubio le miraba con ojitos tiernos, esperando su reacción.

"No… te gusta?" murmuró. El moreno no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y aquello extrañó a Pip que ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Me encanta. Creo… que le llamaré Pip." Afirmó con una sonrisa. El rubio se sonrojó y sus padres rieron con el nombre del muñeco.

….

"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel y blanca navidad!" canturreaban Craig y Kyle cogidos del los hombros, medio tirados en el sofá. "Y esto se celebra con cerveza y buen champán!"

Los dos soltaron una carcajada estridente y brindaron con su cuarta cerveza. En la pequeña mesita quedaban los restos de la cena y demasiadas botellas para solo dos personas.

"Es la mejor Nochebuena de la historia!" exclamó Kyle dando otro largo trago. "Viva la Navidad y Hannukah! Navinukah!"

Tucker se levantó tambaleándose y cogió un gorro de Santa Claus que estaba adornando una repisa.

"Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Kaaahl!" afirmó poniéndoselo en la cabeza y volviendo junto al otro. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, se colocó encima del pelirrojo. "La Nochebuena es… tiempo de paz, amor, y borracheras!"

"Nonono…Yo no estoy borracho, solo un poco contento…" explicó Kyle con una sonrisa, apartándolo. "Sé perfrec-perfectamente lo que hago…"

"Brindemos también por ello!" exclamó Craig dejándose caer en su lado del sofá. Se llevó la botella a los labios e hizo una mueca. "No queda… Donde cojones se ha ido la cerveza?" se quejó.

Broflovski sonrió con malicia y se subió encima de él con su botella en la mano.

"Quieres, Tucker?" canturreó. "Un regalito de Navinukah!" El moreno le miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Eres un ángel, Kahl…" murmuró.

Kyle soltó una risita tonta y entonces levantó la botella para hacerle beber, pero Craig se inclinó sobre él y empezó a besarle el cuello. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio sonriente.

"Creo… que aun no te he enseñado mi habitación, Kahl…" ronroneó el moreno, quien la cabeza la daba vueltas en aquel momento. Broflovski le observó, empezando a hiperventilar. En su mente nublada tenia la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo muy importante, así que solo le quedaba una opción. Le dio un gran trago a su cerveza y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándole con pasión.

…

Después de tomar el último té con pastas junto al fuego, Damien y Pip se retiraron a la habitación. En las escaleras, el moreno cogió del brazo al rubio, haciendo que se girase hacia él.

"Te ha gustado la pluma?" preguntó en un susurró. El otro parpadeó, sonrojado.

"Sí. Mucho." Contestó. Damien sonrió y aquello le puso nervioso. "Qué pasa?"

"Ese era un regalo de pega. Tu verdadero regalo te espera en la habitación." Explicó. Pip abrió mucho los ojos mientras el otro sacaba un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo. "Me dejas?" pidió.

Él asintió, sintiendo una extraña emoción en su interior mientras Damien le vendaba los ojos. No pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa con el gesto. Aquello gustó al moreno, que pensaba que Pip no iba a fiarse de él, pero una vez más demostraba lo inocente que era.

"Adelante." Indicó a su oído, mientras le abría la puerta del cuarto.

Pip entró en su cuarto a tientas, con una ligera sonrisa que no había podido ocultar con la emoción. A pesar de llevar los ojos tapados, notó que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

"Damien… qué…?" empezó. Notó al otro tras él, cogiéndole de la cintura. Al momento se puso tenso. ¡¿Había sido una trampa? "Da-Damien!" se quejó.

"Sssh…" le acalló el otro a su oído, subiendo sus manos a sus hombros."No seas desconfiado, Phillip." El rubio enrojeció al notarle tan cerca y se mordió el labio. Damien llevó sus manos hacia el pañuelo."Feliz Navidad, pequeño." Susurró mientras dejaba caer la venda de sus ojos.

Lo primero que pensó Pip cuando pudo mirar fue que estaba en un sueño. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, pero por toda ella se proyectaban imágenes brillantes de planetas y estrellas. El chico abrió la boca alucinando y se paseó por su cuarto con una sonrisa emocionada. El moreno alzó la barbilla orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Qué te parece?" preguntó.

"Cómo lo has hecho?" dijo el otro con voz soñadora.

"No es cosa de magia. Es un proyector y lo he montado cuando fui al baño." Explicó Damien señalando hacia un rincón donde una bola esférica con agujeros de formas y una luz dentro giraba lentamente."Decepcionado?"

El rubio se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

"Claro que no. Me encanta." Aseguró. La pluma iba a llevarla con él siempre, pero aquello era mágico aunque el moreno dijese lo contrario. "Podemos dejarlo puesto toda la noche?"

"Con una condición." Sonrió el otro. "Cierra los ojos otra vez"

La cara de Phillip cambió al momento. Se puso tenso y se ruborizó.

"Va-vas a besarme?" preguntó con temor.

"Voy a intentarlo." Jugueteó el otro ladeando la cabeza. El rubio bajó la mirada, hiperventilando. Aquello no estaba bien. No estaba nada, pero nada, nada de nada bien.

"Vale…" se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo. Era imposible decirle que no a aquella mirada. Una vez había probado sus labios, era imposible resistirse a su voluntad. Dios, qué había hecho en aquel baile?

"Cierra los ojos, Phillip." Repitió Damien en un susurró. Pip se removió un poco, pero los cerró. El moreno le cogió de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Rozó sus labios contra su boca suavemente, provocándole un escalofrío. El rubio, nervioso, apretó con demasiada fuerza los hombros de su acompañante.

Damien rompió con la poca distancia que le quedaba, besándole primero suavemente y después con más pasión. Pip gimió un poco, pero no se separó de él. El moreno le metió la lengua entre los labios, abriéndole la boca y encontrando la otra lengua con la que empezó una lenta batalla. Aquello hizo que las piernas le temblasen al rubio, que se precipitó hacia abajo haciendo que el otro tuviese que agarrarle con más fuerza para mantenerlo firme.

De repente, el anticristo se separó como si tal cosa, sonriendo. Pip pensó que se había sido demasiado poco, pero carraspeó y bajó la cabeza, sonrojado.

"De-definitivamente besas mejor que yo…" murmuró. Damien rió y le besó en la frente.

"Creo que por hoy has tenido demasiadas sorpresas. Buenas noches." Canturreó.

Mientras el moreno se ponía el pijama para meterse en la cama adicional, Pirrup no pudo dejar de mirarle. Se acostó lentamente, dándole la espalda para poder tocarse los labios sin que el otro le viese.

Se suponía que no iba a volver a caer. Se suponía que tenía que frenarle. Y ahora que había caído, quería más. Notó sus mejillas arder con aquel pensamiento y no pudo evitar cabrearse un poco consigo mismo. Era medianoche. La madrugada del día de Navidad, tal y estaba pasando tal cual lo que había predicho Damien. Lo había hecho aposta. Le iba a dejar con las ganas toda la noche para que se volviese más adicto a él. Y rayos, lo había conseguido!

El anticristo no pensaba en nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas maliciosas. Sí. Lo había conseguido…

….

Tucker soltó un gruñido contra la boca de Kyle mientras le conducía como podía escaleras arriba. Trastabillaban y se tambaleaban, y estuvieron a punto de caerse un par de veces, pero los dos consiguieron entrar en la habitación con impaciencia, sin dejar de besarse.

Craig tiró al pelirrojo sobre la cama para luego subirse en ella de un salto.

"Kaaahl? Voy a follarte!" anunció mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones como podía.

"Eso sería genial, Tuckerss" asintió el otro feliz y desesperado.

Craig no consiguió permanecer de pie sobre el colchón y una vez estuvo en bóxers cayó de lado. Kyle rió a carcajadas y se puso encima de él mientras de desvestía.

"Dioses, Ky, eres tan…eres tan…." Empezó el moreno sorprendido al tenerle en ropa interior. "Creo que voy a follarte!"

"Eso ya lo has dicho!" exclamó el otro besándole de nuevo. Los dos rodaron por la cama sin dejar de meterse mano. "Oh, Craig! Me pones a mil!"

"Tú sí que me pones a mil!" exclamó el moreno. Estaban tan alterados que al final el pelirrojo se cayó de la cama. "Mierda!"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien!" anunció Broflovski subiendo como podía. Tucker empezó a reír a carcajadas y él se tumbó boca arriba, a su lado. "Oye… Creo… que estoy borracho…" sentenció soltando también una risita.

"Sí. Has bebido demasiado…" afirmó el otro intentando mantener la seriedad. "Mmm… a mi me duele la cabeza…"

Cuando Craig se quiso dar cuenta, Kyle ya estaba roncando, todavía boca arriba. Él se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, quedándose frito al momento.

…

_De momento esta es la historia con más puterío que he escrito, donde ni siquiera Pip se salva X_DD _

_Lo de Navidukah lo escuché hace mil años en Friends y cuando me acordé de ello me hizo gracia ponerlo porque pensé que era una tontería que pegaba bien con la borrachera que llevaban encima XD _

_Gracias por leer, gente! ^^_

**South Park no es mío :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**7- El peligroso mundo de los celos**

"PERO QUÉ CARAJO…?" gritaron los dos a la vez. Y al mismo tiempo se llevaron las manos a la cabeza dolorida. "Aaah, no grites!"

Miraron a su alrededor. Las sábanas estaban por los suelos, igual que su propia ropa. Kyle notó sus mejillas arder.

"Oh, mierda…oh mierda…" murmuró asustado. No podía creer que se hubiese acostado con Craig… No podía ser verdad… Había sido infiel a Stan la primera noche?

Infiel en Navidad?

"Tranquilo, Broflovski. No parece que hayan… pruebas." Dijo Tucker intentando mantener la calma. Algo difícil con el dolor de cabeza que tenia y con el pelirrojo en ropa interior a su lado. No podía creer que hubiese tenido la mala suerte de acostarse con Broflovski sin ser consciente. Por un momento se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que si él no hubiese bebido tanto, podría haberse aprovechado mejor de la situación. Empezó a hiperventilar al imaginarlo. Dioses! De veras el pelirrojo hechizaba a su paso!

"Qué pruebas? Está claro lo que pasó! Bebimos demasiado y… Jesucristo!" Kyle volvió a cogerse la cabeza, cada vez más asustado.

"Ya sabes, joder…!" el moreno no sabía cómo explicarlo sin sentirse más incómodo mientras buscaba entre las sábanas y el suelo. "Restos… algún condón… semen…"

"Craig!" exclamó Kyle, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase en aquel momento. El otro notó el grito como un pinchazo en su cabeza resacosa e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"A ver, no te duele el culo, verdad?" preguntó por fin. Kyle le miró con ojos desorbitados.

"Por qué das por hecho que yo habría sido el pasivo?" quiso saber. El moreno rodó los ojos.

"Es evidente que si tú y yo nos acostamos juntos tú habrías sido el pasivo, capullo." El pelirrojo se escandalizó al momento y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Craig se mordió el labio, repasando la habitación pensativo. "No sé qué hicimos, pero al parecer no llegamos a acostarnos juntos."

"Stanley no puede saberlo." Murmuró Kyle. Tucker alzó una ceja. "Ayer… empezamos una relación."

Notó la mirada penetrante de Craig clavándose en él y aquello no le gustó nada, pero ya era hora de que el moreno supiese la verdad. Quizás así la tensión que estaba creciendo entre los dos desaparecería.

"Broflovski… Tú no quieres a Stan." Murmuró de repente. Kyle enrojeció

"Y qué te hace pensar eso? Si-si es por lo de anoche, pasara lo que pasase, sabes que fue culpa del alcohol."

El moreno se acercó a él sonriendo y Kyle, mientras le miraba el torso, se preguntó por qué cojones no se vestía de una vez.

"Como se nota que no eres bebedor… " susurró con los ojos negros fijos en los verdes. "El alcohol no te obliga a hacer nada que no quieras. Haces lo que haces porque quieres. Porque te apetece en ese momento."

"Pero no piensas con claridad." Se defendió el otro nervioso.

"Digas lo que digas, tú quisiste hacerlo." Sonrió con malicia. "Y a mi no me parece un comportamiento digno de un 'enamorado'".

El pelirrojo notaba sus mejillas arder y ya no sabía si era de vergüenza o rabia por los comentarios de Craig.

"…Eso quiere decir que tú también querías, no?" murmuró con enfado, harto de todo aquello. Tucker abrió mucho los ojos, pillado de sorpresa.

"No sueñes tanto, Kahl…" sonrió burlón. Que dijese su nombre así gustó demasiado al otro y no sabía por qué.

"Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas." Sentenció con la barbilla alta.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue a la ducha, dejando al moreno petrificado ante aquella contestación. Craig rodó los ojos y se fue a darle de comer a Stripe, fingiendo que no le importaba que Stanley se llevase a Broflovski. Pero por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de emborrachar al pelirrojo otra vez.

Kyle se encerró en el baño más sonrojado que nunca. Intentaba buscar en su mente algún recuerdo de la noche anterior, pero le era imposible. Aquello le frustraba. Y Craig también le frustraba. Verlo en ropa interior… Jesucristo, estaba buenísimo! Nunca se había fijado en lo atractivo que era y ahora… _'Ay, Dios, qué me está pasando?_' se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

….

Pip se despertó y bostezó. Tardó dos segundos en recordar que era el día de Navidad y que no estaba solo en su habitación. Se incorporó con los nervios a flor de piel y para su sorpresa vio que Damien seguía dormido en su saco de dormir. El rubio miró a su alrededor y vio el proyector todavía girando en el rincón del cuarto, pero al ser de día las formas de luces ya no se veían.

Se levantó y fue a apagarlo. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, cada vez más encantado con aquel regalo y luego se volvió hacia Damien. El moreno dormía de cara hacia arriba, con la boca entreabierta.

Para Pip era tan raro verlo así de tranquilo que por un momento pensó en hacerle una foto, pero en vez de eso se sonrojó, recordando su beso. Se acercó gateando hasta él y se quedó mirándolo un rato. Levantó la mano y con un dedo tocó los labios del anticristo.

Damien abrió los ojos al momento, le cogió de la muñeca y lo forzó para ponerlo debajo.

"Buenos días, Phillip." Canturreó.

"Aaah, Damien! Estabas despierto?" se escandalizó el otro. El moreno se relamió el labio inferior.

"Desde hace un rato. Estaba esperando a que te levantases y vinieses a acosarme. Y ya veo que no me equivocaba…" Sonrió.

"No te estaba acosando!" Pip le apartó como pudo, pero Damien consiguió darle antes un beso en la frente. El rubio se levantó, frotándose la zona ruborizado. "Vamos, seguro que mi madre nos está esperando ya para el desayunar." El anticristo sonrió y se puso en pie, quitándose la camiseta del pijama."Se-se puede saber qué haces?" gritó Pip escandalizado.

"Me gustaria ducharme antes. Te importa?" preguntó juguetón el moreno. El rubio le miró con recelo, mordiéndose el labio para controlarse.

"No, claro… Adelante."

"Gracias."

Damien se dirigió sin su mochila hacia el baño y Pip se sentó en su cama, acalorado. Empezó a preguntarse qué haría el moreno cuando se duchase, si había dejado allí su ropa. ¡¿Pensaba entrar en la habitación desnudo? No… suponía que entraría en toalla… Aquello le pareció sexy.

"Ah, se me olvidaba…" dijo Damien entrando una vez más en el cuarto y cogiendo sus cosas. "Mmm…Un poco más y habria tenido que entrar desnudo…"

La mirada arrogante y traviesa que le dirigió al rubio le hizo temblar de la rabia. ¡Lo había hecho adrede!

Cuando los dos bajaron por fin a desayunar los padres de Pirrup estaban ya allí.

"Feliz día de Navidad!" saludó el hombre feliz.

"Igualmente, señor." Sonrió el moreno con cortesía.

Pip suspiró. Un desayuno juntos y todo habria acabado… Cuando Damien desapareciese de su vista, podría poner en orden sus ideas. Podria pensar en el beso que le dio y entender que había sido un error… Si pasaba más tiempo con él estaba seguro de que terminaría cayendo en sus planes.

"Teneis planes para hoy?"quiso saber su madre.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero fue Damien quien contestó.

"Esta tarde si no les importa me gustaria llevar a su hijo a casa de un amigo."

"No hace falta que lo digas así! Es como si nos estuvieses pidiendo permiso para salir con él!" rió el padre.

La cara inocente que puso el moreno rompió todas las defensas de Pip, que empezó a comer con nerviosismo y sonrojado. Muy sonrojado.

…

Stan cogió su móvil y vio que tenia dos mensajes de texto. Uno de era de Kyle, pero el otro le sorprendió más. Era de Tweek.

Tweek nunca le había mandado un mensaje al movil y aquello le hizo una ilusión extraña. Se imaginaba al rubio intentando apretar las teclas correctas y fallando todo el rato debido a su temblor general. A lo mejor había tardado mas de cinco minutos en escribirle. En escribirle a él y no a otro…

'Gracias otra vez por el regalo y por tu apoyo. Ya estoy mucho mejor. Quieres venir a mi casa a merendar esta tarde? Tweek'

Marsh sonrió y leyó el de Kyle.

'Hoy no estudiaremos por ser Navidad. Si quieres podemos salir a algún sitio. Solo si quieres, claro… No sé…Me apetece estar contigo un rato…Un abrazo. Kyle.'

No fue hasta que leyó lo del abrazo que recordó que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué hacia ahora? No podía quedar con los dos a la vez, pero sabía que Tweek le necesitaba más. El rubio se sentiría fatal si después de ser rechazado por Craig, Stan pasaba de él por irse con Kyle.Y sabía que Broflovski lo entenderia. Ellos tenían mucho tiempo ahora para estar juntos y él ahora estaba en casa de Tucker, no se sentiría solo. Además, ahora no debía estar celoso de Craig porque sabía que Kyle le esperaría.

Sin dudarlo más llamó a Tweek.

"Gah!"contestó el otro, haciéndole reir.

"Hola, tio. Leí tu mensaje."

"Ah… S-Stan… Ng… Es que… mis padres no estarán y…Dios!"

'Claro, sus padres abrirán la cafeteria esta tarde porque al ser fiesta tendrán mucha clientela. Y él no quiere quedarse solo…' pensó el moreno.

"No te preocupes. Me pasaré sobre las cinco, vale?"

"S-Sí! Nos vemos!"

Antes de que Stan colgase la grabación de su operadora le habló.

"Acaba de agotar su saldo. Por favor, recargue su tarjeta si desea realizar más llamadas."

"Mierda…"murmuró el chico.

"Stanley, a comer!" llamó su madre. Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesita de noche, diciéndose a si mismo que más tarde llamaría a Kyle.

…

La tarde llegó y con ella Damien y Pip a casa de los Tuckers.

"Qué coño haceis aquí?" preguntó el moreno mirándolos de arriba abajo. Damien tenia cogido a un Pip muy sonrojado por los hombros.

"He venido a ver a Kyle." Sonrió su amigo, poniéndole un dedo en la frente para apartarlo de la puerta suavemente."Me dejas pasar, Tucker?"

Pip le miró escandalizado ante aquello y Craig se mosqueó.

"Desde cuando le llamas por el nombre?"quiso saber.

"Celoso?" se burló el otro, haciéndole rabiar más tanto a él como al rubio.

Mientras ellos entraban Kyle salía como una flecha.

"Ahora vengo, Craig! Ah…hola Pip… Feliz Navidad!"

El pelirrojo se perdió por una esquina mientras Tucker fruncía el ceño. Llevaba todo el día así de raro y estaba seguro de que se habia ido a buscar a Marsh.

"Por qué a mi no me saluda?" se ofuscó Damien.

"Te lo mereces." Murmuró Pip por lo bajo. Aquello no supuso un problema para el moreno, ya que solo había querido ponerle celoso y lo había conseguido.

"Queréis un café?"preguntó Craig yendo hacia la cocina para no pensar más en Broflovski. Damien no tardó en seguirle aunque Pip se quedó en el salón.

"Mmm… en esta casa huele a tensión sexual…" sonrió burlón.

"Que te follen." Contestó Tucker. "Has venido a refregarme por la cara que tú te has tirado a Pip o qué?

"Claro que no, princesa. He venido a refregarte por la cara que anoche le besé." El moreno soltó una suave carcajada y se sentó en la encimera. "Todavia lo quiere negar, pero ese ratoncito ya está cazado…"

"Qué suerte la tuya…"masculló Tucker con sarcasmo.

"Pues ya he hecho más que tú."

"Yo no quiero cazar a Kyle, solo quiero aprobar y ayudarle a que apruebe él. Además, él está con Stanley."

Damien abrió mucho los ojos, alucinado.

"No me jodas! Desde el baile?"

"No, desde ayer. El gilipollas le siguió hasta mi casa." Dijo el otro fingiendo tranquilidad. Su amigo sonrió con sorna.

"Te noto algo…"

"No estoy celoso!"

…

Las chicas reían mientras se tiraban agua las unas a las otras en el enorme jacuzzi. Dos de ellas se acercaron a Kenny y le cogieron de los brazos para animarle a entrar.

"Ven, cariño… Tenemos una sorpresa para ti…" le dijo una al oido. Él sonrió feliz y del agua salió Kyle, con el torso desnudo y empapado y una mirada de corderito.

"Kenny… Quiero que me hagas de todo…"pidió el pelirrojo con voz sensual.

"Oh…sí…. Nene…"sonreía McCormick, babeando su almohada mientras el verdadero Kyle le miraba con cierto recelo.

"Eh,tio…Despierta…"pidió, zarandeándolo un poco.

"Mmm…Kyle… Sé que te gusta…"siguió el rubio. Aquello ya puso de los nervios a Broflovski, que cogió un vaso de agua que había en su mesa y se lo tiró a la cara. "Woooaa!Qué…? Kyle! Has venido a verme de verdad, no era un sueño!"exclamó Kenny feliz, saltando hacia él y cogiéndole de la cintura.

"Kenny, tengo un gran dilema!"

"Ya no puedes controlar tus sentimientos hacia mi, verdad? Lo sabia!"

"…Craig y Stan…"siguió su amigo nervioso.

"Se han liado y ahora estás desamparado buscando amor? Aquí estoy, Kahl…" Kenny le besó el cuello y Kyle supo que tenia que hacer las cosas de una vez. Le apartó furioso.

"¡Stan me pidió que fuese su pareja ayer y yo acepté, pero después me emborraché y al parecer estuve liándome con Craig! Hemos despertado en su cama sin ropa y Stan no me llama ni contesta a mis mensajes y he llamado a su casa y me han dicho que sea ido a casa de un amigo! ¡¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser?"

El rubio se quedó a cuadros ante tanta información mientras su amigo tomaba aire y se tranquilizaba.

"Cartman…?"intentó.

"No, no está con él. Le he llamado."

Kenny se mordió el labio, pensativo. Sabía que el idiota de Stan acabaría cagándola pero no sabía que sería tan pronto… Entonces recordó la cara que llevaba Tweek al salir del baño con Craig.

Tweek…

….

"Te-te gusta?" preguntó temeroso el rubio, ofreciéndole más pastel a Marsh."Lo-lo ha hecho mi madre!"

"Está muy bueno, aunque creo que si como más voy a reventar el botón del pantalón." Sonrió el otro. Tweek intentó sonreir también. La sonrisa de Stanley siempre se le pegaba. Pero entonces el moreno le miró más serio. "Como…estás?"

Tweak apartó la mirada mientras removía su café.

"Me-mejor que ayer. Gah! Cuando te despiertas una mañana y sa-sabes que ya está hecho, todo se ve…ñg…diferente…"

Stan le revolvió un poco el pelo y le sonrió con calidez.

"Ánimo… Ya verás como le olvidas pronto…" le dijo. Tweek asintió, sonrojado y en ese momento su teléfono móvil sonó. "Gaaaah!Es él!"

El rostro de Marsh cambió al momento mientras el rubio descolgaba con manos temblorosas.

"Gah!Ho-hola!"

"Ey."le saludó Craig."Feliz Navidad, Tweek."

"Fe-feliz navidad!"

"Solo queria saber como estabas…"

"Muy bi-bien! Sabes que…ng…no pasa nada!"

"Me alegra oir eso." La voz del moreno se escuchó más baja y aliviada y Tweek se sonrojó. "Bueno… Nos vemos, tio. Hasta otra."

El rubio colgó hecho un manojo de nervios.

"No…no me ha dicho nada de Bro-Broflovski…" murmuró. Stan parpadeó y él se explicó."Craig siempre se queja de todo. Ng…Si no habla de él, es porque les va bi-bien…"

A Stan le dio rabia que estudiase tan minuciosamente a Tucker, pero sobretodo le molestó que el otro estuviese tan bien con Kyle. Era como una provocación para él y para Tweek, por eso no dejaría que Craig tocase un pelo a su mejor amigo. A su novio, se corrigió cuando se dio cuenta.

…..

"Entonces… Me estás diciendo que le dijiste a Stan que estarías con él, pero luego te morreaste con Craig…" seguía Kenny, incapaz de imaginarse a su amigo así de cachondo y poniéndose a mil con la simple idea.

"Sí. Y no sé qué hacer… Craig me…creo que me atrae… Pero a Stan también le quiero, no? Si no, no me pondría malo al pensar que puede estar con otro u otra."

"Mierda, Kyle!Por qué cojones yo no formo parte de tus orgias mentales?"exclamó el rubio desesperado.

"Céntrate en la conversación!" gritó el otro pegándole sonrojado.

McCormick se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando poner se serio.

"Creo que Stanley está con Tweek. Ayer parecía muy decaído y como ahora se llevan tan bien…"suspiró. Kyle le miró confuso.

"Que…se llevan tan bien? Desde cuando?" murmuró. Kenny alzó una ceja.

"Desde que le da clases particulares, claro." la cara del pelirrojo le hizo entender que era la primera noticia que tenia de aquello. Volvió a suspirar, deseando meterle una paliza a Marsh por comportarse como un capullo."No hace mucho tiempo. Fue cuando Craig te pidió ayuda a ti."

"Y él se molestó por eso. Y no tenia derecho…" Masculló Kyle.

"Pero ahora tú tampoco puedes enfadarte por eso." Sonrió su amigo. "Porque te has liado con Craig estando con él." El pelirrojo se sonrojó otra vez.

"Si-si hubiésemos estado sobrios no lo habríamos hecho!" se defendió a pesar que las palabras de Tucker aun bailaban en su cabeza.

"Claaaaroooo…."sonrió con malicia Kenny."Tú tienes un problema de la hostia, Broflovski…." Le señaló de manera acusadora. "A ti te pone Craig Tucker!"

"No es verdaaaad!" se horrorizó el otro llevándose las manos a los oídos."No escucharé más tonterias!"

"Eso, huye!" el rubio soltó una carcajada traviesa y cogió su abrigo para seguirle."Vaya…Parece que he abierto la caja de Pandora… "

…

Tucker arrugó la nariz.

"Qué pasa? Tienes una mala jugada?" sonrió Damien.

'Que diablos hago en casa del macarra de la clase con el anticristo jugando a cartas el día de Navidad?' se preguntó Pip con pesadumbre.

"He tenido un mal…."el timbre de la puerta sonó y él rodó los ojos." Presentimiento…" terminó mientras se levantaba a abrir.

Damien aprovechó para mirarle las cartas y Pip bufó.

"A lo mejor es Kyle…"murmuró sin poder evitarlo. El moreno le miró divertido.

"A lo mejor." sonrió.

"Sabes? No deberías besar a alguien si piensas en otra persona." Comentó el rubio sin alzar la voz siquiera pero con un toque agrio poco comun en él.

"La envidia es un pecado, Phillip." jugueteó el otro chasqueando la lengua.

"No pasa nada. No rezo todas las noches para que mi alma se salve…"murmuró Pip.

Damien se acercó a él y le besó el cuello de repente, haciendo que se le cayesen los naipes de las manos.

"No deberías buscar más el cielo cuando el infierno te ha encontrado antes, Phillip." susurró sensualmente junto a su oído, haciéndole temblar.

Mientras, Craig no podía creerse a quien tenia en el umbral de su puerta una vez más.

"Y Kyle?" preguntó Stan con cierto recelo. Tucker le miró de arriba abajo, haciéndole enfadar. De verdad que odiaba a aquel capullo. "Está Kyle?" repitió.

"No." contestó el otro. "Ha salido a hacer una visita." Y no pudo evitar añadir. "Pensaba que iría a tu casa."

"Puedo esperarle dentro?" dijo Stan.

"No hará falta." Los dos morenos miraron al recién llegado. Broflovski tenia los ojos desorbitados al tenerlos a los dos allí.

Kenny llegó tras él.

"Ah… Estamos todos." Sonrió.

…

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Pip. Feliz Navidad." Saludó McCormick momentos después.

"Igualmente." Sonrió el otro con amabilidad. Aunque Kenny se percató de que parecía pedir ayuda a gritos por estar sentado al lado de Damien.

Craig no podía dejar de mirar hacia la cocina, donde Stan y Kyle mantenían una charla. Se preguntó si Kyle seria capaz de contarle la verdad.

"Tucker!" Damien le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Coño, qué quieres ahora?" se quejó el otro molesto.

"Es tu turno." Dijo Pip. El moreno sacó una carta y la puso encima de la mesa, farfullando. Kenny chasqueó la lengua.

"Es difícil escapar del hechizo rojo, eh?" murmuró para que solo le oyese él."Pero mientras lo tenga Stan, no habrá nada que hacer."

Craig simplemente sonrió con cierta ironía. Él era posiblemente quien había llegado más lejos con Broflovski. Y no se acordaba de nada. Sencillamente genial…

…

"Tienes razón. Deberia habértelo dicho. Pero no quería que te pusieses celoso." Suspiró Stan. Kyle parpadeó.

"No…Yo…no estoy celoso y menos por Tweek. Sé que ahora lo estará pasando mal…"murmuró, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable. Ahora que sabia con quien había estado Marsh, como iba a ponerse celoso si él había hecho algo peor?

Stan alzó una ceja. Kyle siempre se ponía celoso por todo lo que hacía sin él. Como era posible que ahora….? Miró por encima del hombro del pelirrojo y vio a Craig, mirándoles de reojo. Aquel capullo que no era capaz de cuidar del adorable Tweek, estaba velando por Kyle? SU Kyle?

Sin decir nada más y volviendo a seguir el camino egoísta, el moreno se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca. Kyle le miró aterrado. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, hizo ademán de apartarse, pero Stan se apretó más contra él y no le dejó escapar. Sin embargo, tampoco avivó el beso, que fue dulce, pero no demasiado apasionado. Los dos se preguntaban por qué el otro no le ponía más pasión.

….

Craig tiró otra de sus cartas, intentando mantener la vista lejos de aquella escena, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba furioso. Estaba conteniendo sus ganas de pegar una paliza a alguien y sabia muy bien a quien.

Mierda, era verdad…

Estaba celoso.

Las tonterías de Damien, las advertencias de McCormick, y sobretodo su propio deseo la noche anterior…

Él también quería cazar al pelirrojo.

…..

_Bravo, Craig! XDD_

_Dioses, esta historia pretendía ser mas corta que las dos anteriores, pero se está alargando =_=U Solo espero que os guste. Gracias a todos! ^^ _


	8. Chapter 8

**8- La elección de Stanley**

"Padre, quiero mi propia casa en la tierra, en South Park."

Satán bajó su revista de cotilleos y miró a su hijo con ojos desorbitados.

"Qué?"

"Que quiero vivir arriba! Vivir aquí es un infierno! Eh…Literalmente…" siguió Damien.

"Tanto te avergüenzas de tu padre?" se indignó el diablo. El moreno rodó los ojos.

"Solo quiero tener un sitio donde llevar a mis amigos sin que tengan que morirse antes…" comentó sin demasiadas ganas, sabiendo que el otro no le escucharía.

"Pues me niego." Sentenció Satán.

"Puto viejo! Vete a tomar por culo!"

"Maldito niño malcriado!"

"Qué está pasando aquí?" el novio de Lucifer acababa de llegar, con las manos en las caderas como si fuese una madre que está a punto de reñir a sus dos hijos. Damien le miró con odio.

"Quiere irse a vivir a la tierra!" explicó el otro escandalizado. El novio alzó las cejas.

"Tienes novia, Damien?"preguntó suspicaz.

"Claro que no, gilipollas!" su padre le pegó una colleja en la nuca."Auch! Puto viejo…!"

"Entonces… estamos hablando de un novio…." Siguió la pareja de Satán. Al momento vieron como el joven se alteraba un poco. "Ja! Lo sabia!"

"T-tú que vas a saber, inútil?" balbuceó Damien. Los ojos de Satán se iluminaron.

"Tienes novio! Oh, gracias a Dios…digo…gracias a Lucifer! Mi hijo es gay como su padre!"

"Oh, mierda!" dijo el moreno llevándose una mano a la frente, frustrado ante aquello. "Mira, papá…Te lo voy a decir solo una vez. Yo-no-tengo…."

"Entonces, no te importará que nos quedemos con esto…" comentó Satán sacando el peluche de Pip.

"Eh! Suéltalo!"gritó su hijo quitándoselo de un fuerte estirón y abrazándolo con cariño. "Idiota! Podrías haberlo ensuciado!"

Los otros dos le miraron con una sonrisita y él les odió por ello. Le acababan de delatar de una forma muy estúpida…

"Si lo reconoces te conseguiré una casa en la tierra." Dijo su padre encantado ante la idea.

"Sí, tengo novio." Dijo Damien al momento, sorprendiéndolos. Qué cojones, una casa era una casa… El diablo sonrió mientras su novio aplaudía y de repente hizo aparecer una llave de la nada, que le tiró a su hijo.

"Aquí tienes, Damien. Espero que la disfrutes." Dijo con orgullo. "Ah! Pero prométeme que nada de fiestas!" añadió señalándole a modo de advertencia. "Para comportarte como un capullo puedes quedarte aquí. Allí vas para estar con tu novio."

"Claro, papá. Te lo prometo." Asintió su hijo.

Se dio la vuelta y marchó a paso ligero hacia su habitación.

Dioses… Iba a hacer la mayor fiesta de fin de año de la historia!

….

' _Ha vuelto a nevar. Craig y yo fuimos al supermercado el otro día para hacer una buena compra y dejar de momento la comida basura. Nadie ha vuelto a visitarnos. Ni Damien, ni Tweek… Ni Stanley… Pero en el fondo eso es mejor porque así podemos concentrarnos en los exámenes. Pasamos media mañana y casi toda la tarde estudiando. Él me hace estudiar como un condenado y al final del día me pregunta la lección. Ayer casi lloré al ver que era capaz de contestar a todas sus preguntas correctamente. A él también le va bien, menos en Matemáticas, que se le atraviesan bastante.'_

"Kyle, mírame esto, por favor." Dijo el moreno alargándole su libreta desde el sofá, donde estaba tumbado.

Broflovski, que se había acomodado en la alfombra del suelo, la cogió y repasó el problema que había resuelto Tucker. Ya no se le hacia raro que el moreno le llamase por el nombre con total confianza. Llevaba ya unos días haciéndolo, desde navidad más o menos, pensó.

"La fórmula está correcta, pero te has confundido aquí" Explicó sentándose para estar a la altura del otro.

Craig dejó de escuchar la explicación y se dedicó a mirar sus rizos y su fino cuello. Se mordió el labio, imaginando que le cogía en aquel momento y le besaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo? Se dejaría llevar o le gritaría de todo, diciendo chorradas sobre él y Stan Marsh?

No le había preguntado nada más sobre Stanley porque no quería ni oir ese nombre, pero era evidente que el moreno no sentía mucho por Kyle cuando ni siquiera le había llamado una sola vez. A veces le mandaba mensajes de texto al móvil. Lo sabia porque el pelirrojo los contestaba con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Pero cuando Kyle se metía al baño, él le leía los mensajes a escondidas y veía que Stanley de romántico tenia poco. Todo eran tonterías como 'Hola, como estás hoy?' O 'Estoy harto de estudiar. Tú qué haces?'

"Lo has entendido?" concluyó Kyle, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, gracias." Dijo el otro. Broflovski alzó una ceja, mirándole con cierto recelo. "Qué pasa?"

"Cuando respondes de manera tan formal me da la sensación de que no me estabas prestando ninguna atención." Dijo el otro. Craig sonrió. Dios, le encantaba que fuese así de directo.

"Es que estoy muerto de sueño, me voy a dormir ya. Vienes?"

"No, yo me quedaré un rato más." Contestó Broflovski. 'Tengo que escribir un poco sobre ti en mi diario, porque no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo Kenny…' añadió para sus adentros.

Craig asintió, pensativo. Él tenía una gran ventaja sobre todos los demás y era que tenia al pelirrojo durante las 24 horas en su casa. Y no iba a desperdiciar las horas de la noche.

"Vale, pues aquí te quedas con Samara." (N/A: La niña de The Ring XD)

Unos minutos después, Kyle estaba acurrucado en su cama con él.

"No sé porqué me la recuerdas cada noche! Así nunca me iré a la habitación de Ruby" se lamentó el pelirrojo abrazándose a la almohada con fuerza.

"Siempre se me olvida." Dijo el otro sonriendo para sus adentros. Él no tenia la culpa. Se había vuelto adicto a las conversaciones con Kyle en su cama por las noches. Aunque aquello tenia un pequeño inconveniente: tenia que hacer uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no meterle mano.

…

Damien se paseó por su nueva casa todavía a medio amueblar. Estaba bastante apartada de la zona urbana y eso le daba ventaja a la hora de hacer fiestas. Además, tenia piscina climatizada. Solo imaginarse en ella con Pip le hacia temblar de emoción. Estaba deseando refregárselo a Cartman por la cara, pero primero tenia que buscar al rubio. Le apetecía estar un rato con él y eso quería decir que iba a estar un rato con él.

….

"Entonces durmió en tu casa? Waaaa!"

"Wendy, por favor…hemos venido a estudiar…" rogó Butters algo sonrojado por aquella actitud. Pip suspiró mientras seguía tomando apuntes.

"Sí, y solo 'durmió', en serio." Explicó para que las chicas no se hiciesen demasiadas ilusiones. Aunque en el fondo tener que decir que no pasó nada también le fastidiaba un poco él, debía reconocerlo. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso? Ese maldito Damien…!

"Si Damien durmiese en mi casa yo no le dejaría dormir precisamente…"bromeó Bebe juguetona. Sus amigas gritaron de la emoción y Pip apretó con tanta fuerza su bolígrafo que pensó que iba a romperlo. Luego cerró los ojos. No, no iba a ponerse celoso… De ninguna manera Damien le causaría tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

Pero la verdad era que no le veía desde el dia de Navidad y, sinceramente, le echaba de menos…

"Lo siento, Bebe , pero creo que Damien solo piensa en…" empezó Red divertida.

"Que no me gusta!" exclamó de repente el rubio alterado. Todos le miraron y él enrojeció al momento."Eh…Lo siento…" murmuró.

"Oh, caracoles…" dijo Butters que aun temblaba del susto mientras el grupo de chicas que estaban con ellos en la cafetería reían sin parar.

"No pasa nada, Pip, puedes reconocerlo." Le picó Wendy. El otro suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"Escuchad, por favor. De verdad que entre él y yo no hay nada."

"Todavía." Añadió Damien.

"Todavía." Repitió el rubio sin darse cuenta. Al momento dio un bote en la silla y se giró escandalizado. "Qué haces tú aquí?"

El moreno cogió una silla libre y la puso al revés, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en el respaldo.

"He venido a buscarte, claro. Tengo algo que enseñarte" dijo con una encantadora sonrisa traviesa que hizo temblar al rubio y a las chicas. Dios, como le habia echado de menos esos días…

"Pu-pues tendrá que esperar. Estamos estudiando!" sentenció intentando que no se le notase lo feliz que estaba de verle. Damien asintió con la cabeza.

"Vale. Esperaré." Dijo como un niño bueno.

'Dioses, no te comportes así, maldito! Me dan ganas de tirarme encima de ti!' pensó Pirrup apartando la mirada al momento mientras las chicas hiperventilaban.

Bajó la mirada hacia su libro e intentó leer, sabiendo que tenía la mirada del moreno clavada detrás de él. Vio como sus amigas les lanzaban miradas suspicaces y sonreían ligeramente, pero él intentó concentrarse.

Damien sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba que el rubio se comportase como si no quisiera lo que realmente quería. Su plan iba viento en popa y la noche de fin de año Phillip seria suyo definitivamente.

"Stan!" exclamó Wendy de repente.

Marsh se volvió, sorprendido de ver a tanta gente en la cafetería de los Tweaks.

"Qué haceis aquí?" preguntó.

"Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros." Dijo el anticristo con sorna.

"Hemos venido a estudiar. El padre de Tweek siempre nos deja la mesa mas grande y podemos estudiar mientras tomamos algo. Es mejor que estar en casa." Explicó Heidi.

"Yo he quedado con…"

"Gah!"

"…Tweek." Terminó el muchacho girándose con una sonrisa. El rubio estaba tras él, con una taza de café entre las manos. Damien alzó una ceja ante la cara de tonto que puso Marsh.

"Ho-hola chicos!" Saludó Tweek. Hizo ademán de sentarse con ellos, pero Stan le frenó, cogiéndole del brazo y haciéndolo enrojecer.

"Eh…Nosotros nos vamos a otra mesa. Como tengo que explicarle muchas cosas a Tweek, no quiero molestar." Se disculpó. No le apetecía nada compartir al rubio con ellos.

"Muy amable por tu parte." Dijo Damien con cierta ironía que no gustó nada al moreno. Era igual de idiota que su querido amiguito Tucker.

"Gah!" se despidió Tweek siguiéndole hacia la mesa más arrinconada.

"Qué ha significado eso?" se preguntó Wendy con curiosidad ante el comportamiento de su exnovio.

"Significa que pronto se va a montar una buena disputa." Bufó Damien. Luego sonrió con malicia."Y cuando suceda, espero poder estar en primera fila para verla."

"Stanley nunca buscaría pelea con Craig." Dijo Pip, siempre defendiendo la buena bondad de la gente. El moreno simplemente se llevó un cigarro a los labios, sin añadir nada más. Aquello puso de mal humor al rubio. ¡¿Por qué ese idiota siempre creía que tenía razón en todo?

…..

"Espero que no te importe que te separe de ellos por un rato." Sonrió Marsh mientras sacaba sus libros."Pero El Mito de la Caverna no puede esperar más."

"Tra-tranquilo… Mejor a-así." Dijo el rubio. Stan alzó una ceja y le miró con curiosidad.

"Mejor así?"repitió divertido. El otro asintió con nerviosismo.

"S-sí. No me…ng…gustan los grupos muy grandes. Pre-prefiero estar con menos personas." Explicó el joven, dando un pequeño sorbo de su café. "Se conve-versa mejor."

"Vaya…Pensaba que simplemente te gustaba estar conmigo a solas." sonrió el moreno, sintiéndose algo culpable por hacerle temblar pero encantado de que se comportase así con él.

"Bu-bueno…! Eso también!"contestó el rubio alterado, notando como se ruborizaba. Sabia que no debía sentirse así con Stanley porque acabaría igual que con Craig. No debía olvidar nunca que Marsh estaba con Kyle."Co-como está Kyle?" preguntó.

La pregunta sorprendió al chico, porque una vez más no sabia contestarla. No sabia nada de Kyle…

"Bien." mintió. El otro le sonrió un poco y abrió su libro de Platón. Envidiaba a Broflovski, que tenia a alguien como Stanley a su lado y además Craig le ofrecía su ayuda. Como podía tener tanta buena suerte?

….

'Como puedo tener tanta mala suerte?' pensó Kyle ruborizado, mirando como Craig salía de la ducha solo con una toalla atada a la cintura. 'Como puede seguir gustándome él, después de todo lo que ha pasado con Stan?'

No había manera, no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza y por Abraham, que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos!

"Te toca." dijo el otro de repente detrás de él, pasándole una toalla limpia por el cuello como si fuera a atarlo, pero con suavidad.

Claro, que debía reconocer que Tucker no ayudaba demasiado haciendo cosas como aquello…pensó ruborizándose más.

El pelirrojo tardó bastante, porque en la ducha siempre se encerraba en sus pensamientos.

"He pensado que podríamos salir un rato." Dijo Tucker cuando salió. "Llevamos días aquí encerrados y estoy hasta la polla de estudiar."

Kyle se encogió de hombros. No le vendría mal un cambio de aires. A lo mejor podía aclarar alguna de sus ideas.

….

"Y eso es lo que se conoce como el mundo material." Explicaba Stan. "Lo entiendes?" Tweek asintió.

"Gah! Explicas genial, Stan!" dijo admirado. El otro se sonrojó un poco.

"No creo que sea para tanto. Llevamos días con lo mismo y no hemos avanzado." Contestó de manera modesta. Tweek bajó la cabeza.

"Lo-Lo siento. Es que me cuesta…"empezó sintiéndose culpable.

"No! No quise decir eso!" le corrigió el moreno poniéndole una mano en el hombro."Solo intentaba decir que no soy tan bueno!"

El rubio le miró sorprendido de que se hubiese puesto así y soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

"Siempre hago que te…ng….preocupes demasiado…" bromeó. Marsh rió también.

"Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto o acabaré pareciéndome demasiado a Tucker."

Lo había dicho sin pensar, dejándose llevar por el buen rato que estaba pasando con el rubio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido lo más acertado. Tweek tuvo que soltar su taza porque las manos empezaron a temblarle más que nunca.

"Lo-lo siento, Tweek. No quería…" empezó cogiéndole de las manos para calmarle. El otro negó con la cabeza.

"No-No pasa nada, Stan…Ng! Él sigue siendo mi amigo…"Marsh asintió y le pasó una mano por la espalda, reconfortándole. Aquello le gustaba mucho al rubio. Le daba ánimos para seguir adelante."Quiero decir que-que… no es malo hablar de Craig… porque si no….las cosas…"

Tweek temblaba tanto que Stan terminó abrazándole. Ambos notaron que la animada conversación de sus compañeros de clase que hasta hacia un momento inundaba la cafetería había cesado de repente. Les estaban mirando sin duda.

"Tweek…Eres muy valiente. Más de lo que crees…" murmuró el moreno a su oído. El rubio se ruborizó al momento y volvió a sentir el peligro. Stan estaba con Kyle….

"Gah! Yo… Necesito tomar el aire!" exclamó levantándose de golpe.

…..

Kyle miró su móvil una vez más y Craig sonrió burlón.

"Esperas llamada de tu Marshmellow?" dijo con sorna. El otro se sonrojó al momento y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo para luego frotarse las manos congeladas. El frío de la calle era muy molesto.

"Solo comprobaba la hora. Quiero que estemos de vuelta en casa para las siete. Si cenamos pronto podremos seguir estudiando." mintió.

"Si tanto te importa saber de él, porqué no le llamas tú?" siguió el moreno ladeando la cabeza.

"Por qué deberia? Sé que está bien." Explicó el otro encogiéndose de hombros. Tucker soltó una risita irónica y él se ofuscó."Qué?"

"Te dije que tú no querías a Stanley…" murmuró Craig.

Kyle se detuvo desafiante, pero cuando abrió la boca para contestarle escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

"Tweek! Espera!"

Los dos se giraron y vieron al rubio salir corriendo de su propia cafetería, seguido por el moreno.

"Tweek!" repitió Stan cogiendo al pequeño del brazo para frenarle.

"Gah! Oh, Dios mio! Esto es demasiada presión!" exclamó simplemente el otro cada vez más sonrojado.

"Qué pasa? Si he hecho algo malo, dímelo" se desesperó Stan.

"Ng! Algo malo…!" repitió el rubio con cierta ironía. "E-ese es el problema! Nu-nunca has hecho nada ma-malo! Y yo…So-soy idiota! Po-por favor, déjame!"

Tweek se llevó la mano libre a la cara, para cubrirse por la vergüenza. Aquello fue demasiado para Stan. Verle así de vulnerable y sonrojado… Por él. Tweek estaba así por él.

"Entonces perdóname. Porque creo que voy a hacer algo muy malo." Dijo el moreno.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le cogió de la cintura y lo besó con pasión.

Con una pasión que Broflovski, quien no era capaz de moverse del sitio, no conocía de su pareja….

Los otros se separaron y Stan apoyó su frente en la del rubio, quien se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, temblando más que nunca.

"S-Stan…. Pe-pero… Y Kyle?"

Tucker fue el más rápido en reaccionar y sacando a Kyle de su shock corrió hacia ellos quitándose el guante.

"No, Craig!" gritó Kyle por fin.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Stan se giró y vio al pelirrojo en el mismo instante en que Tucker le cogía del cuello y le daba un fuerte puñetazo.

"Cr-Craig! Oh,Dios!" gritó Tweek.

Marsh cayó hacia atrás y miró a Craig con odio. Se levantó y se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo sobre la nieve, donde los dos se liaron a puñetazos y golpes.

…

"Qué está pasando?" dijo Butters nervioso al escuchar los gritos en la calle.

"Parece que ha empezado la función" Dijo Damien divertido mientras apagaba su cigarro y se levantaba.

Todos le siguieron al momento menos Pip, que se quedó pensativo. ¡¿Por qué ese idiota SIEMPRE tenia razón en todo?

…..

Kyle se había llevado las manos a la boca, totalmente paralizado.

'Joder, joder, joder! Qué hago? Se van a matar! Dios… No puedo verlos así! Los dos rodando por el suelo, mojados por la nieve, rompiéndose la ropa mutuamente…. Dios, me están poniendo a mil! Como narices puedo ponerme cachondo en un momento así?'

"Stan!" gritó Wendy sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos pervertidos. Entre Butters y Tweek consiguieron sujetar a Stan, y Kyle y Damien cogieron a Craig.

"Maldito cabrón! Como vuelvas a tocarle…!" empezó Craig escupiendo sangre.

"Crees que tienes poder sobre él?" preguntó el otro furioso. "Crees que puedes rechazarle y luego pegar a todo el que se le acerque? Tweek no necesita a alguien como tú!"

"Y eso me lo dice el que le ha besado aun teniendo pareja!" gritó Tucker, sobresaltándolo."Tú no te mereces a ninguno! Ni a Tweek ni a Kyle!"

"Haz algo, Damien!" pidió Broflovski.

"La damisela pide ayuda para calmar a los caballeros." se burló el moreno. Kyle le fulminó con la mirada.

"No te metas en mi vida privada, Tucker!" rugió Stan intentando soltarse.

"Oh, Marsh…! "gritó el otro aun alterado. "Será mejor que empieces a correr, porque voy a partirte esa cara de angelito mentiroso que tienes de una puta vez!"

"Antes te partiré yo la tuya! A lo mejor te arreglo esos dientes torcidos!"

"Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Papá! Oh, Dios mio!" se alivió Tweek.

"Chicos, si seguís peleando llamaré a vuestros padres!"amenazó el señor Tweak.

"Damien!" rogó el pelirrojo de nuevo al escuchar la amenaza. Si los padres se enteraban de eso, Sheila Broflovski no tardaría en hacerlo. El moreno bufó.

"Está bien. Solo yo puedo parar esto…" sentenció.

Le pasó el brazo por delante a Craig y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Silencio general.

"Déjalo ya, princesa…" susurró el anticristo al oído de su amigo, que igual que Stanley y el resto se había quedado en estado de shock.

"Pero qué cojones…?" se escandalizaron Pip y Kyle a la vez.

"Eh…" empezó el señor Tweak titubeante. "Mmm….Y ahora que todos nos hemos calmado, os prepararé un café para los nervios." Sentenció.

Entró en la cafetería y su hijo le siguió.

"Tweek…" murmuró Stan. El rubio le miró con ojos desorbitados y entró en el local sin contestarle. Marsh bufó.

"Stan…" le sobresaltó entonces la voz de Kyle. El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza. Habia olvidado por completo que Kyle estaba allí. Lo había visto todo y lo había oído todo…

Kenny le advirtió. Cartman le advirtió. Y aun así él siguió adelante con su orgullo y sus caprichos. Todo para acabar haciéndoles daño a los dos…

"Lo siento, Kyle." Murmuró antes de irse a paso ligero.

Broflovski se mordió el labio, pensativo. Y después se giró a examinar las heridas de Craig mientras los demás se dispersaban un poco. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a quitarle un poco de sangre del labio.

"Crees que tengo los dientes torcidos?"preguntó Tucker en voz casi inaudible. A Kyle se le escapó una pequeña carcajada ante aquello tan surrealista.

"No." Dijo simplemente. Tucker le miró y sonrió también.

"Mentiroso."

"No te calientes la cabeza con eso. Nadie es perfecto, Craig." Suspiró el pelirrojo.

"Tú sí lo eres." Dijo el moreno. Kyle le miró a los ojos, algo sonrojado. La mirada penetrante de Tucker estaba fija en él. El chico se mantenía serio y levantó una mano magullada para acariciarle la mejilla, sorprendiéndole "Tienes todo lo que a mí me falta."

Kyle volvió a reir con nerviosismo, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera. Apartó la vista como pudo.

"In-intentas consolarme, Tucker?" el otro bajó la mano al momento, pensando que no había sido un gesto bien recibido. Kyle volvió a sus heridas de la cara y él le observó, mordiéndose el labio.

"Entonces… No vas a ir con él?"murmuró. El pelirrojo sonrió sin ganas y negó con la cabeza.

No podía seguir a Stan. No estaba preparado para escuchar lo que el moreno tendría que decirle. Había besado a Tweek de una forma que nunca conseguiría hacer con él y eso le dejaba una cosa clara:

Si Stanley estaba enamorado de uno de ellos, no era de él…

…

**South Park no me pertenece (Pero tengo un gato muy mono x3)**

_Espero que os haya gustado el cap.^^ No os preocupéis por Kyle ni por Tweek, estarán bien. Esta noche el que peor dormirá será el pobre Stanley XD _

_Y sí, Craig, tienes los dientes torcidos! XP Pero eres el más genial! x3 _


	9. Chapter 9

_No voy a enfadarme por lo que pienses de esto, porque yo tampoco te he sido sincero… Y sé que tú tampoco te enfadarás porque has jugado más sucio…._

_Es curioso… Yo intentaba olvidarle para poder estar contigo._

_Y tú solo querías que no me olvidase de ti, pero también estar con él._

_Ay, Stan… cuando quieres que una persona esté siempre para ti, tú tienes que estar dispuesto a estar siempre para él... _

_Tú no puedes ni podrás estar siempre para mí más allá de nuestra amistad. Primero fue Wendy. Luego alguna que otra más y ahora Tweek… Nunca seré yo y lo sabes._

_Y yo… Dioses… Yo ahora sé que nunca serás tú._

_Por eso, aunque me importes tanto, no voy a escucharte esta vez. _

_Voy a hacer lo que me da la gana. _

_Siempre me han dicho que muchos me desean. Que podría conseguir a quien yo quiera. _

_Pues yo ahora sé a quien quiero conseguir y sé donde encontrarlo. _

_Faltan treinta minutos para que empiece el año nuevo y Kyle Broflovski, el juguete de todos, ha elegido a su presa._

_Hoy se acatan mis normas._

_Hoy seré yo el que te cace, gatito…_

…..

**9- Cuenta atrás. (1ª parte)**

El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que la llamada se cortó. Stan suspiró. Por qué Tweek no respondía?

"No vas a llamar también a Kyle?" preguntó Cartman, sentado en la cama del moreno.

"No puedo. No soy capaz de escucharle siquiera…" Stan se dejó caer en su escritorio. "La he cagado más que nunca. Tenias razón, Cartman. Solo eran celos infantiles."

"Bueno, Kenny estará deseando consolarle, no te preocupes." Se burló el otro. Marsh le fulminó con la mirada. "Es broma, tio. Tienes que animarte. Al judío se le pasará, son muchos años de amistad."

"Que consuelo…" murmuró el moreno con sarcasmo."Ojalá tengas razón y podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos, pero… Con Tweek no hay tantos años de amistad que me salven… Si tengo la buena suerte de no perder a uno, perderé al otro."

"Lo que sea…" Eric hizo un ademán despreocupado con la mano y Stan le miró mal. "Mañana vamos a ir a la fiesta de fin de año o no?"

"No estoy para fiestas" Masculló Stan.

" Tweek irá." Sonrió ligeramente Cartman. "Pensaba que querías hablar con él."

Stan le miró sorprendido.

…..

Craig se sentía mal por pensarlo, pero el Kyle deprimido era incluso más sexy que el Kyle repelente. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el sofá a su lado, tomando un chocolate caliente y los dos estudiaban. Tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Tucker mientras él le acariciaba los rizos. El silencio era absoluto. El momento era agradable y pacifico.

"Kyle! Ya estoy aquí, honey!" se oyó gritar desde fuera de la casa mientras alguien aporreaba la puerta. Tucker rodó los ojos mientras Kyle se incorporaba sorprendido.

"Kenny?" preguntó mirando al moreno.

"Si quieres lo dejamos ahí en la calle." Sugirió Craig. Broflovski le miró mal y el sonrió y fue a abrir. Una mancha borrosa naranja pasó volando por su lado.

"Oh, mierda! Kyle! Menos mal que estás bien!" gritó McCormick abrazando de golpe al otro."Vamos, no te cortes, usa todo tu deseo sexual contenido conmigo! Como buen amigo, lo aguantaré por ti!"

Craig le cogió de la capucha y le empujó hacia atrás con brusquedad para separarlo del pelirrojo.

"Mantén las manos quietecitas, McCormick. Yo también me quedé con las ganas de partir alguna cara." Le amenazó con una sonrisa.

"Qué encantador." Sonrió el rubio con ironía.

…

La madre de Pip estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido. Alguien habia deslizado una carta por debajo de su puerta. Con curiosidad se levantó y fue a abrirla.

_Querido Phillip:_

_Te escribo para informarte que has sido invitado a la fiesta que haré en mi castillo para despedir el año mañana por la noche._

_Al tratarse de una fiesta de etiqueta, debes venir vestido para la ocasión. Será un evento social muy importante, así que espero tu asistencia._

_Un cordial saludo_

_Damien _

…_._

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!" se quejaba Pip mucho más tarde. "Tú sabes como se han puesto mis padres cuando les he dicho que no iba a ir? Practicamente me han obligado!"

"Ese era el plan, cariño." Sonrió burlón el moreno cogiéndole de la cintura. El rubio se soltó.

"Les has engañado otra vez. Qué crees que pensaran de ti cuando sepan que no tienes castillo y que tu famosa fiesta de etiqueta es una fiesta de instituto como otra cualquiera?" preguntó el rubio sonrojado removiendo su té.

"Asumiré la responsabilidad. Después de todo, ya te habré hecho mio." Damien hizo ademán de besarle, pero él le apartó y cogió su taza para dar un sorbo delicado.

"No me gustan los lugares tan concurridos y escandalosos." murmuró. Realmente lo que le molestaba era que el moreno no tuviese tiempo para él por culpa de los otros invitados.

"No te preocupes por eso. Tú y yo iremos a nuestro ritmo." Explicó el otro recostándose sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Pip le miró sorprendido.

"Entonces por qué has invitado a medio South Park?" quiso saber. Damien sonrió picarón.

"Tanto te molesta?" jugueteó. El rubio soltó su taza e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Damien le frenó cogiéndole de la mano. "Phillip… Es la primera vez que puedo hacer una fiesta en mi casa como cualquier humano más. Simplemente queria que estuvieses allí." le dijo suspirando y mirándole con cariño.

El otro notó sus mejillas arder, pero volvió a sentarse despacio.

"Los marginados como yo no somos invitados a esas fiestas." Comentó mientras miraba a la nada. Damien sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, sobresaltándole.

"Phillip…No debes preocuparte por eso. Quien se queje de tu presencia allí, saldrá ardiendo."El rubio no pudo evitar reír un poco y Damien no pudo resistirse al sonido de aquella risa cantarina. Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

Pip al principio se tiró hacia atrás para apartarse, pero el moreno se inclinó más y le alcanzó de nuevo. El rubio subió lentamente una mano y la dejó descansar sobre su mejilla, como si tuviese miedo de tocarle más. Era posible que en aquella cafetería hubiese algún conocido que pudiese verles, pero no le importó. En aquel momento solo queria besar a Damien.

Una vez más fue el moreno quien cortó el beso. Pip jadeó un poco, tomando aire y le miró con sus enormes ojos azules.

"Nos vemos mañana, Phillip." Dijo el moreno besándole en la frente."Por favor, no tardes."

Pip asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Aunque de repente llegase el diluvio universal y la tierra se inundase, él no llegaría tarde a esa fiesta.

…..

"Lo que sigo sin entender es porqué se empeñó en que estuviese con él cuando ya le gustaba Tweek." Murmuró Kyle. Craig dio una larga calada a su cigarro. Sabía que era por su culpa. Como una vez le dijo el pelirrojo, parecía que el mundo se ponía en su contra cuando se acercaba a él.…

"Ya le conoces. Se monta sus propias películas en la cabeza." Suspiró Kenny compartiendo el cigarro con el moreno. "Y aunque no lo parezca ahora mismo, a ti te adora. Por eso confundió el sentimiento."

"Visto así parece que ese cabrón es un angelito." Masculló Tucker.

"Ese cabrón como tú dices sigue siendo mi amigo, así que vigila tus palabras." Le sonrió McCormick. Craig le miró desafiante.

"Y Tweek es el mío y también está pasándolo mal por su culpa."

"Y por qué no le llamas y que él te de su versión sobre Stanley" se picó el rubio.

"Crees que no lo he hecho ya? No contesta a mis llamadas ni a las de Kyle."

"Seguro que el pobre se siente culpable porque piensa que se ha metido en medio de una relación perfecta." Sonrió con tristeza Broflovski.

"De todas maneras mañana os veréis en la fiesta. Cartman ha convencido a Stan de que vaya y Clyde y Token a Tweek." aseguró McCormick. "No creo que sea una fiesta agradable para todos, pero… Al menos las cosas quedarán claras de una vez." Terminó sonriendo.

"No será una fiesta agradable si Damien pone Lady Gaga." Bufó el moreno. Kyle no pudo evitar reir y McCormick alzó una ceja. Era su imaginación o el pelirrojo estaba mejor de lo que habría estado si no tuviese a Craig con él?

…

"IIIII'm comin' up so you better get this party started!" Cantaban (más bien gritaban) Clyde y Token en su coche. Con un frenado brusco aparcaron cerca de la casa de Damien.

"Chi-chicos. En serio…yo…" balbuceó Tweek desde el asiento de atrás.

"Vamos, coño! La noche es larga!" exclamó Clyde obligándole a salir.

"Y es la última de este año, así que despídela bien." Le sonrió con cariño Black, colocándole bien la corbata y la camisa.

El rubio suspiró y les siguió hacia la puerta de la casa. No hacia falta que abriesen la puerta para saber que habían montado una buena fiesta dentro. La música sonaba altísima y se escuchaba a una cantidad de gente bastante grande hablar a la vez.

"Eh, tios! Me alegro de que hayais podido venir!" saludó Damien, con un elegante traje negro parecido al que llevó en el baile del instituto.

Ellos le saludaron y pasaron hacia dentro, donde algunas chicas de su clase les hacían señas con las manos. Tweek se quedó atrás, sonriendo sin ganas.

"Has cenado? Allí está el buffet y las bebidas, por si quieres picar alguna cosa." Le informó el anfitrión con amabilidad.

"Gah! Ha-hay…?"

"Café?" sonrió Damien. "Sí, he hecho una cafetera aposta para ti. Está en la cocina."

Tweek se fue hacia la cocina con la esperanza de pasarse toda la noche allí sin que le molestasen, pero la cocina ya estaba bastante llena también.

El moreno fue a cerrar la puerta otra vez, pero entonces vio en medio de la carretera a un pequeño rubio que le miraba nervioso.

"Phillip." Sonrió alargándole la mano. "Si te quedas ahí cogerás un resfriado."

El joven británico asintió lentamente y se acercó a él. Cuando le cogió la mano Damien estiró y lo metió dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Me alegro de verte por aquí." Le dijo con cariño sin soltarle.

"Sí, bueno…" empezó el otro sonrojado. "No iba a perderme tu gran fiesta." Los dos rieron y se abrieron paso entre la gente que llenaba el hall.

…..

"Ay, que estará haciendo nuestro pequeño vástago?" se preguntó melancólico el novio de Satán.

"Supongo que una fiesta de fin de año." Contestó su pareja.

"Pero te prometió no hacerla!" siguió el otro escandalizado.

"Es el Anticristo, qué esperabas?"

….

"Es una casa bonita." Comentó Craig paseándose por la cocina, que todavía no estaba invadida por los invitados.

"Demasiado para él." Suspiró Kyle. El moreno rió y le miró, pero su rostro pronto se convirtió en una máscara al ver por encima del hombro del pelirrojo al recién llegado. La cara de Tweek se convirtió el un poema también al verles.

"Gah! Yo… No…" el rubio hizo ademán de irse, pero Tucker le cogió al momento. "Oh, Dios, Craig!"

"Tenemos que hablar." Exigió el moreno. Después se volvió a mirar a Kyle."Podrias dejarnos solos, Kyle?

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente, aunque realmente no le entusiasmaba aquella idea. Él queria estar con Craig. Solo él le hacía olvidar sus problemas.

"Estaré en el salón." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Ah! Kyle!" llamó Tweek de repente. Él se giró sorprendido. El otro le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

"Gah! Yo… Lo siento…De verdad que lo siento!"

Broflovski no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"No te preocupes por nada, Tweek. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada." Y dicho esto se marchó.

Cuando los otros se quedaron solos, Craig soltó a su amigo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Oye… Yo…No quería ponerme así. Ya sabes como soy y pensaba que te estaba molestando." Cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Además, él estaba engañando a Kyle."

"Ha-ha tenido que ser horrible para él…" se horrorizó el otro. "Yo no queria que pasara! Intenté evitarlo! Pero Stan fue tan bueno conmigo…!" Tucker rió un poco.

"Tweek, aunque no te lo creas, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien. Me jode que haya sido el idiota de Marsh, pero… supongo que tendré que aguantarme" le sonrió un poco.

El rubio le miró alucinado y sonrojado.

"Pe-pero…Kyle…"

"Kyle no le quería. Y Stan tampoco le quería a él. Creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro."

Tweek se sintió más culpable aun, pero asintió. Luego bajó la cabeza.

"Gah! Yo…No sé qué haré cuando vea Stanley! Es demasiada presión!" su amigo rió de nuevo un poco y le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándole.

…..

"Toma" Kyle levantó la vista del sofá y se encontró con la copa que le ofrecía McCormick. La cogió despacio y el otro se dejó caer a su lado, apartando a una pareja que se estaba comiendo a besos. "Pensaba que estarías encerrado en algún sitio para no encontrarte con Stan."

"De que serviría?" murmuró él dando un largo trago. Kenny abrió mucho los ojos al ver que casi se la terminó. "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar."

"Pues él te está buscando." Siguió el rubio pasándole una mano por los hombros y dándole un delicado besito en el cuello. Broflovski le apartó con su mano libre.

"Es que piensas aprovecharte de que estoy algo decaído?" le sonrió un poco.

"La verdad es que sí." Dijo travieso el otro metiendo sus dedos entre los rizos rojos. "De hecho, estaba pensando emborracharte."

"Muy gracioso." Masculló Kyle volviendo a su copa. "Pero solo voy a tomar una. Como bien sabes, de la experiencia se aprende." El otro rió.

"Hablando de eso…Donde está Craig?" preguntó Kenny con suspicacia. Broflovski se sonrojó un poco, pero logró mantener la compostura.

"En el balcón, fumando." Mintió.

"Qué raro que te deje solo." Comentó el rubio fingiendo indiferencia.

"Por qué? Él no es mi guardaespaldas ni nada parecido." Dijo Kyle con cierta brusquedad. Kenny sonrió divertido.

"Ya te gustaría a ti eso." Dijo. El pelirrojo le miró con recelo pero cuando escuchó otra voz detrás suya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Kyle." Allí estaba su mejor amigo."Creo que te debo una explicación." Él asintió lentamente y Marsh miró a su alrededor, lleno de música, humo y gente."Podemos ir a un sitio más privado?" preguntó.

"Es posible que el cuarto de baño aun no haya sido conquistado por alguna parejita ardiente." Apuntó McCormick. Stan rió un poco, algo nervioso.

….

Tweek se preparó un café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Tucker sacó un cigarro.

"Será mejor que vaya a algún sitio más abierto." Dijo.

"No-no puedes quedarte un rato aquí?" pidió el otro desesperado ante la idea de quedarse solo de nuevo. Craig suspiró. No queria que su amigo volviese a caer en aquella dependencia.

"Tweek, Stanley querrá verte y no creo que se alegre de verme." Explicó.

"Y a-aparte no quieres dejar solo a Kyle." Dijo el otro de repente. Craig le miró sorprendido y él dio un sorbo a su café. "No-no necesito mirarte mucho pa-ng-para darme cuenta." Tweek tragó y le miró con intensidad. Tucker volvió a soltar una risita irónica.

"Espero que Marsh sea capaz de apreciar esos pequeños detalles tuyos." Le sonrió con cariño. "Si no, ya sabes donde estoy. Le partiré la cara encantado." Tweek también rió, aunque algo alarmado con aquel pensamiento. Craig le miró más serio. "Bueno… Por si no nos volvemos a ver esta noche, feliz Año Nuevo, Tweek."

"Feliz Año Nu-nuevo, Craig."

….

"Lo-lo siento, Kyle… Yo…no quería perderte." Empezó Stanley en el baño, donde el sonido de la música y la gente estaba más amortiguado. "Me hice un lio en la cabeza cuando te fuiste con Craig. Pensaba que pasarías de mi y…por eso pensé que si salíamos juntos él no te llamaría la atención."

"Pero Tweek llamó tu atención también." dijo Kyle mirándole a los ojos. "Lo que dejó bastante claro que no sentías nada por mi. Por qué seguiste engañándome?"

"No lo sé!" Stan se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, desesperado. "No lo sé, de verdad… Yo no planeé que me pasase eso con Tweek. Solo era su profesor. Creía que podíamos estar juntos, que acabaría viéndote como te ven todos los demás, pero…"suspiró y la voz se le quebró."Para mi siempre serás mi mejor amigo… Me equivoqué."

"Sí, te equivocaste." sentenció Broflovski mirando hacia la nada. "Y yo también me equivoqué al elegirte." Marsh le miró sorprendido. "Yo…creía que podíamos darnos una oportunidad…Siempre me has gustado, Stan…"murmuró. "Por eso, hice muchos, MUCHOS esfuerzos para quitarme a Craig de la cabeza. Te elegí a ti, y me traicionaste."

Los ojos del pelirrojo ardían y el moreno entendió el significado de sus palabras.

"Tú y Craig?"

"En Nochebuena. Estábamos borrachos." Explicó. Stan frunció el ceño.

"Se aprovechó de ti?" quiso saber.

"No lo sé. Cuando digo que estábamos borrachos significa que estábamos MUY borrachos." Dijo el pelirrojo pensativo. El otro alucinó.

"Jesucristo, Kyle… No sé como has seguido más tiempo en esa casa después de algo así… " Kyle frunció el ceño.

"Por qué tendría que haberme ido? Me gusta estar con él." Marsh sonrió un poco.

"O sea, que te gusta él." Sentenció.

"Claro que no!" exclamó pelirrojo enrojeciendo.

"Dios, de verdad te gusta!" se espantó su amigo. Soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Kyle, nosotros hemos sido idiotas, sobretodo yo, pero… Tucker? Por qué él? Sabes que puedes tener a cualquiera" Broflovski le miró. Marsh no tenia malicia diciendo aquello. Simplemente no era capaz de ver a Craig desde el mismo ángulo que Kyle lo hacia.

Él, sin embargo, recordó todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con Craig. Estudiando, preparando cenas, charlando en la cama… Su sonrisa, su indiferencia ante lo que le aburría, su voz nasal y monótona, su fuerte pasión por el tabaco…. En unos días, todo su mundo había empezado a girar en torno a Craig.

Craig…

Dios, estaba totalmente enamorado de Craig…

Stan alzó las cejas ante la sonrisa irónica que puso su amigo.

"Es una mala decisión y lo sabes." Se reafirmó divertido.

"Puede ser…" asintió el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de nuevo. Volvió a sonreir"…pero ya sabes que nunca se me dieron bien las decisiones." Y ante la cara de sorpresa del moreno salió hacia el fuerte sonido de la fiesta.

Stanley miró al suelo durante unos segundos, pesando en aquellas palabras.

"Y a mí tampoco." Se dijo a sí mismo, saliendo del baño.

Tenia que encontrar a Tweek.

….

_No voy a enfadarme por lo que pienses de esto, porque yo tampoco te he sido sincero… Y sé que tú tampoco te enfadarás porque has jugado más sucio…_

"Eh, Broflovski!" dijo un chico que él ni conocía, pasándole un brazo por el cuello y ofreciéndole una botella de cerveza."Te apetece un trago y perderte conmigo un rato?" Kyle le miró.

"Piérdete solo!" exclamó Kenny apartándole. Luego abrazó a su amigo."Por Dios…qué buitres son todos…"

'_Siempre me han dicho que muchos me desean. Que podría conseguir a quien yo quiera.' _

"Craig sigue en la cocina?"preguntó el pelirrojo mirando hacia todas partes. El rubio le miró sorprendido.

"No. Está fumando. Ya sabes donde." Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, captando sus intenciones. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y luego miró el reloj principal. Media hora…

"Buenas noches, Kenny" se despidió separándolo del y encaminándose hacia las escaleras. "Y feliz Año Nuevo."

'…_.sé a quien quiero conseguir y sé donde encontrarlo.'_

Kyle se perdió en el piso de arriba y McCormick rodó los ojos riendo con resignación.

"Mierda… Maldita la suerte de Craig!"

….

Desde el balcón se contemplaba la piscina iluminada del jardín. Tucker soltó el humo hacia el oscuro cielo mientras contemplaba a Damien y a Pip. Los dos estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina hablando y por la cara que ponía el rubio no estaba demasiado disgustado. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Damien, a ti también te han cazado?" susurró a la nada mientras tiraba la colilla gastada al suelo.

Se quedó un rato pensativo mientras el frio aire nocturno le helaba la cara. No podía dejar de pensar en Tweek, ni en el idiota de Stanley. Y tampoco dejaba de pensar en Kyle… No soportaba desaprovechar con él aquella noche, pero debía ser así. Tenia que dejarle espacio para que hablase con Marsh, porque si él estaba delante volverían a pelearse y no queria fastidiarle la fiesta a Damien (nunca se sabía cuando iba a ponerse a quemarlo todo…).

Suspiró y sacó otro cigarro, intentando pensar en cualquier tontería. La música no se escuchaba demasiado fuerte allí, pero se distinguía.

_I´m your biggest fan_

_I´ll follow you until you love me..._

Una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer Tucker en el año nuevo seria matar a Damien por elegir a Lady Gaga como música de cierre para aquel.

También jurar no volver a ponerse una camisa en su vida. Eran incómodas y no podías salir a los balcones a fumarte un puto cigarro porque te morías de frio…

Bajó la mirada hacia su cigarro. Ah, y dejar de fumar… (como todos los años).

"Craig" escuchó a su espalda. El chico se giró.

Tucker no supo como había pasado aquello, pero de repente los labios del pelirrojo estaban sobre los suyos. Lentamente tiró el cigarro al suelo y le cogió de la cintura, acercándolo más hacia él. Kyle hundió las manos en su pelo y abrió la boca para que el moreno hiciese uso de su sensual lengua y no le decepcionó.

Estuvieron un rato cogidos, besándose, hasta que Kyle se separó lentamente y le miró.

"Mmm… hueles a alcohol, Kyle…" murmuró el otro.

"Antes he tomado una copa con Kenny." Se explicó el pelirrojo abrazándole por el cuello. Craig sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

"Solo una, seguro?" intentó asegurarse el moreno. Kyle rió y se acercó a su oído.

"Craig… eres el único que me emborrachaste una vez para acostarte conmigo." bromeó. "Y el único que no necesita hacerlo para que me acueste con él." Hizo ademán de besarle de nuevo, pero Craig le frenó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

"Sigo pensando que estas borracho. Pero si sigues así no me haré responsable de lo que te pase esta noche." Sentenció el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa. Kyle se mordió el labio y lentamente deslizó una mano por la abertura entre dos botones de la camisa del moreno.

'_Hoy se acatan mis normas.'_

"Me parece bien. Porque si no puedo demostrarte que no estoy borracho, fingiré que sí lo estoy. Y la pregunta es… ¿Vas a aprovecharte de ello o no? Tú mismo me dijiste que no me fiase de ti por las noches." A Tucker se le enrizaron los pelos de la nuca por aquel contacto. Su piel estaba fría, pero la mano de Kyle era cálida.

No pudo evitarlo más y perdió el control. Le cogió con brusquedad y le estampó contra la pared. Se pegó completamente a él y empezó a besar su cuello, colando una mano por la cintura de su pantalón. Kyle gimió cuando sintió la fría mano del moreno.

"Si juegas con fuego acabarás quemándote, pelirrojo." Le susurró al oído antes de mordérselo."Ahora más te vale atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos."

"No te preocupes por eso." Contestó Broflovski con los ojos cerrados por el placer que le estaba provocando aquel masaje íntimo."Tú simplemente coge las malditas llaves del coche y llévame a tu casa."

'_Hoy seré yo el que te cace, gatito…'_

…

_Oh, Damien me va a matar! XD Es su fiesta y el pobre no ha salido casi!_

_Pero en el siguiente capítulo le volveremos a ver! XDDD_

_**South Park no me pertenece y las letras de las canciones que salen en el capítulo tampoco.**_

_Nada más. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por los comentarios y vuestro seguimiento^^ _


	10. Chapter 10

**10-Cuenta atrás. (2ª parte)**

"Ah, la música está demasiado alta! No se puede conversar!" se quejaba Wendy en el salón de la casa.

"Es una fiesta. No se trata de conversar" sonrió Cartman mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Ella le miró con suspicacia.

"Entonces, para que sirve una fiesta?" quiso saber. Eric sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

"Para pasarlo bien." Le susurró. La chica le miró escandalizada y algo sonrojada, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco. Él también sonrió, hasta que alguien pasó por su lado empujándole de golpe." Eh, capullo! Ten más cuida…!" no terminó la frase al ver quienes eran.

Craig cogía su abrigo a toda prisa y se dirigía al hall casi arrastrando a Kyle. Los dos salieron de la casa con un fuerte portazo que pasó desapercibido con el ruido de la fiesta.

…..

En el jardín no había demasiado barullo. Si no hubiese sido invierno, seria la zona más concurrida de la fiesta, pero ese día pocos se atrevían a salir de la casa.

Pero Pip no tenía demasiado frio. Se había quitado los zapatos y arremangado los pantalones para meter los pies dentro de la piscina climatizada. El contacto con el agua caliente y el frio de invierno le producían escalofríos, pero eran agradables.

Damien estaba a su lado de igual manera que él sirviendo champange en dos copas.

"Quien me iba a decir a mi que acabaría el año sentado en el borde de una piscina con el anticristo?" bromeó el rubio. Damien sonrió y miró su reloj de muñeca.

"Todavía falta media quieres te llevo a casa." Aventuró con sorna. Pip le miró mientras se mordía el labio para evitar sonreír.

"No puedes dejar solos a tus invitados por mi. Podrían destrozarte la casa." El otro hizo un ademán despreocupado con la mano.

"Puedo conseguir otra." Dijo. Luego le pasó un brazo por el hombro, haciéndole enrojecer, y le pasó una copa. "Pero tú eres único, Phillip."

El rubio cogió la bebida con las dos manos y la dejó descansar en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Sabes? Has cambiado, Damien…" comentó el pequeño. El moreno le miró. "Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche del baile? Que de momento iba a darte…"

"…el beneficio de la duda, sí." Terminó el otro divertido, volviendo a mirar hacia el agua clara."Entonces, he conseguido ganarme tu confianza?"

"Es posible." Dijo Pip. Notó como la mano de Damien le apretaba un poco más el hombro y lo apretaba más contra él. Se pasó la lengua lentamente por el labio superior. "Creo que… te quiero."

…

"Tweek!" gritaba Stan intentando apartar a la gente a su paso. "Clyde, sabes donde está Tweek?"

El castaño dejó de besar a Bebe para mirarle con odio.

"Evidentemente NO." contestó.

"Pero no puede haberse ido solo! Token me ha dicho que venia en vuestro coche!" insistió el moreno. Donovan le hizo unas señas para que se acercase a él y cuando lo hizo le puso una mano en el hombro y se arrimó a él de manera confidencial.

"Stanley, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero...ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado como para ayudarte."

"Oh, que te follen!" se quejó Marsh apartándole.

"Eso intento!" reconoció el otro volviendo junto a la chica que no podía evitar reir ante la escena.

Stan se cruzó de brazos y miró pensativo a la nada. Donde podría estar Tweek en una fiesta así de concurrida? La respuesta le vino tan clara que se sintió estúpido por no haberlo adivinado antes.

Café.

Cocina.

Se dirigió hacia allí sin perder el tiempo y cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a un par de chicos metiéndose con el rubio, que intentaba ignorarles mientras bebía de su taza.

"Largo de aquí!" exigió.

"Gah! Stanley!" gritó Tweek poniéndose de pie al verle llegar. Los chicos cogieron más cerveza y se fueron riendo y Stan se acercó al rubio y le quitó la taza de las manos. "No-no deberías estar aquí…Kyle…!" empezó. El moreno le puso un dedo en los labios para mandarle callar.

"No digas nada y escúchame!" pidió con impaciencia. El otro asintió sonrojado. "Kyle y yo lo hemos hablado y los dos sabemos que no hay nada que hacer. Ni yo le quiero ni él me quiere."

"Pe-pero…estabais juntos!" exclamó nervioso el rubio. Marsh le cogió de los hombros.

"Tweek… Me equivoqué…" sentenció. Se paso la lengua por los labios, incómodo. "Solo quiero estar contigo."

El rubio abrió los ojos asombrado y el rubor subió de nuevo por sus mejillas.

"St-Stanley…" consiguió decir antes de que ll moreno le apretase contra él y le diese un apasionado beso. Tweek forcejeó, intentando apartarle. "Gah! No, Stan! Es-espera!"

Marsh se apartó al momento, preocupado y horrorizado por haberse precipitado de aquella manera. Tweek bajó la cabeza, cada vez más nervioso. Su tic se incrementó por la presión de todo aquello.

"No-no querrás estar conmigo… Ng! …so-solo por sustituir a Craig, verdad?" preguntó temeroso. "Yo…pu-puedo estar solo un tiempo… No…ng!...no necesito siempre a alguien pe-pendiente de mi."

Stan sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en la frente, sorprendiéndole de nuevo.

"Sé que no lo necesitas. Eres más fuerte de lo que todos creen y me siento muy orgulloso de ti." Dijo acariciándole el pelo. "El problema es que soy yo el que quiere estar siempre pendiente de ti. Puedo estarlo?" sonrió.

Tweek se mordió el labio, nervioso. No podía creer que le estuviese pasando aquello. Stan Marsh quería estar con él, con nadie más… Lentamente asintió y el moreno le abrazó.

"No sabes cuánto me alegro."

….

Craig frenó con brusquedad y ambos salieron de coche a toda prisa para meterse en la casa. El moreno cerró de un portazo y cogió a Kyle de la cintura, empezando a besarle de nuevo. Con impaciencia empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente en el hall.

"Dios, Kyle… No me puedo creer que quieras esto…" murmuró el moreno mientras se apretaba contra él y le quitaba la camisa. "Espero que no sea una broma pesada típica de los judíos en fin de año."

"Si vuelves a decir una tontería así a lo mejor me arrepiento." Masculló Broflovski liado con los botones de la camisa del otro. Tucker le cogió a horcajadas y lo estampó contra la pared, atacando su cuello.

"Si ahora decides arrepentirte a lo mejor te ato a la cama." Contestó desafiante. Kyle gimió. Entregarse a Craig era sin duda lo más atrevido que había hecho hacia el momento y cada vez se excitaba más al darse cuenta de que el moreno le deseaba de igual manera.

"Entonces vamos a tu habitación antes de que me arrepienta." Jadeó el pelirrojo.

…

Damien se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia el agua de la piscina. Pip le miró temeroso y sonrojado. Después de decirle algo así, esperaba al menos una respuesta.

"Eh…Damien?" murmuró con miedo. De repente se horrorizó. ¿Y si el anticristo no queria nada tan especial con él? Y si solo le perseguía por diversión? Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte en el instituto por declararse a él sin pensarlo?

Entonces Damien soltó lentamente la copa de champagne, le cogió de la nuca y se lanzó sobre él con pasión.

El impulso del beso hizo que ambos cayesen a la piscina con un fuerte chapoteo. Pip intentó salir, pero Damien le agarró con más fuerza y siguió besándole bajo el agua. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se impulsaron hacia la superficie.

El rubio empezó a respirar con dificultad debido a la repentina falta de aire. Miró a Damien a través de su cabello mojado, con ojos desorbitados. El moreno le miraba con una lujuria descontrolada.

"Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme, Phillip?" preguntó lentamente.

"Que…te quiero." Murmuró el pequeño.

Damien volvió a besarle, abrazándole con fuerza. Dentro del agua Pip parecía más ligero todavía de lo que en realidad era. Le arrastró a nado hasta la pared de la piscina y se apretó contra él.

"Da-Damien!" jadeó el rubio al ver que le rompía la camisa mojada sin ningún esfuerzo bajo el agua.

"No digas nada, Phillip. No digas nada más." Le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello. "No digas nada más. Quiero que tus últimas palabras se graben en mi cabeza antes de perder el control…"

Se sumergió y empezó a besarle el pecho. Pip cerró los ojos ruborizado. El agua estaba caliente, pero el frio que le azotaba el rostro le provocaba escalofríos ahora que estaba mojado.

"Da-Damien, para por favor!" se quejó cada vez más nervioso mientras el moreno le besaba por todo dentro de la piscina. El anticristo le miró.

"Es que no te gusta?" preguntó con tranquilidad.

"Jesus! Sa-Sabes que sí, pero…! Deberíamos entrar y secarnos o cogeremos un resfriado!" se excusó como pudo. Damien sonrió y le cogió de la cintura para alzarlo hacia el borde, donde el rubio se agarró y se impulsó hacia fuera. Antes de salir notó un último beso del moreno en su espalda y no puco evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando…

Damien cogió una toalla de encima de una hamaca y lo ayudó a envolverse en ella.

"Supongo que ha llegado el momento de que te enseñe mi habitación." Bromeó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para indicarle el camino hacia la casa. El otro asintió con timidez y le siguió y el moreno soltó una malvada carcajada.

"De qué te ries?" preguntó Pip algo temeroso.

"De nada." Explicó sonriente, encogiéndose de hombros."Simplemente me siento tan…"

"Feliz?" aventuró el rubio sonriendo ate aquella idea. Damien miró hacia el cielo y asintió.

"Jodidamente feliz."

…..

Una vez en ropa interior en el oscuro cuarto Tucker se tumbó sobre Kyle en la cama y empezó a besarle y a deslizar las manos por todo su cuerpo

"Estás temblando. Ya no pareces tan valiente como hacía un rato" bromeó Craig llegando hasta su zona íntima y apretando suavemente. "Que es lo que te da tanto miedo? Que esto no salga bien o que te guste demasiado?"

"No-no te tengo miedo." Contestó el otro abrazándose a su cuello. "Solo…estoy un poco nervioso." Cerró los ojos y empezó a gemir cuando Craig empezó a masajearle.

"Relájate, Kyle." Le susurró al oído. "Y date la vuelta."

"No!.Ah…Qui-quiero hacerlo de cara!" rechistó el pelirrojo, removiéndose al ritmo de la mano. Craig soltó una pequeña risita.

"No seas impaciente." Murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello. "Primero date la vuelta. Será más fácil y menos doloroso para ti."

"No sabes cómo le alivia oír eso…" masculló Broflovski rodando los ojos.

"Es que no te fias de mi?" inquirió Craig alzando una ceja divertido. Kyle le sonrió con complicidad.

"Tú mismo dijiste que no lo hiciese por las noches, recuerdas?" el moreno no pudo evitar una carcajada irónica.

"Entonces tendrás que arriesgarte." Susurró antes de besarle de nuevo.

…

Kenny movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música y de vez en cuando daba un trago a su cerveza. Cuando vio que Stan salía con Tweek de la cocina sonrió.

"Vaya…A quienes tenemos aquí juntitos?" bromeó. El rubio se removió nervioso y Marsh rodó los ojos. "Así que Romeo y Julieta se han reconciliado?"

"Quieres que te mate, Mercucio?" sugirió el moreno con una sonrisa.

"Nah, no te molestes. Pero me gustaría saber qué opinan Kyle y Tucker de esto."

"E-está bien."dijo Tweek. "E-ellos no pueden quejarse."

"Dudo que ahora mismo se estén quejando" comentó Kenny como si nada, imaginando lo que estarían haciendo los otros. "Ni siquiera sé si están por aquí todavía."

El rubio se mordió el labio, algo nervioso con aquella idea, pero Stan le acarició el pelo.

"Te preocupa Tucker?"

"Gah! No! S-sé que estarán bien… Kyle es genial. Craig no…ng…le haría daño nunca."

"A ti te hacía daño sin saberlo." Masculló Stan, todavía resentido con el moreno. Tweek sonrió con cierta tristeza.

"C-con Kyle no será así. Se le nota."

"Dios, eres adorable, Tweek." Comentó McCormick mirándole con amor. Dio un paso hacia él pero Stan le frenó en seco.

"Quieto ahí, pervertido. Si quieres tontear búscate a otro." Le amenazó fulminándole con la mirada.

"Al menos quedaos conmigo para brindar por el año nuevo, que todos me han abandonado." Pidió con cierta pena. Marsh y Tweak rieron y el moreno cogió dos copas y le entregó una a Tweek.

"Gra-gracias, pero yo no bebo alcohol." Explicó el rubio. "Oh, Dios…Eso me pondría de los nervios."

Kenny rió un poco, pero no dijo nada y Stan cogió a Tweek del hombre y le besó en la mejilla, haciéndolo enrojecer al momento.

"Quieres que te traiga un café?" se ofreció, inclinándose sobre él un poco para acariciarle los labios con los suyos.

"Gah! Oh, Dios! No, no ha-hace falta! Gra-gracias!" hiperventiló el otro."Bri-brindaré con esto!"

McCormick levantó su copa sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, el cual se separó del rubio a regañadientes.

…

La habitación de Damien no tenia nada que ver con el resto de la casa, todo tan minimalista y moderno. Era…bueno… la habitación de un Anticristo. A Pip le dio un escalofrío al ver las paredes negras y los posters de música rock. Los muebles eran grises y la cubierta de la cama blanca con unas letras en japonés.

"Qué pone?" quiso saber el rubio acercándose un poco. Damien le abrazó por detrás de repente, sobresaltándolo.

"No creo que quieras saberlo." Indicó.

"Estoy enamorado del anticristo, creo que estoy preparado para algunos sustos más." Sonrió el otro con nerviosismo, soltando un suspiró.

"Pone: 'Mejor reinar en el Infierno que servir en el Cielo.'" Le susurró al oído.

"Cuando muera serviré a gusto en el Cielo." Se picó Pip. El moreno le dio la vuelta y le besó en los labios.

"Cuando mueras tu alma será mía, Phillip."

"Po-por qué estás tan seguro?" consiguió preguntar el rubio algo asustado, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Porque si sigues adelante con esto, ni siquiera Dios podrá absolver tus pecados." Sonrió el moreno yendo hacia él lentamente. Le cogió de la cintura y lo apretó de nuevo a él. "Qué vas a hacer, Phillip? Quieres irte a casa a rezar un poco o te quedas conmigo?"

"E-es que vas a dejarme elegir?" tartamudeó Pip, subiendo sus manos a los hombros del moreno con timidez.

"No" sentenció el anticristo antes de besarle con pasión.

El rubio se dejó llevar y dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Damien empezó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras le besaba y luego terminó de quitarle a Pip la suya. El rubio jadeó un poco al ver el torso del moreno, que le cogió a horcajadas y lo tiró sobre la cama, sin darle tiempo ni a respirar entre besos.

….

"Atención todos, por favor. Vamos a empezar la cuenta atrás!" anunció en ese momento el pinchadiscos contratado para la ocasión, quitando la música.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia el reloj principal, con una copa en la mano y empezaron a contar todos a la vez.

"Cuales serán vuestros propósitos para año nuevo?" preguntó Kenny divertido.

"No-no lo había pensado!" se horrorizó Tweek.

"Y el tuyo?" preguntó Stan.

"Puesto que los pelirrojos no son para mí, supongo que buscaré a algún rubio." Bromeó pensativo. "Qué opináis de Butters?"

"Que te va a mandar a la mierda si se atreves a acercarte a él." Rió Stanley.

"Me gustan los grandes retos." Sonrió McCormick.

"10…9…8…!"

"No me has dicho tu propósito, Marsh." Siguió el rubio.

"5…4…3…!"

"Conseguir que Tweek Tweak se anime a besarme." Dijo.

"Qué? Jesucristo!"

"1...Feliz Año Nuevoooo!" gritó la multitud a la vez.

Aunque de repente reinó el barullo y los gritos, todos escucharon claramente el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, procedentes del jardín.

"Stanley!" siguió impactado y ruborizado el rubio mientras los otros dos brindaban entre risas y bebían de su copa.

"Qué pasa? Solo he dicho lo que de verdad espero." Sonrió el moreno, acercando su copa a la suya para chocarla un poco y volver a beber. "Feliz Año Nuevo, Tweek."

El rubio soltó su copa y se abrazó a él, fundiéndole en un inesperado beso. Kenny les miró sorprendido y disimulando un poco se alejó lentamente. Marsh le cogió de la cintura y respondió con la misma pasión, pasándole una mano por el pelo revuelto y fino y apretándose más contra él.

"Jesucristo, Tweek… Eres increíble. De verdad que lo eres…" murmuró aturdido. El otro asintió con nerviosismo.

"No-no queria…gah!... hacerte esperar." Marsh se lanzó sobre él, besándole de nuevo.

"Por ti habría esperado lo que hiciese falta." Sonrió contra sus labios, acariciándole el cabello con ambas manos. "Pero gracias, de todas formas."

En medio de su ataque histérico, Tweek consiguió sonreir.

….

Pip se giró de golpe asustado al escuchar el fogonazo. La habitación empezó a iluminarse con las múltiples luces de los cohetes artificiales. Damien no se inmutó y siguió besándole el pecho desnudo mientras agarraba las sábanas con fuerza.

"Ya son las doce?" preguntó el rubio.

"Eso parece." Contestó el otro acercándose a los labios. Pip le apartó de golpe y se puso en pie, buscando su camisa.

"Oh, no" Me tengo que ir!" exclamó asustado. El moreno le miró con ojos como platos.

"Qué? Como que te tienes que ir?"

"Le dije a mis padres que estaría en casa a las doce!" explicó el rubio mientras se abrochaba la camisa con nerviosismo. La barbilla de Damien casi tocó el suelo.

"Phillip… Le dices a tus padres que estarás en casa a las doce…en una fiesta de fin de año?" consiguió preguntar incrédulo. El otro se ruborizó ante aquella mirada desorbitada.

"Yo-yo creía que era lo normal en estas fiestas. Cuando llega el nuevo año, uno se va a su casa, no?" balbuceó.

"Claro que no, demonios!" exclamó Damien escandalizado. "A las doce empieza la verdadera diversión!"

"Oh."

El rubio se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo culpable mientras el moreno miraba a la nada horrorizado ante la idea de separarse de él después de lo que había pasado.

"Damien…De verdad que tengo que irme." Murmuró. El otro suspiró con los ojos cerrados y asintió lentamente.

"Esta bien, está bien…Te acompañaré a tu casa." Sentenció levantándose y cogiendo su camisa.

"No, no hace falta! Tus invitados…!"

"Mis invitados pueden irse a tomar por culo." El moreno rodó los ojos. "Si no estás en mi fiesta, no merece la pena que yo esté."

Pip asintió y se apresuró hacia la salida detrás de él. Se sentía culpable, pero en su interior sonrió ante las últimas palabras de Damien.

…

Tucker le besaba el hombro mientras le hacía el amor con más brusquedad de la necesaria, soltando en un momento todo el deseo reprimido hacia el pelirrojo, que no dejaba de jadear. El sonido de los cohetes retumbó en la oscura habitación.

"Mñ… Son las doce." Informó el moreno. Se inclinó más sobre él y le mordió el oído. "Feliz Año Nuevo, Broflovski." Susurró jadeante, antes de besarle la mejilla.

"Fe-feliz Año Nuevo, Tucker….!" gimió el pelirrojo. Craig se separó de él y se horrorizó. "Qué pasa? Es que piensas dejarme a medias porque haya empezado el año?"

"Oh, cállate!" sonrió el otro, dándole la vuelta para ponerlo de frente. Kyle gimió al sentirlo una vez más dentro de él, pero en esta ocasión podía deleitarse con el rostro lleno de lujuria del moreno.

"Ah…De-deberiamos…Ah…. brindar!" aventuró mientras el otro le mordía el cuello.

"Bajar a la cocina… a por una cerveza… para brindar por el nuevo año?" empezó el moreno cogiéndole con fuerza de las caderas. "O seguir…Nñ….tirándome al deseado Kyle Broflovski? Es una difícil decisión."

"Ah! Dios, Craig!" el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y Tucker deslizó una de sus manos por todo su espalda desnuda.

"Si-sigue, Kyle…Nñ… Gri-grita mi nombre." Murmuró contra su oído.

"Ng! Cr-Craig, Craig!" gritó Kyle agarrando con fuerza la almohada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las pupilas negras de Tucker fijas en él. "Ah…Craig…Aah!"

El moreno se mordió el labio, envuelto en placer ante aquellos gemidos y se apretó contra él todo lo que pudo, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Los dos gimieron y jadearon juntos durante unos segundos de éxtasis y luego se dejaron caer en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

"Di-Dios…Kyle…" murmuró Craig sin acabar de creérselo. La primera vez que se acostaba con un tío había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido hasta el momento. Broflovski apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le miró, sonriendo de manera cansada.

"Ha sido genial, Craig. Mañana lo repetimos." Murmuró. Tucker alzó una ceja y sonrió.

"No sé qué te has tomado esta noche." bromeó hundiendo sus dedos entre los rizos del otro. "Pero McCormick lloraría con esas palabras."

"Lo único que he tomado ha sido una decisión." sonrió Kyle. Craig se incorporó y se colocó encima de él. Le besó con ternura mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos.

"Y has tenido suerte con ella?" preguntó.

"Eso depende de lo que digas." Dijo Kyle. Levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla del moreno. "Debería irme con Kenny?" Dejó caer medio en broma.

"No pienso compartirte con nadie…" murmuró Craig mirándole con determinación. Broflovski sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

Eso era lo que quería oír.

…

_Me ha costado lo suyo, pero por fin terminé este cap! _

_Espero que os guste a todos. Gracias por los comentarios! ^^ _

_Eh? Damien, qué haces aquí? No! No me pegues! No me quemes! __Socorro! _

…_._

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone **

Y prometo Dip en el próximo capitulo O_o

Por cierto, no sé nada de Miku, la user con la que escribía Tu Media Naranja, así que de momento esa historia se va a quedar parada. El capítulo 4 lo estaba escribiendo ella y no quiero seguirla por mi cuenta hasta que no sepa qué le ha pasado. Ya os iré comentando, lo siento.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. La última tentación**

'Tiene los dientes algo torcidos, la voz nasal y una rara tendencia a enseñar el dedo del medio. Es el mayor gamberro de todo el instituto y nunca acierta ni una pregunta en clase. Su habitación es un desastre y su lenguaje lleno de palabras malsonantes. Tiene la horrible manía de morderse las uñas y de fumar a todas horas.

Pero para mí es perfecto.

Adoro esos dientes que me muerden, esa voz que me susurra, ese aliento a tabaco… Sí, sé que soy una puta niña, pero no lo puedo evitar…

Estoy loco por él.'

"Qué es lo que escribes siempre?" le preguntó Tucker acercándose a la mesa con dos platos de desayuno.

"Llevo un par de semanas escribiendo una especie de diario." Sonrió el pelirrojo algo cortado mientras cerraba la libreta. "Pensamientos, ya sabes."

Cogió el tenedor y aspiró el aroma de su plato. Alguien le creería si contase que el gamberro de la clase hacía las mejores tortitas de la historia?

"Algo así como 'Oh, que triste estoy, mi querido Stanley me ha dejado por un rubio encantador'?" se burló el moreno antes de beber de su café.

"Más bien algo como 'No puedo creerme que me haya liado con este gilipollas, pero al menos está muy sexy recién levantado" jugueteó Broflovski. Craig rió.

….

La casa de Damien estaba completamente destrozada. El suelo pegajoso, las cortinas y los muebles manchados y alguien se merecía un premio por haber conseguido vomitar encima de las cortinas.

El anticristo hizo una mueca de asco mientras lo contemplaba todo.

"Buenos días." Saludó Clyde tras él con un bostezo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. El moreno le miró con asombro.

"Dormiste aquí?"

"Eso parece…" murmuró el otro mirando a su alrededor. "Lo último que recuerdo de anoche es que Bebe se fue sobre las tres y media. Dios… qué dolor de cabeza…."Damien rodó los ojos.

Estaba claro que todos habían disfrutado de la fiesta menos él.

"Y Craig y Token?" quiso saber.

"Token volvió a casa pero no sé nada de Craig." Explicó el castaño, pensativo. Subió los brazos y se desperezó con ganas mientras volvía a bostezar. "Qué hay para desayunar?"

Damien le fulminó con la mirada pero en ese momento una gran llamarada de fuego se formó sobre la alfombra. Clyde gritó y prácticamente saltó a los brazos del moreno cuando Satán y su novio se manifestaron en medio del salón.

"Feliz año nuevo, hijo!" saludó el diablo. "Así que este es tu encantador novio, eh?" siguió corriendo a abrazar a Donovan, el cual volvió a gritar asustado.

"Padre, cojones, que él es solo un amigo!" se quejó el moreno.

"Demonios, que lugar tan decadente!" exclamó horrorizado el novio de Satán mientras lo miraba todo con asco. "Aquí hace falta una buena limpieza, jovencito!".

"Qué observador." Masculló Damien con sarcasmo.

"Damien, sé más amable!" ordenó Satán sin soltar a Clyde.

"A-alguien puede decirme que está pasando?" consiguió pedir el joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

…

Los gritos del castaño fue lo que despertó a Tweek. El rubio se sobresaltó e intentó incorporarse, pero notó que algo le hacía presión hacia abajo. Cuando bajó la vista vio el brazo de Stanley rodeándole la cintura. El moreno aun dormía a su lado y él se sonrojó sobremanera. Se volvió a recostar a su lado sin dejar de mirarle y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

Marsh abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Gah! Lo-lo siento!" exclamó el rubio apurado por haberle despertado. El moreno sonrió con dulzura ante aquello y se apretó más contra él.

"Buenos días, Tweek." Murmuró. Luego frunció un poco el ceño. "Mmm…qué es ese ruido?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolos a los dos, que se incorporaron en el acto sin soltar las sábanas como si estuviesen desnudos.

"Uno de estos dos es tu novio, entonces?" preguntó Satán asomándose.

"Evidentemente que no! No ves que han follado?" se ofuscó Damien llegando tras él.

"Gah!Oh, Dios!"

"No hemos hecho nada, solo dormíamos!" se defendió Marsh más rojo que un tomate al igual que Tweek.

"Solo dormíais?" dijo incrédulo el novio del diablo. "Qué manera de desaprovechar la habitación de invitados! Menudas fiestas me montaba yo cuando estaba vivo!"

"Las mismas que ahora, cariño." Le sonrió Satanás.

"Oh, por Dios! Vais a hacer que me imagine cosas!" gritó irritado el anticristo.

"Cosas…inimaginables…" murmuró Clyde traumatizado mientras miraba a la nada.

"Maldita sea, Damien! Hemos subido aposta para conocer a tu novio!" explicó por fin su padre.

"Ah, te refieres a…" Stan calló al ver la mirada asesina del moreno, pero Tweek terminó por él por culpa de los nervios.

"Pip? Oh, Dios santo!"

"Pip!" rió triunfante el diablo.

"Se llama Phillip."masculló Damien rodando los ojos y derrotado por fin.

…

Kyle le estaba dando de comer a Stripe cuando Tucker empezó a subirle la camiseta por detrás y a besarle el cuello.

"Craig, qué quieres?" preguntó el otro algo colorado por el gesto tan repentino.

"A ti." Ronroneó el moreno.

"Que encantador." Se burló Broflovski dándose la vuelta y besándole en los labios. "Me preguntó que harás cuando me vaya a mi casa dentro de…"

Los dos se miraron con ojos de sorpresa, comprendiendo a la vez.

"Mierda, Craig! Mis padres llegan a casa esta tarde!" gritó Kyle llevándose las manos a la cabeza con apuro.

Tenía que irse a su casa al momento. Llevaba varios días cerrada y Sheila lo notaria al instante si él no hacía nada para remediarlo. Salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió al rato con su maleta, donde empezó a meter toda su ropa sin ningún cuidado.

"Kyle, tranquilízate! Todavía tenemos algunas horas!" dijo el otro.

"Como me voy a tranquilizar? Y tus padres? Ellos pueden llegar también en cualquier momento! Jesucristo, cómo se nos ha podido pasar algo así de importante?" Peor aún, pensó rojo como un tomate, cómo había tenido la mala suerte de liarse con Craig justo el día antes de separarse de él? Qué semana de Hannukah más desaprovechada!"Mierda! Tampoco hemos estudiado casi nada!" recordó entonces.

El moreno le cogió de los hombros y le obligó a ponerse de cara a él.

"Kyle, escucha…" dijo con determinación."Has estudiado más de lo que ahora recuerdas. Te sabes el tema muy bien. Solo tienes que tranquilizarte y recordar todo lo que sabes."El pelirrojo tragó saliva mientras intentaba situarse mentalmente en alguna pregunta al azar, la cual fue capaz de responder al instante. Craig le sonrió al ver la cara de asombro que ponía. "Lo ves? Te dije que empezarías el año nuevo sabiendo historia."

"Vaya…" murmuró el otro todavía aturdido, dejándose caer en la cama. Tucker le cogió de la nuca y le besó.

"Ahora…deja de hacer el equipaje." Pidió mientras lo tumbaba con cuidado."Y vamos a darnos una buena despedida."

Kyle sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello, volviendo a besarle.

El móvil del pelirrojo sonó.

"Mierda, quien coño…?" empezó molesto el moreno. Cogió el móvil antes que Broflovski y miró el nombre de la pantalla. "Quien si no…" masculló rodando los ojos y descolgando. "Marsh, estamos ocupados."

"Craig!" se quejó Kyle intentando quitárselo.

…

"Yo también te deseo feliz año nuevo, idiota." Contestó Stan rodando los ojos. Tweek rió un poco. "Estamos de camino a casa de Pip. Satán quiere conocer al novio de su querido hijo.

"Cierra la boca, Marsh." Masculló el moreno caminando a su lado. "Y dile a Craig que como se le ocurra venir también le convierto en cenizas."

"Vamos, Damien. Esto forma parte del protocolo de la sociedad." Satán hizo un ademán despreocupado con el brazo.

"Claro que sí." Asintió Clyde intentando no morirse de la risa.

….

"Espera…" dijo Tucker llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz al más puro estilo Marsh."Me estás diciendo que Satán va a presentarse en casa de Pip Pirrup?" Kyle alzó las cejas con curiosidad ante aquello. "Y Damien estará delante?"

Después de la respuesta de Stan, Craig colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama.

"Kyle, coge tu abrigo."

…..

El timbre de la casa sonó y Pip alzó la cabeza de su libro con ilusión. Estaba seguro de que Damien volvería a por él y entonces terminarían lo que empezaron la noche anterior.

"Cariño, puedes abrir?" pidió su madre desde la cocina.

Él se alzó de un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta. No se podía creer que estuviese recibiendo a Damien de aquella manera. Días atrás, si le hubiesen dicho que iba a terminar así de enamorado del anticristo, él les habría dado por locos a todos.

Pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior le hacía sonreír como un idiota.

La sonrisa que se le borró al momento de la cara cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró en el umbral de su casa a Satanás y a todos sus amigos detrás de él.

"Phillip Pirrup?" preguntó el diablo con cortesía.

"Eh…y-yo…Eh…" balbuceó el pobre inglés.

"Así que eres tú!" gritó eufórico Satán dándole un fuerte abrazo y haciendo que los ojos se le saliesen de las orbitas por el miedo."Aaaah, que ganas tenia de conocerte, pequeño! Así que tú le has robado el corazón a mi Damien, eh?"

"Padre, demonios, suéltale!" exclamó el moreno desde atrás mientras todos reían sin parar.

"No estoy haciendo nada malo!" se quejó su padre ofendido. Miró al rubio. "Oh..vaya…Creo que se ha desmayado.

"Mierda! Eres un maldito inútil!" Damien se abrió paso entre la multitud y le arrebató a Pip de los brazos, cogiéndolo él. "Oh, dejad de reiros! Os mandaré a todos al infierno!"

En aquel momento la madre de Pip salió a la puerta con cara de perplejidad.

"Esto…Hola?" aventuró al ver a los recién llegados. "Ah, Damien, eres tú, querido! Me alegro de verte! Feliz año nuevo!"

"Encantado de conocerle, señora. Soy el padre de Damien y este es mi novio." Saludó Satán tendiéndole una mano que la mujer cogió sorprendida.

"E-encantada… Esto…por casualidad no será usted…?"

"El diablo? Sí, ese mismo." Dijo con orgullo. La madre de Pip sonrió con cierto temor.

"E-estupendo… Eh… Cariño? Puedes salir un momento?" llamó a su marido. Cuando el padre de Pip salió Damien deseó que la tierra se abriese en aquel instante bajo ellos y se los tratase a todos.

Apretó más al rubio contra él y por primera vez en su vida hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría. Rezó para que todo saliese bien.

"Dime, cielo."

"Este…señor…es el padre de Damien y al parecer deseaba conocernos a nosotros y a…Pip." Explicó la mujer aturdida.

La mirada incrédula de su marido se desplazó lentamente desde Satanás al novio de este, a Damien y a su hijo y a todos los adolescentes curiosos de atrás.

"Mmm…Desean pasar a tomar una taza de té?"

…..

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" reían las chicas junto con Stan, Craig, Token , Clyde, Cartman y Kenny en la cafetería de los Tweaks un rato más tarde.

"Ha sido el mejor año nuevo de la historia!" aseguró el castaño alzando su taza para brindar. Los otros lo imitaron y Kyle y Tweek intercambiaron una mirada.

"Damien se vengará de vosotros." Aseguró el pelirrojo sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Como siempre, el listo tiene que hablar!" se burló Stanley cogiéndole del cuello y revolviéndole el pelo. "Como si tú nunca te portases mal, Broflovski!"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver!" se ofuscó su amigo.

"No te metas con Kyle! Tú ya tienes a Tweek!" exclamó Kenny abrazándole y apartando al moreno. "Kyle….quiero que me cuentes con toooodo detalle lo que hiciste anoche…" le susurró al oído.

"Mierda, McCormick! De verdad que estás pidiendo a gritos que te rompa la cara!" aseguró Craig apartándole.

"Entonces…Es verdad que vosotros…?" empezó Bebe ilusionada. Al ver la cara sonrojada de Kyle se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó de la emoción. Sus amigas la imitaron.

"Ay, Dios… Sabía que el judío era marica, pero no pensaba que tú también…" masculló Cartman rodando los ojos. Kyle miró con cierto apuro a Tweek, pero el rubio le sonrió.

"Así que has follado con mi mejor amigo? Debería darte otra paliza, Tucker…" dijo Stan medio en broma medio en serio. Kyle y Tweek se alarmaron un poco. Desde la pelea no habían vuelto a hablar y ahora no sabían si los ánimos del momento serian suficientes para calmarles.

"Tú has follado con el mío. Estamos en paz, Marsh." Contestó sacándole el dedo.

El grito de las chicas se intensificó, pero esta vez Tweek se unió a ellas, escandalizado y lleno de nervios.

"Oh…Dios! No-nosotros no…!" empezó.

"Yo soy capaz de esperar el momento, no como tú." Aseguró Marsh cada vez más picado.

"Oye, fue Kyle el que vino a buscarme!" se defendió el otro, harto de que siempre le pusiesen el papel de malo.

"Que yo quéeeee?" se escandalizó el pelirrojo.

"Oh…Dios…mío…."murmuró Kenny entre los gritos histéricos de las chicas, imaginándose a Broflovski seduciendo a alguien."OHDIOSMIO!"

La sangre se le escapó por la nariz mientras Token y Clyde le miraban extrañados.

"Oh, Dios mio…"masculló Cartman mirando hacia el cielo ante el patético espectáculo del rubio.

…

Pip abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó recordar que hacia tumbado en su cama. Por fin entendió que se acababa de despertar después de la fiesta de la noche anterior y que todo lo que recordaba había sido un horrible sueño. No, Satán no le podía haber cogido en brazos…Aquello no tenia lógica alguna.

"Ah…Ya has despertado…" dijo de repente Damien, apareciendo en su campo de visión. Pip vio lo que estaba haciendo el moreno.

"Me-me estás desvistiendo?" exclamó al momento que se incorporaba de golpe y volvía a abrocharse el chaleco.

"Solo intentaba pasar un buen rato contigo antes de que me eches de tu vida para siempre" bromeó el moreno sonriendo un poco. El rubio entendió al momento y se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Quieres decir que tu padre…"

"Está abajo con los tuyos, sí." Explicó el anticristo.

Pip se mordió el labio, nervioso ante la idea y Damien quiso comérselo por aquel gesto tan seductor e inocente al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces…estarán ocupados un buen rato…" murmuró el rubio.

"Eh…supongo…" dijo Damien extrañado ante aquellas palabras. Pip le miró y el moreno notó como el rubor subía por las mejillas del pequeño.

"E-esta noche…te he echado de menos." Aventuró temeroso. El anticristo abrió mucho los ojos, empezando a entender.

"Pero ha sido una noche corta, Phillip…" comentó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Sabiendo lo que podría haber pasado, a mi se me hizo demasiado larga." Dijo el otro, inclinándose lentamente sobre el moreno.

"Pues ahora…ya ha pasado." Susurró Damien cogiéndole de la nuca. Pip cerró los ojos y le besó tiernamente.

Damien le abrazó con fuerza y rozó los labios del rubio con los suyos. Poco a poco fue avivando el beso y tumbándose sobre Pip. El rubio le miró con cierto temor y luego su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

"No tiene cerrojo?" preguntó Damien.

"Sabes que no." murmuró Pip preocupado. "Cr-crees que tu padre se alargará mucho con la visita?"

"Tendremos que esperar que si." Sonrió el moreno besándole otra vez.

Deslizó sus manos por el pecho del rubio y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del chaleco. Pirrup escondió su cara en el hombro del moreno, algo avergonzado, y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Cuando Damien empezó con la camisa y vio la suave piel de su pareja no pudo evitar soltar una ligera exclamación. Para él aquel rubio era perfecto.

"Demonios, Phillip…quiero que seas mío…" murmuró sin dejar de admirarle. Pip se sonrojó sobremanera y se sintió intimidado ante aquella mirada lujuriosa, pero no se iba a esconder más.

"E-entonces hazme tuyo." Sentenció.

…

La tarde estaba despejada cuando los chicos salieron de la cafetería y parecía que ya no nevaría más en algún tiempo.

"Que raro es esto, verdad?" dijo Stan en voz baja para que solo le escuchase Kyle mientras los demás se ponían los abrigos."Tú y yo con nuestras respectivas parejas…" el moreno sonrió un poco.

"Como tuvo que ser desde el principio." Contestó Kyle devolviéndole la sonrisa. Craig y Tweek estaban más hacia atrás, siendo incordiados por Cartman y Kenny. Broflovski sabía que tarde o temprano el gordo y el pervertido se llevarían un guantazo.

"Ahora me alegra ver que no me hiciste caso respecto a Tucker." Suspiró Marsh. "Tweek tenia razón. Contigo es muy diferente."

"Yo también me alegro de que tu seas correspondido por él." Aseguró Kyle.

"Jesucristo, que idiotas fuimos." Rió Stan, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. El pelirrojo también sonrió.

"Sí, bastante. Pero…" miró hacia la nada. "Creo que me alegro de haber recuperado a mi mejor amigo."

Stanley le cogió de la mano de repente, haciéndole enrojecer un poco. Cuando le miró vio que le sonreía con la misma dulzura que antaño.

"Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Kyle." Sentenció. Entonces alzó el puño. "Super mejores amigos?"

Kyle empezó a reír con tantas ganas que los demás dejaron sus conversaciones y se giraron curiosos a ver qué estaba pasando.

"Super mejores amigos." Contestó chocando su puño con el de Marsh.

"Ese maldito…" dijo Craig fulminando al moreno con la mirada.

"Gah! No-no te preocupes, Craig!" aseguró Tweek a su lado. Tucker le miró y vio que también sonreía con ganas. "No-no le dejaré escapar."

Craig abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella seguridad. Clyde y Token se miraron y rieron por lo bajo y el rubio se puso algo nervioso por tanta atención, pero siguió sonriendo.

"Bravo, Tweek." Sentenció su amigo, contagiándose por el buen humor de todos.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Son las cuatro y…" empezó Wendy mirando su reloj.

"Las cuatro?" gritó Broflovski asustándola. "Dios, tengo que irme a casa ya!"

El pelirrojo salió corriendo calle abajo mientras Craig se encendía un cigarro con tranquilidad. Soltó el humo lentamente y miró a los demás, con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos mañana en clase. Ahora… si me disculpáis… tengo que devolver lo que cogí prestado estas navidades."

El moreno se fue detrás de su novio y algunos más se dispersaron entre risas, quedando solo Cartman, Kenny, Stan y Tweek.

"Cuando corten Kyle será mío." Sentenció Kenny con determinación. Stan y Tweek le miraron asustados.

"Anda, cierra esa boca de una vez, capullo." Masculló Cartman cogiéndole por el cuello y arrastrándolo con él mientras se quejaba. Se giró y le guiñó un ojo a la otra pareja. "No me deis las gracias, maricas."

"No pensaba hacerlo." Sonrió el moreno. Tweek rió con nerviosismo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Marsh se giró hacia él, sobresaltándolo.

"Bueno…." Empezó. No le apetecía despedirse ya de él, pero no se le ocurría ninguna escusa para quedarse allí por más tiempo."Quieres…."

"…un café?" terminó el rubio por él. El moreno alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el valor que estaba cogiendo Tweek poco a poco. Sonrió con cariño.

"Me encantaría."

…..

Pip no dejaba de llorar con ganas y se tapaba la cara con su almohada. Damien le besó el hombro y bajo sus labios por su espalda. Le pasó una mano por el pelo con ternura y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

"Phillip…" murmuró, llenándose la boca con su nombre solo por el gusto. El rubio alzó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de jadear.

"Ng…Ah…."

"Re-recuerdas el escrito que había en mi cama?"

"Me-mejor…ah…reinar en el infierno que…que servir en el cielo." Recitó entre empujones.

"Yo ahora…serviría en el cielo…la tierra y donde hiciese falta…" empezó el moreno de nuevo, besando cada parte del otro que tenia a su alcance."…si así pudiese tenerte…"

"Mentiroso." Masculló el rubio agarrándose con fuerza a las sábanas."Sa-sabes que no me dejarás subir allí"

"Si lo deseases te subiría yo mismo." Sonrió el moreno abrazándole. "Pero ambos sabemos que no quieres."

"Ah…To-todo el mundo…ng… quiere salvarse, Damien" aventuró Pirrup. El anticristo se apretó todo lo que pudo sobre él y le susurró al oído con sensualidad:

"Mentiroso."

Pip soltó una pequeña risa resignada. Él sabía perfectamente que estaba condenado, pero no le importaba. No mientras pudiese estar con Damien.

….

El aire frío de enero entró por fin en la casa de los Broflovski. Kyle limpió un poco el polvo de los muebles y se aseguró de que en la nevera no hubiese algo en mal estado. Lo hizo todo con desgana, como si todo se acabase de verdad. Vio que había un mensaje en el contestador del teléfono y apretó el botón de escucha.

'Kyle! Donde demonios te metes? Espero que anoche no fueses a alguna fiesta depravada a emborracharte, jovencito! Esta noche estaremos en casa. Adios!'

"Que suegra más agradable…" bromeó Craig, apoyado en la puerta del salón mientras el pelirrojo suspiraba amargado.

"Cenicienta vuelve a su vida real." Masculló mirándole.

"Si esperas que yo sea tu príncipe vas listo." Se burló el moreno acercándose a él y cogiéndole de la cintura. "Pero si Cenicienta quiere puedo ser el gamberro que pare todos los relojes." Kyle rodó los ojos y le besó.

Se abrazó a él y se recostó en el sofá, dejando que Tucker se pusiese encima suya. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el ruido de un coche les sobresaltó. Kyle miró al moreno con ojos desorbitados, pero Craig le sonrió travieso.

"Hasta mañana, Broflovski. Ha sido un placer estudiar contigo." Se despidió dándole un último y rápido beso. Y sin esperar un segundo más cogió su abrigo y salió corriendo por la puerta del patio trasero.

Kyle se incorporó lentamente mientras sus padres irrumpían en el hall.

"Kyle!" gritó al momento Sheila corriendo a abrazarle. "Qué hacías ahí solo? Estás enfermo, cariño?"

"No-no…Solo…me dormí." Mintió él todavía sonrojado y aturdido. Ike corrió junto a él y también le abrazó.

"Has tenido una pesadilla, hijo?" preguntó Gerald descargando las maletas. El pelirrojo dejó la mirada perdida, recordando aquellos últimos días.

"No…ha sido un sueño…bueno." Murmuró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación "Bastante bueno…"

"Pero Kyle! Ven aquí!" llamó su madre asombrada al ver aquella repentina energía.

'_Nada volverá a la normalidad ya. Todo ha cambiado aunque haya vuelto a su casa'_

…_.._

Oscurecía.

Tweek se abrazó con nerviosismo a Stan mientras él le besaba con pasión en la puerta de la cafetería.

"Hasta mañana, pequeño." Le susurró al oído con calidez. Tweek le sonrió con amor."Te quiero."

…_. _

'_Ahora no necesito amargarme por un amigo que no me corresponde.'_

…

"Buenas noches, volver otro día! Ha sido un placer!" se despedía la madre de Pip con emoción de sus invitados.

Damien intercambió una mirada traviesa y dulce con el rubio, el cual le sonrió sonrojado, antes de irse junto con su padre y su padrastro.

…

'_No tengo que quedarme cada tarde en casa encerrado porque no logro memorizar esos malditos apuntes de última hora'._

…

Craig entró en su casa con la mirada perdida y algo triste, sabiendo que al ver la casa vacía echaría más de menos al pelirrojo.

"Craig!" gritó de repente su hermana saltando a su cuello. "Dónde estabas, idiota? Acabamos de llegar!"

El moreno rió mientras sus padres se acercaban a él medio enfadados medio aliviados.

…..

'_Y por encima de todo, no necesito esconderme de las malas compañías.'_

…

_The End_

*baila feliz* terminé otra historia!

Habrá epílogo, neh? :3 Con exámenes, por supuesto XDD

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y a los que me habéis comentado^^

Por cierto, este es mi Deviantart: .com/

Sí, sé que esto es muy spam, pero lo pongo porque he empezado a dibujar South Park también y quería enseñároslo, que me he acordado antes comentando a Kyuubi! / Allí me he encontrado de hecho con algunas fanfiqueras inglesas de por aquí y he conocido a una lectora mía que también dibuja South Park! Un saludo si me estás leyendo, Steffany!^^

Y un saludo a todos los demás!

Hasta el capítulo 12! :**********

**South Park es de Terry Parker y Matt Stone.**


	12. Chapter 12

En Denver el otoño siempre se presentaba lluvioso. Kyle miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño. Sus clases de Periodismo habían terminado pronto aquel día, pero Craig tenia clase hasta más tarde y le iba a pillar la lluvia. Se sentó en el sofá y bebió de su coca-cola Zero mientras encendía la tele. Hizo zapping por un par de canales y al cabo de un rato la puerta del apartamento se abrió y entró Tucker, lleno de agua hasta arriba.

Miró a su novio algo molesto mientras soltaba en la entrada su mochila y su carpeta de apuntes mojados.

"Aquí tenemos al futuro Historiador pasado por agua." Bromeó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y buscaba una toalla del baño. "Espero que cuando seas profesor no te presentes así a tus clases."

"Cuando sea profesor espero que no me reciba en las clases un alumno como tú." Sonrió con malicia. Kyle rió y le pasó la toalla por el cabello negro.

"Te has mojado tanto desde la universidad hasta aquí? Si solo estamos a diez minutos."

"Es que no has visto la que está cayendo?" se quejó el moreno mirándole incrédulo. "Tú te has librado de milagro!"

"Es que yo le caigo bien a la buena suerte." Sonrió Broflovski. Craig alzó una ceja divertido.

**Epílogo **

Parecía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que repasó, pero allí estaba ya.

La sala era enorme y en sentido ascendente. Los papeles estaban girados sobre las mesas. Los bolígrafos recién comprados. Kyle no dejaba de sudar. Miró al profesor, hiperventilando y luego a su alrededor.

Todos parecían igual de ansiosos y asustados que él menos Damien, el cual parecía tener unos nervios de acero para esas cosas.

Detrás de su silla notaba a Tweek temblando, pero gracias a los cielos el rubio logró controlarse y no estalló en un ataque de presión. Kyle estaba seguro de que si lo hubiese hecho él habría caído también.

Unos asientos más por debajo de él estaban los dos morenos que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habían dado hacía meses. Stan y Craig estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero no hablaban. Seguramente por los nervios, ya que aquellos últimos meses se habían hecho más o menos amigos.

Faltaban algunos de su clase, los que no habían pasado el curso y tendrían que presentarse en la siguiente convocatoria.

Por fin el profesor dejó de hablar con su compañero y carraspeó. Miró su reloj de muñeca y Kyle le imitó por inercia.

"Bienvenidos a los exámenes de acceso. Por favor, denle la vuelta a sus tests." Anunció el hombre con voz autoritaria."Pueden empezar."

El pelirrojo lo giró lentamente. Curiosamente, su número de examen era el 666. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco y notar como se le iba lentamente toda la presión.

"_No eres supersticioso, Kyle?"_

Solo era un examen más. Había hecho decenas de ellos y con éxito.

Y había hecho aquel examen de Historia, meses atrás, un martes 13.

….

…..

"_Chicos! Las notas del examen de Historia ya están en el tablón!" Anunció Wendy después de una larga carrera por el pasillo hasta la zona donde todos se reunían._

_Kyle abrió los ojos sobremanera y fue el primero en levantarse del suelo y salir corriendo, pero poco tardaron los demás en adelantarle y dejarle atrás._

_Todos llegaron al gran tablón y buscaron el anuncio y su apellido mientras se empujaban mutuamente._

"_Gah! Dios! E-esto es demasiada presión!" gritó Tweek sin querer mirar._

"_Marsh- C, Tweak-C." anunció Stanley pasándose una mano por la frente. "Buf, hemos aprobado por los pelos."_

"_Al menos habéis aprobado, yo voy a recuperación." Se amargó Kenny. _

"_Apartaos!" exclamó Wendy empujando a todos y buscando su nombre en la lista. "Una A! Bieeeen!" _

"_Siempre sacas nota máxima" se burló Cartman rodando los ojos. Pip pasó por su lado, tapándose los ojos y cuando llegó hasta el tablón miró temeroso. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo al ver otra A junto su apellido, pero no pudo evitar buscar la nota de Damien._

"_No te molestes, cariño. He suspendido." Sonrió su novio pasándole un brazo por los hombros. "Para qué estudiar ahora si los exámenes de recuperación son mucho más fáciles?"_

"_En serio lo son?" se alegró Clyde, otro que había caído. _

_Broflovski intentaba asomarse por encima de las cabezas, pero no conseguía ver nada. Se mordió el labio ofuscado. Si Craig estuviese allí los habría apartado a todos a patadas por él, pero al maldito Tucker tenían que castigarle justo ese día._

_Cuando todos terminaron por fin de ver sus notas y discutir entre ellos se dispersaron un poco y el pelirrojo encontró un hueco por el que colarse. Llegó hasta el tablón y no tardó en encontrar su resultado._

"_Kyle!" _

_El chico se giró, todavía aturdido. A lo lejos, Craig salía de la sala de castigos y al ver lo que estaban haciendo todos lo miró con expectación. _

"_Una B!" gritó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo mientras corría hacia él. _

_Tucker no dijo nada y salió corriendo también a su encuentro, abrazándole con tanta fuerza que lo levantó del suelo. Broflovski se colgó de su cuello olvidándose de la multitud que les rodeaba. _

"_Qué nota he sacado yo?" sonrió el moreno sin soltarle._

"_Sabes perfectamente que tienes una A" dijo el otro divertido rodando los ojos. _

"_Bueno" empezó Token. "Creo que lo peor ha pasado ya hasta…"_

"…_los exámenes finales de acceso." Terminó Wendy por él mordiéndose los labios preocupada._

"_Vamos, no es para tanto." La consoló Cartman. "Para eso aún quedan unos meses." _

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se tranquilizaron un poco. Al menos, se merecían una semana o dos de vacaciones y ya empezarían a estudiar después. _

…

Y habían sido unas largas semanas de estudio y preparación. De tachar días en el calendario, de pasar tardes en la biblioteca, y noches en casa repasando hasta la madrugada. Muchos días Kyle había ido a casa de Craig para ayudarle. A su madre no le hacia mucha gracia aquella amistad. Fruncía los labios y se quedaba callada cada vez que Kyle mencionaba a la familia Tucker, pero al menos no le prohibía ir con él. Aquello le daba cierta lástima a su hijo, pues le había cogido el gusto a mentirle a su madre y si le hubiese prohibido verle todo habría sido más excitante.

Stan y Tweek a veces quedaban con ellos, también en busca de su ayuda con algunos temas. El rubio siempre acababa hecho un ataque de nervios y escoltado por Stanley de vuelta a su casa, donde el moreno conseguía tranquilizarle y darle todo el cariño y el amor que podía. A partir de ahí, Kyle no quiso preguntar más.

A quienes menos habían visto, solo en la biblioteca a veces, eran a Damien y Pip. Como el moreno tenia casa propia se encerraba allí con el rubio. Kyle quería creer que se pasaban las tardes estudiando, pero… la imaginación volaba. Sin embargo, confiaba en Pip. Sabía que no se dejaría seducir eternamente y que sería capaz de estudiar estando allí.

Y no se había equivocado. La tercera vez que Pip sucumbió a los encantos de su novio y pasaron toda la tarde en la cama, se dio cuenta de que así no estudiaría nada y tomó la decisión de no volverse a acostar con Damien hasta que no pasasen los exámenes.

La última semana fue divertidísima para Craig, que se burló todo lo que pudo al ver a su amigo arrastrándose insatisfecho por todas partes.

Ahora, aquella mañana de Junio, en la gran sala de calificación, había llegado el momento decisivo para todos.

Craig miró su primera pregunta. Matemáticas. Se mordió el labio, algo nervioso y la leyó más de tres veces, como le había recomendado Kyle hacia unas semanas. Se atrevió a desviar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar al pelirrojo y lo encontró inmerso en su examen, escribiendo sin parar. Aquello le hizo sonreír y sin dudar más se sumergió en el suyo. Kyle había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudarle a estudiar y no pensaba defraudarle.

…

Fueron tres largas horas de examen. La luz de sol entraba por la ventana y fatigaba el ambiente. Solo se escuchaba el sonido los bolígrafos contra el papel y el tictac del reloj.

"Diez minutos" anunció el profesor.

Kyle soltó el bolígrafo y repasó su examen, mientras se mordía el labio. Detrás de él, el pie de Tweek había cobrado vida propia y pateaba el suelo con nerviosismo.

Craig se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando recordar la respuesta a su última pregunta. Vio como Wendy repasaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Vio a Stanley escribiendo a toda prisa y soltando el bolígrafo con un fuerte suspiro.

Damien se estaba mirando las uñas, con el examen vuelto ya del revés mientras Pip releía el suyo con una mano inquieta tamboreando sobre la mesa.

"Cinco minutos!"

Tucker se mordió el labio, intentando recordar. Sabía que tenia algo que ver con la hipotenusa de triángulo, pero no le salía. Hasta que por fin recordó.

…

…..

"_Que te parece este? Cuatro dormitorios, dos baños… Y es muy barato para estar tan cerca de la universidad." Leía Kyle en el periódico tumbado en la cama de Craig. _

"_Todavía no nos hemos examinado y tú ya estás haciendo las maletas." Sonrió el moreno a su lado, acariciándole la espalda desnuda._

"_Creo que sería buena idea compartirla con Stan y Tweek."_

"_No sé…" pensó Tucker tumbándose boca arriba. "Aunque Tweek sea mi mejor amigo, no sé si quiero vivir con alguien tan…estresante como él."_

"_Oh, Qué cabrón! Es tu amigo!" se indignó el pelirrojo. Se levantó de un salto y se puso los pantalones. _

"_En serio te estás replanteando la idea de vivir con Tweek Tweak?" Craig alzó las cejas. "No me importa que se venga todas las tardes a casa si le da la gana, pero paso de que sus gritos nerviosos me despierten temprano."_

_Broflovski rió, empezó a recoger los apuntes de encima de la mesa y se giró con uno en la mano._

"_Craig! Aquí hay un problema sin resolver! Me dijiste que los tenias todos!" acusó. El moreno se pasó una mano por el flequillo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio._

"_Ese puto problema me supera, Kyle. No me acuerdo de cómo se resuelve." Confesó. Broflovski se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su novio, pasándole una mano por el brazo._

"_Yo también estoy harto de estudiar, pero tenemos que conseguirlo. Si no, no compartiremos casa ni con Tweek ni con nadie." Explicó. Craig le miró con determinación._

"_Y por qué no vivimos solos?" dijo. Kyle notó como enrojecía y se removió nervioso._

"_Que-querrias vivir solo conmigo en Denver?" inquirió. Tucker le sonrió con travesura._

"_Echo de menos vivir solo contigo, Broflovski."_

_El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente. Craig subió sus manos por el pecho del pelirrojo hasta su cuello y luego las hundió en los rizos._

"_Qué me dices?" susurró el moreno. _

"_Que primero tendrás que aprobar." Contestó su novio con una sonrisa, dándole de nuevo el papel. "La clave está que para resolver la ecuación necesitas sacar la hipotenusa."_

_Craig bajó el papel y le sonrió._

"_Aparte de eso, qué me dices?" repitió juguetón. Broflovski rodó los ojos._

"_Me lo pensaré."_

…_._

La hipotenusa…..

Craig escribió e hizo los cálculos más rápido que nunca.

"Dos minutos!"

Cartman dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se echó hacia atrás con alivio. A su alrededor, todos hacían lo mismo. Kenny, Clyde, Butters…

"Se acabó el tiempo. Por favor, dejen de escribir y denle la vuelta a su examen!" gritó el profesor de manera autoritaria.

Tucker escribió su último resultado y soltó el bolígrafo. Se giró y vio que Damien le sonreía con malicia y le alzaba el pulgar.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar…

…

…..

…

Un trueno iluminó la oscuridad de la noche. El timbre del apartamento sonó y el pelirrojo fue a abrir mientras Craig se daba una ducha.

"Jesucristo! Ha llegado el fin del mundo?" fue lo primero que dijo Stanley mientras entraba en la casa chorreando. Tweek entró detrás mucho más seco y le dio el paraguas a Kyle para que lo pusiese en algún sitio y que no manchase. El pelirrojo sonrió un poco. Saltaba a la vista que Stan se había mojado tanto por cederle el paraguas a Tweak.

Kenny y Butters entraron tras ellos, con otro paraguas de Hello Kitty que sin duda pertenecía al más pequeño. Aquellos cuatro compartían una casa en Denver mucho más grande que su apartamento y al parecer no les iba nada mal juntos.

"Creo que Kenny y Butters tienen algo." Informó Marsh más tarde en la cocina con su amigo, mientras le ayudaba a preparar la cena.

"Eres un cotilla, Stan." Se burló Kyle pegándole de broma. El moreno se la devolvió y le ayudó a llevar los platos a la mesa.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y cuando Tweek abrió entraron Damien y Pip.

"Demonios! Os juro que mandaré al infierno al presentador de las noticas del tiempo de esta mañana! El hijo de puta decía que estaría soleado!" se quejó el moreno.

"No te quejes, que tú siempre estás caliente." se burló Tucker, que salía en aquel momento del baño, solo con el pantalón del pijama.

"Tú sí que me estás poniendo caliente ahora, princesa." Jugueteó el anticristo mirándole de arriba abajo. Craig le levantó el dedo y se fue a la habitación para terminar de vestirse.

"No teníamos que haber venido con esta lluvia. Vamos a mojaros todo el piso." Se lamentó Pip.

"No te preocupes por eso, Pip." Dijo Kyle sonriéndole. "Y si luego llueve más fuerte podéis quedaros a dormir."

"Además, llueva o nieve es jueves de pizza y película!" anunció McCormick llenando los vasos de cerveza. "De los dos años que llevamos aquí nunca hemos roto esa tradición."

"E-es verdad. Ni siquiera el di-día que Pip estuvo enfermo." Sonrió Tweek.

"Nos instalamos todos en su habitación con la pizza y la televisión, os acordáis?" rió Stan.

"Y Damien nos echó la bronca porque decía que le molestábamos." Añadió Kyle.

"Le molestabais." farfulló el moreno, todavía resentido por aquello."No teníais que haber venido a mi casa"

"No nos jodas, que tenéis una casa de lujo solo para vosotros dos!" dijo Craig entrando otra vez en el salón con el pijama y la bata.

No tardaron en llegar los que faltaban, Cartman, Clyde y Token, con la película alquilada, así que pidieron las pizzas.

La tradición era ver una película de miedo, algo que a Kyle, Butters y Tweek no les hacía mucha gracia, pero la aguantaban como podían.

Esa noche de lluvia cenaron y brindaron. Rieron recordando viejas anécdotas y algunos se asustaron con la película. Estuvieron juntos hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando se despidieron de los anfitriones y les dejaron solos.

Kyle cayó rendido en su cama, pero no pudo evitar coger uno de sus libros de clase. Arrugó la nariz al oler el humo del tabaco que llenó de repente la habitación.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán." Dijo con sarcasmo, señalando con la cabeza el cigarro. El moreno le sonrió. "Sabes qué da mala suerte fumar en una habitación cerrada los días de lluvia?"

"Pensaba que no eras supersticioso, Broflovski" bromeó Craig metiéndose en la cama mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero de su mesita.

"Pues te equivocaste." Le sonrió el otro.

"Entonces…Por qué no nos compramos un gato negro? A Stripe le vendría bien algo de compañía." Sugirió con sorna el moreno besándole con cariño. Kyle rió y dejó su libro para después fundirse con el moreno en otro largo beso.

"Porque con uno ya tengo suficientes, Tucker." Terminó mientras apagaba la luz.

"_No eres supersticioso, Kyle?"_

'_En aquel momento no lo era. Después, una serie de acontecimientos me hizo cambiar de opinión. Pero más adelante me di cuenta de la verdad. _

_La mala suerte no me perseguía._

_La mala suerte no venía sujeta a gatos negros ni espejos rotos._

_La mala suerte vive en la cabeza de cada uno, igual que la buena suerte._

_Solo necesitas decidir en cuál de las dos se basará tu vida.' _

…_.._

_Fin! :3_

_Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya tenía ganas de terminarla, porque como siempre, antes de acabar ya tengo las ganas de escribir la nueva! XDD_

_Descansando de tanto Cryle, voy a retomar el Style y el Bunny, que últimamente me apetecen más!^^ Tres parejas de nuevo no, que me agobian! XD_

_Como la historia estará narrada en primera persona por Stan y Kenny a lo mejor los pongo a ellos dos como los personajes principales en el sumario, pero no estoy segura. Lo digo porque si lo veis, no es que esté haciendo un Stenny, jejeje XD _

_Gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí y por mandarme vuestras opiniones capítulo a capítulo. :*****_

_Nos leemos!^^_


End file.
